Ghost Recon: Wolves
by Kalenath Shok-Tan
Summary: This story is one I started after playing the first Ghost Recon and then reading a book series by John Ringo called 'The Paladin of Shadows'. It is technically a crossover. I own none of the rights to any of John Ringo's books, any Ubisoft games, or any of the many other things I will reference here. There will be spoilers for lots of things. I will keep it clean.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolves at bay**

She fled. It was all she could do.

"This is insane, Ekaterina." The weak voice of her colleague was even more shaky now and she dreaded looking at him. He had been hit as they had fled their latest attempt to find out what had happened and while he had shrugged off her concern, she knew he was hurting or the strain never would have entered his voice. The weak perished and the strong prospered, she knew that. But Stárshiy Serzhánt Nikolai Zeitsev wasn't weak. One did _not_ survive very long in their line of work if one was _weak_. "You know what you have to do."

"I am not leaving you, Nikolai." The woman snapped as she scanned the terrain again. Nothing had changed. "Those Raven Rock assholes played us all for fools and now? They have fled and left _us_ holding the empty bag."

"I don't think they fled, Ekaterina." Nikolai said softly. "You heard the final transmissions from the last of the Bodark ground team the same as I did." Ekaterina snarled but had to nod.

It had been a sure thing. Raven's Rock had made plans that had been perfect. General Mikhail Bukharov had been totally sure that his forces could sweep aside any resistance and indeed, they had. The puppet Volodin had been captured without problem and sequestered, Sergey Makhmudov had taken his place and everything had been going right.

Then it had all gone _wrong_.

Stárshiy Leytenánt Ekaterina Kerasimov hadn't wanted to betray Russia or the Russian people. She was a patriot. Her father, mother and both grandfathers had served in the military in various capabilities. Her maternal grandfather had fought at Stalingrad against the Germans and as a child, she had loved his stories of heroism, duty and honor. From the moment she could remember, she had wanted to be one of the soldiers in the bright uniforms, defending Mother Russia from any enemies who dared to attack her. She had joined up as soon as she was able. Then she had discovered that reality was nothing like the fantasy, but instead of being put off or embittered by the discovery, she had embraced her path as a defender. She had passed her training with excellent marks and been put in for additional training, including specialized training that included a college education that few of her family would have ever dreamed of.

Add to that? The Army had taught her to _fly!_

She banked her MI-24VM around another hill, seeking to ward off any pursuit. As battered as her bird was, she couldn't fight any more after that blasted AA gun had blown a hole in her tough ship's side _and_ torn a piece off her gunner in passing before Ekaterina had managed to find cover and flee into the gathering night. She hadn't returned fire. She wasn't _that_ far gone, to kill fellow Russians who were likely just obeying orders. Yet. She wasn't a traitor! She was a _patriot!_ Her unit had been left out in the cold by the government and when the Raven's Rock recruiters had approached the Bodark unit, they had been slowly starving to death, but had remained at their posts unlike so many others. In the end? It had been a simple choice. It was _try_ to make things better or die, so her group had tried. Even with all of the incredibly sophisticated tech that the industrialists had provided, they had failed. The American Ghosts had proven to be better at what they did. Bodark apparently was gone except for the two of them.

"Ekaterina. My comrade." Nikolai's voice was quiet as he stared off into the night. "We _cannot_ cross the Georgian border. Especially not _here_. They will blow us out of the sky. Especially _now_ with all the Separatist activity. You need to put us down. You need to _run_."

"I am not leaving you, Nikolai." Ekaterina said with a snarl as she scanned her instruments again. Fuel as rapidly becoming a problem. The MI-24 was many things, fuel efficient was not generally one of them. "There has to be someone, _somewhere_ we can take refuge with. Get you patched up."

"Kat." Nikolai said softly. "You heard the last call from the survivors of the security team. The American Ghosts tore the leadership apart. There were no survivors from the dacha beyond the patrol who found the bodies and _they_ have bolted. Anyone else who is left is running for their lives from the Russians, the Americans, hell, even the _British_ are angry with Raven's Rock after what happened in London. Anyone and _everyone_ who is left _cannot_ help us. Help _you_." He corrected himself grimly. "We are the last and I will not survive this."

"Nothing is going to happen to you!" Ekaterina snapped. She didn't really like Nikolai, but as he said, he was the last of her comrades. The last of the Bodark, the wolves that hunted in the night.

"Kat, I am bleeding all over the gunner chair." Nikolai said quietly. "This is not how I wanted to go, but as deaths go, it is not the worst we have seen, either. Nowhere _near_ as bad as Chechnya." There really wasn't anything to say to that. It was true. The fates of some of Ekaterina's fellow helicopter pilots captured by Chechens would turn _anyone's_ stomach.

"Nikolai..." Ekaterina swallowed and then stiffened in her seat as she saw tracer fire in the distance. It wasn't aimed at her however. She did take the helicopter lower, just in case. She heard branches snap as the rotors clipped the very tops of trees, but she ignored that as she watched the tracers fly back and forth. Two sides to that fight, whoever they were. "Nikolai?"

"I see them." The gunner replied, his tone absent. She couldn't see him where he was ensconced, but she knew that he was scanning with instruments and what the Amerikansky called the 'Mark 1 Eyeball'. He coughed wetly and she frozen, but then he spoke again. "We are receiving a weak radio transmission on a Spetsnaz frequency." Nikolai said quickly, focused past his weakness by the rush of adrenaline. "I will try to boost it." Ekaterina eased the helicopter slowly forward, careful to watch everything for signs of whoever was fighting. If there were more or heavier weapons? She wouldn't get much warning if any. "There is not supposed to be _anyone_ in this area."

"No." Ekaterina agreed, checking her weapon systems as a matter of course. "Only a fool dares the Georgian border here. That is why I ran this way." She shook her head. "None of General Douka's forces are supposed to be this way. They know better. Georgia is just on the other side of that ridge." She nodded to a high piece of wooded land half a dozen miles away. "And not just _any_ Georgia."

General Alexei Douka had been the major force that crushed the coup that Raven's Rock had nearly succeeded with. Ekaterina wasn't sure how he had managed to break break out of the trap he had been in, and frankly? She didn't really care. He was a soldier, a true Russian patriot. Uninterested in wealth or power, he had dedicated his life to protecting Russia, just like Ekaterina had. She couldn't hate him for that even if they _were_ on opposite sides. He was also damn good at what he did, as General Bukharov had found out to his cost.

"It sounds like a long range patrol ran into an ambush." Nikolai said softly. "Their officer is down and they… Damn." He cursed softly. "They hear us. They are calling for help."

"Who the _hell_ is _attacking_ them?" Ekaterina demanded. "There are no Chechens anywhere _near_ here. It is worth any of their _souls_ to come this way again." The closest Chechen activity that she knew of had been two hundred miles away. Then her heart froze as she saw a familiar plume of fire in the near distance.

" _SAM launch! Two o'clock!_ " Nikolai shouted as he spun the nose cannon of the gunship towards where a fiery trail was arcing up from the trees. This was hardly the first time they had been shot at with such.

"I see it! Evading left! Countermeasures away!" Ekaterina snapped, her fingers already flipping buttons on her control stick in trained reflex even as she slid the ponderous gunship into a slide to the left. A modern Manpad SAM might be able to track even through that and the countermeasure, so she didn't look away from it. She relaxed a little as the fiery plume fell away, tracing after the decoys she had dropped. Only a little. It exploded far from them, denuding an inoffensive bit of forest and doing little more. Problem was, few people only carried _one_ surface to air missile. If they dared fire _one_ at a military helicopter, they likely had _more_ and Ekaterina's supply of countermeasures was limited after her desperate flight from the air base she had tried to land at. "Tell me you have that scum!"

She was sweeping with her own eyes, not daring to engage the night vision with bright things all around. If she knew her partner though, he was glued to his scope and the gunner station boasted far better gear than her own night vision systems.

"I do. Die, you pricks!" Nikolai said with a growl worthy of a bear as his fingers stroked his own controls. Kay squinted, knowing what was coming and not wanting to loose her night vision. The GSh-23 twin barreled 23 millimeter cannon mounted underneath the nose of the helicopter barked and the night came alive as the area all around where the SAM had come from erupted in a hail of high explosive vengeance. Nikolai never _had_ believed in half measures when people shot at him. Such things tended to piss him off.

Ekaterina banked the helicopter away as the gun fell silent. She smirked under her helmet as she saw that _all_ of the fire below had ceased. Likely everyone was hugging the dirt and praying that Nikolai couldn't see them. She had a full load of 80mm rockets, but those weapons were not so great when friendlies were in the area. They did _not_ discriminate. Anything _close_ to where she aimed would be blown to pieces. Of course, if anyone _else_ shot at her, she would likely just hose the area and to hell with it and them. She liked getting shot at about as much as Nikolai did. Add to that? She _detested_ SAMs. They seemed far to much like cheating to her. Any fool with money could buy something that could knock a multi-million ruble warplane out of the air if he was lucky. Skill and training didn't matter.

"Do you see anything?" Ekaterina asked as she scanned the night.

"No." Nikolai snarled. "I got the launcher and the team with it. I count four bodies. He paused. "Odd bodies."

"Odd _how?_ " Ekaterina sighed as a flare went up in the distance. The Spetsnaz were calling for pickup.

"They don't look like Chechens. Those are generally distinctive even from range at night with our gear." Nikolai said slowly. "I mean, we _both_ know that the Chechens avoid this place like the _plague_ after the massacre in the Panski Gorge all those years ago."

"Wouldn't _you?_ " Ekaterina smiled in memory. She had been a young Mládshiy Leytenánt, fresh to her first posting after officer training. It had been her first flight that had brought her into this area, actually. Not that she could or would ever talk about it. "There are some people, you just _do not anger_. They lost almost four thousand fighters there. They learned that lesson and say what you will about the fanatics, few of them are that stupid and live very long. I mean, he took out _Sadim's brigade_ , for hell's sake!"

"The Spetsnaz are setting out an LZ." Nikolai said softly. "Kat..." She knew what he was questioning and every fiber of her being refused.

"No. Weapons _tight_." Ekaterina said sharply. "I will _not_ shoot fellow Russians, Nikolai. Whoever those _others_ were, they shot at _us_. We returned fire. No one will blame us for that. These? No. Our souls are stained enough, Nikolai. We will find someplace to drop them off."

"We are wolves, Stárshiy Leytenánt." Nikolai said formally. "We are Bodark. We exist to hunt. That is what we do."

"Is it _all_ we do, Stárshiy Serzhánt?" The pilot asked softly and then sighed. "I have lost my direction. I know not which way to go. But I _do_ know right from wrong still. Killing these would be wrong."

Nikolai sighed as well. "You are right. As complicated or _short_ as it may make our lives, massacring these _would_ be wrong." He focused on the job. "LZ looks clear. The wind is from the east. Watch out for blow back."

There was no warning. Ekaterina was slowly approaching the tiny LZ and the flashing lights that had been set out to show wind direction when _something_ hit the back of their helicopter. She fought for control even as her screens went nuts with warning signs and Nikolai shouted.

"THEY GOT THE TAIL ROTOR! GET US DOWN!"

"TRYING!" Kat didn't need the notice. Her helicopter was bucking and heaving as she fought the torque of the massive engines that held it aloft. It was useless. Human muscles simply didn't have the power to resist such force, hence why the MI-24 had a tail rotor, to allow for control. Ordinarily, it was a very small and mobile target, but Kat had been landing. Vulnerable. She was still fighting the controls when a thunderous impact threw her against her straps. Then another. There hadn't been any clear area underneath them. All forest. A series of clangs sounded as the rotors, already strained by the various maneuvers of this crazy night, snapped off against trees that likely predated the USSR like broken twigs and went flying off into the night. For a moment, all she could do was gasp in relief. Then she focused. "Nikolai?"

"Here." The gunner sounded mad rather than hurt. "They suckered us in nice and sweet."

"That wasn't from the people we were supposed to pick up." Kat swiped her controls, shutting down the engines and stepping the flow of fuel in case of fire. " _They_ were in front of us. _That_ came from behind."

"We are still _screwed_." Nikolai snarled. "Ah, Kat?" He said slowly as a piece of the night came alive and something approached the side of the helicopter, illuminated by cockpit emergency lights.

The form was human, but the attire was nothing Kat had ever seen. The armor looked high tech. As high tech as Raven's Rock had provided Bodark with, _this_ was far more so. The black armor paled beside the skull mask that adorned the face underneath the helmet that had what had to be night vision equipment lowered over it. She didn't know the weapon he carried either. It too looked far more advanced than anything Kat had seen before. Kat scrabbled for her pistol even as the man shaped _thing_ took aim at the front cockpit.

She needn't have bothered. If her gunner was _one_ thing, he was _prepared_. Even for crashing in enemy territory. The shotgun blast tore the night asunder. The man shaped thing was tossed backwards to land against a tree, but then, to Kat's horror it _rose_ , shaking itself. Apparently unhurt.

"Damn." Nikolai hissed in disbelief. "That was two 12 gauge _slugs_. That is _some_ armor."

"Yeah." Kat had her pistol in hand now for all the good it would do her. She had always preferred the reliability and power of a revolver instead of the magazine capability of an automatic. Her MP412 REX was not light, but it packed a hell of a punch. She had gotten some snide remarks from her comrades about it, but those faded after seeing her skill with it on the range. She and Nikolai had won a _lot_ of money off rookies with her skill. But, she didn't have armor piercing rounds loaded. Even her .357 likely wouldn't penetrate that armor without specialized ammo if Nikolai's 12 gauge slugs hadn't. "I _want_ some."

"That can be arranged." Kat stiffened at a voice in oddly unaccented Russian that came from behind her. She hadn't even seen the other two black garbed forms approach from behind the wrecked chopper. She didn't move any but her head as she looked and saw two of the high tech weapons aimed at her. "Drop your weapons and it will be arranged."

"Yeah, right." Nikolai mirrored Kat's snarl. "Like we are going to _trust_ you."

"Do you have a choice?" The other asked. She couldn't tell if the voice was male or female. Some kind of modulator? Why? "Live or die, pilot and gunner. That is your only choice now."

"Whoever you are, you attacked us." Kat said slowly. Then she shook her head. "No. You have not identified yourselves. That means you are black ops or something similar. Not military either. Not with _that_ gear. Some kind of corporate probably. You cannot be trusted. Go ahead. Shoot. Here or you will shoot us in the back when we least expect it. It is what your kind _do_."

" _My_ kind, Stárshiy Leytenánt Kerasimov?" The other inquired mildly. Kat didn't react even as Nikolai hissed. Bodark's night vision systems could have read her subdued rank and name badge from this range. She bet _his_ was better. "Your helicopter matches the description of one that an alert had been put out for to all Russian forces. They say you are dangerous traitors. Bodark."

Kat did not react except to curl her fingers tighter around her pistol. She had her finger on the trigger. She was Bodark. She would die fighting. Then she went still as a totally unexpected sound came to her ears. Music. And not just _any_ music!

"Kat." Nikolai groaned. "Now is _not_ a good time for your tunes."

"That is not _me_ , Nikolai." Kat said slowly. Indeed, it was distant, but coming closer. Then she smiled grimly as all three of the black clad forms recoiled. "You _did_ it, didn't you? You actually _dared_ to cross _him?_ You _idiots!_ " Her tone held fer and awe in equal measure.

She could hear the music becoming louder and yes! It _was_ Dagonforce! 'Through the Fire and Flames'! _SHE_ was coming and _she_ was _pissed!_ Kat started humming the music that had been her guide through all of the horrors of her life as a gunship pilot for Bodark. Even since her first mission and she had met her _hero_. American or no, like knew like.

"Ah, Kat?" Nikolai asked, confused even as the dark specters vanished back into the night. "What is going on?"

"Those we were to pick up were _not_ Spetsnaz." Kat said softly. "Not if _she_ is hunting the night. Those fools. Those poor deluded _fools_. Armor means _nothing_ when _she_ is on the prowl. She is _always_ hungry." Her voice held nothing but awe now. One predator expressing admiration for another.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" The gunner demanded and then grunted in pain as something clanked in front. "Damn. Hatch is stuck!"

"You didn't see it. You don't _know_. _Do not move!_ We are safer _here_ than anywhere _else_ in this _forest_ at the moment." Kat warned. "I know you have reloaded. Unload your weapon!" She broke her pistol open and ejected the shells, letting them drop.

"Kat! Have you _lost your mind?_ " Nikolai demanded.

"No." Kat took a deep breath as the music got louder and louder. It covered the rotors sounds. Rotors just like Kat's had been. An MI-24. And not just _any!_

"But _whoever_ those black clad morons were, they _must have_ lost their minds to attack the _Keldara!_ "

* * *

 **I am not a huge fan of Ubisoft after their shift from quality games and incredibly deep stories to mass marketed crap with evil customer support. That said, the Original Ghost Recon was one of the best computer games I ever played. Ghost Recon: Future Soldier failed not because it was a bad game, but because Ubisoft went away from what made the Ghost Recon games great to try and draw in the masses and that pleased few. Their Uplay crap didn't help, mind you. Wildlands was just another marketing ploy, barely a game at all. I won't spend another dime on Ubisoft. I learned my lesson.  
**

 **This is a crossover between the 'Paladin of Shadows' series by John Ringo and the Ghost Recon series. We will see other guest stars. Kudos to anyone who can identify them all. I will keep it far cleaner than Ringo did.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad and worse**

"Oh."

Nikolai sounded stunned. And who could blame him? Not many civilians knew about the nutcases from Georgia who served as some of the most expensive- and effective!- mercenaries in the world. Keldara. Everyone in the Russian Military had heard _something_ about them. Ekaterina knew far more, but she couldn't speak of that. The music was fading, no, it was coming back. The helo in the distance was circling. Probably trying to draw enemy fire. _Anyone_ dumb enough to shoot at the woman commonly called 'Dragon' would get what they deserved. A fiery death.

"Correct me if I am wrong, Kat, but they don't like Russians much, do they?" He asked carefully.

"No, they don't." Ekaterina agreed. "They have _cause_." She shook her head and buttoned her lip as Nikolai made a questioning noise. "I can't talk about it."

She heard something that curdled her blood. A hissing followed by a smell that was all too familiar. Fuel. There was a fuel leak somewhere in her crashed ship. Not too surprising considering how many trees the poor battered helo had to have bounced off on on the way down. She tried to undo her straps, but they wouldn't budge. She glared down at the release and fought a sigh as she saw it was mangled. A jagged hole nearby proclaimed the cause as the shell that had hurt Nikolai. She wasn't as much as scratched, but she was going _nowhere_. In all the excitement, she had never _noticed_.

"Will they kill us?" The gunner asked, pulling Kat's gaze back to the night outside the wrecked helicopter.

"They might, but they won't be cruel about it. If you do not resist, they are unlikely to kill you." Ekaterina was careful with her words. "They are honorable, but not stupid. We are not in Georgia. We are not on their land and we were moving to assist someone when we were shot down. Maybe Keldara, maybe someone else. But those were _not_ Keldara we blew away or we would be dead already. They have to know where we are. They are not rookies, Nikolai. They make _most_ special forces I have seen look like complete _pansies_. Even _Spetsnaz_ step carefully around those guys." With good reason. The Keldara were bad enough. Their _leader?_ He was far, far worse.

"Well, what do we-" Nikolai's voice broke off and he gasped as Ekaterina heard horror catch behind her. Fire. "Kat!"

She hit the extinguishers and the roar went out, but it was only a matter of time before it happened again and she only had one set of extinguishers. She looked left and right. The right wing was gone, torn away by the crash. The other still held a rocket pod and two missiles. If fire reached _those_? At least their end would be quick.

"Extinguishers are holding it for now." The pilot was resigned now. "I am stuck. I can't get the straps off. You?"

"Trapped." Nikolai snarled and a clang sounded. "One hatch is jammed, the other is up against a tree!"

"Can you blow your way out the front?" Ekaterina tried to reach her knife but it was wedges up against the side of her seat along with her and she had no leverage to shift herself to access it. "I can't get at my knife. Right now I wish I had taken Yuri's advice to carry four or more."

"Yuri?" Nikolai actually chuckled. "The nut who thought it might be a good idea to put _ejection seats_ in here?" Ejection seats plus rotors usually equaled _big_ mess. Well, except on the KA-50, but they were not _in_ one those.

"Ejection seats might be _good_ right about now!" Ekaterina quipped as she tried to twist to free her knife and bit back a scream as something in her back protested strongly. Nothing felt broken, but it hurt like hell. "Maybe." She looked at the silent forest around them. For all she knew, it was filled with hardened killers. Or hungry bears. Maybe both. "Do you think you get out? I can't get at my knife!" She repeated, fear rising before she squashed it. She was Bodark. She was fear. Mistress of her fear.

"No." Nikolai sighed. "All I have left is buckshot. That won't penetrate the armored windshield. Probably would just ricochet in here and that wouldn't be pretty."

MI-24s were heavily armored to defend against ground fire. It hadn't helped against the heavy anti-air gun that had targeted them before. Only Kat's aerobatics had saved them from a direct hit that would have torn them right out of the sky.

"Well, shit." Ekaterina slowly shook her head. She was doomed either way, but maybe _Nikolai_ had a chance. _Maybe_. If he could keep his mouth shut. "That leaves the _crazy_. Dammit… Nikolai, I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Nikolai asked, slowly. Then his voice turned into a huge grin. " _Now_ you offer? Geez, girl! It only took six _months_ of me dropping hints!"

"Not _that!_ " Ekaterina snarled halfheartedly. "Although if we get out of this, I _will_ give you a massage that you will take to your grave saying no one can improve."

"I will hold you to that." Nikolai sounded almost breathless. "Every one of the guys said it was better than _sex_."

"Like any of _them_ would know. They never got any so they were jealous." Ekaterina said sourly. "Imagination is good, but geez. Bunch of immature fools, even the Old She-Wolf."

Their flight commander had been a hell of a woman. She had been in Moscow however, trying to protect General Bukharov along with several teams of Bodark. She hadn't survived that. Neither had any of the others as far as Ekaterina knew.

"Yeah, that we are. Were." The noncom in front heaved a deep breath. "So… what?"

"We still have a little battery power." Ekaterina was working a special set of controls that she had managed to inveigle her crew chief into installing. It had cost her a massage, but the man had done as he had promised. "Turn on the external speakers."

"You want to play _music? Now?_ " Nikolai asked slowly. "That is _crazy_ , Kat."

"Yes, it is." Ekaterina agreed. "But if I identify myself, the Keldara may help us. Or they may kill us. Me anyway."

"Why would they _kill_ you?" Nikolai demanded.

"I can't talk about it!" Ekaterina snapped right back. "Speakers! Now!"

"Don't tell me you are keeping an oath to the _government_ after all of this!" Nikolai nearly exploded. A light _did_ come on on Ekaterina's console. He had enabled the speakers.

"Not _them_." Ekaterina said softly. "And that is _all_ I can say about it. Cover your ears."

She flipped a switch and clasped her hands to her helmet sides. It didn't help much. As strong as the noise baffling built into Russian army flight helmets was, it was no match for what poured out of the sole remaining speaker built into the side of the wrecked MI-24. Then again, very _little_ was a match for 'Valley of the Damned' by Dragonforce at _100%_ _volume_. Said speaker was designed to be heard from 200 meters up, so it was powerful. Add loud fast music to powerful speaker? _OUCH!_

Ekaterina felt every single sinew in her back protest at the sheer torrent of high velocity music that poured out of her battered ship. The sound was so powerful that she was hurting. Sound could kill at high volume and close range. She prayed Nikolai was shielded better, but in her heart, she knew he wasn't. He was already wounded. She was singing along with the music even as she screamed in pain.

'On a cold dark winter night, hidden by the stormy light  
A battle rages for the right, for what will become  
In the valley of the damned, a warrior with sword in hand  
Travels fast across the land for freedom he rides '

She could hear Nikolai shouting something, but she couldn't make it out. Knowing the Stárshiy Serzhánt? It was probably profane. Ekaterina kept her eyes on the dim night outside Everything seemed to have stopped. Hushed, waiting. Listening. Or hiding from the insanely loud and fast music.

'On the wings of **death** , by the hands of **doom**  
By the darkest **light** , from the darkest **moon**  
Crossing silent **seas** , over mountains **high**  
For we stand as one **tonight**!'

The music faded with the fallen aircraft's last battery power. The lights faded as well but Ekaterina kept singing. Belting the lyrics out into the still night with her rough voice.

'On the wings of **life** , by the hands of **hope**  
By the brightest **light** from the brightest **sun**  
Crossing silent **seas** , over mountains **high**  
To the valley of the **damned** '

Then, music came again. _The same song!_ FROM ABOVE! Anther female voice sounded! _Singing!_ Ekaterina joined the words, her smile wide despite the pain that wracked her back now. She was so tired. So weak. Even if this killed her, she wasn't going to die alone.

'On the black wind **forever** we ride on **together**  
Destroying your **evil** with freedom our **guide**  
When the **master** will storm us  
He'll stand **high** before us  
Our hearts filled with **splendor**  
 _ **Our swords will shine over the light.'**_

The music stopped at the last word of the last verse and Ekaterina bowed her head. Live or die, she was done. Maybe Nikolai would survive this. Maybe.

"Stárshiy Leytenánt?" Nikolai's strained voice sounded loud in the sudden silence. "Don't _ever_ do that to me again." He wasn't begging. Her gunner didn't do begging. But this was the closest she had _ever_ heard from him.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Ekaterina was quiet as black clad forms stepped forward. These were very different from the high tech commandos she had seen before. _These_ moved like pieces of the night and she nodded slightly as she saw the axes each carried in addition to their modern weapons. They wore armor and helmets like any special forces she had seen, but they were _not_. Oh no. Keldara indeed. A hiss from Nikolai showed he had seen them as well. "Unload your weapon and put your hands in plain sight. Keep them still. Whatever you do, Nikolai, do _not_ resist."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Nikolai said weakly. "You know them." Not a question.

" _I can't talk about that!_ " Ekaterina snapped angrily, only to pause as the closest commando nodded to her. "Ae Keldara." She knew she mangled the words. That wasn't Russian or Georgian or any other language that was spoken anywhere else and she hadn't practiced in a long, _long_ time.

"Little Wolf." The words were in Russian. The man was huge as he stepped up to the side of the aircraft. "You remember."

" _It was hard to forget!_ " Ekaterina all but snarled despite the danger of insulting him. "I keep my word! I never spoke of it. I… I _kept_ my word. I didn't plan on coming back here. Ever." She corrected herself weakly. "I… I know _my_ life is forfeit, but my gunner is wounded. He is blameless, Keldara. He knows not your ways! He is not sworn. Kill me if you must, but save him! I beg of you!" That hurt her to say, but if Keldara were anything, it was honorable. She had been trying to help them or someone when she had been shot down. That should count for _something_.

"Kat? What are you _saying?_ What language is that?" Nikolai demanded from up front. "No!" He snarled as the commando raised his assault rifle.

"Nikolai! Shut up and do _nothing!_ " Ekaterina commanded, slipping back into Russian. She had lapsed into Keldara without thinking. Damn it! She focused on Russian and only Russian. "Keldara! _All_ I ask is that you free him from this wreck before it burns. Maybe tend his wounds. Nothing more! Do with _me_ as you will."

"You ask nothing for yourself?" The commando asked, his weapon aimed.

"I am _Bodark_!" Ekaterina snapped. "I _am_ nothing. I _have_ nothing, I _need_ nothing. I am a wolf and my pack is gone. I _ask_ that you free my gunner, tend his wounds and perhaps make my death _clean_. Nothing more."

For an eternity, perhaps ten seconds, the Keldara commando just stood there, his weapon poised to take Ekaterina's life. Then a radio crackled. She couldn't hear what was said but he lowered his rifle.

"Your life is the Kildar's." The man said firmly. "Not mine."

" _No!_ " Ekaterina felt fear blossom the likes of which she had felt few times in her life. "No, _please!_ " She begged as the man slung his rifle and pulled crowbar out of his pack. "No! Just _shoot me!_ " She ignored Nikolai's startled query.

Another Keldara was moving towards the gunner station, another crowbar in hand. Her gunner was silent, stunned by all this. Hopefully he wouldn't do anything dumb. Ah, who was she _kidding?_ He was Bodark. He would and they would hurt him. Hopefully they would not not _kill_ him.

"The Kildar might forgive such. Doubtful, but he _might_. Do you have _any_ idea what Anastasia or the Mothers would do me?" The man asked in Russian. His tone was conversational as he set the point of his crowbar against the lip of Ekaterina's cockpit shutter. Ekaterina winced and the man nodded. "You do."

"I..." Ekaterina swallowed hard as the cockpit shutter gave way. He pulled the hatch out of the way and leaned in. He was wary, but relaxed but when Ekaterina set her empty pistol on the console in front of her. He swept it up and it vanished into his gear.

"How badly are you hurt?" The man sounded truly concerned as he looked at her.

"I don't know." Ekaterina admitted. "My straps are jammed and I twisted something in my back when we landed."

"I thought a landing was anything you walked away from. You are _not_ walking out of here. And indeed, your helicopter is in _pieces_. Most would call this a crash." Was he joking with her? She did not move as he produced a short knife and made quick work of the straps holding her in place. She slid down in her chair, crying out as the pain overwhelmed her control. His knife vanished and he took her in oddly gentle hands. "Easy, Little Wolf. Easy. We will get you onto a backboard and get you taken care of. Take you home. Brace yourself."

"I am a wolf. I don't have a home." Ekaterina fought hard not to cry as he bodily yanked her out of the helicopter.

She must have lost consciousness for a bit, because the next she knew, she was on the ground and saw Nikolai bound on the ground, two Keldara searching him while another readied a medical kit. She was on something stiff and she couldn't move even as hands strapped her down tight enough to make her moan.

"What are you _doing_ to her?" Nikolai was shouting.

"Her back is hurt. We do not know how badly. We are immobilizing her for transport." The man who had been talking to Ekaterina said firmly.

"Valkyrie?" Ekaterina asked softly. The man's helmeted face was in her vision.

"Valkyrie is indisposed." The other had a smile in his voice that she couldn't see through the balaclava. "You get the fiery transport."

"Oh?" They must have given her something while she was out. She wasn't _nearly_ this calm when immobilized normally. They would know that. "I hope I didn't anger her, playing her music." Her voice was slurring. She _was_ drugged. "What did you give me?"

"We gave you some painkiller." The man had no reason to lie. "Dragon is dropping a line."

"Basket load?" Ekaterina tensed as best she could when the Keldara nodded. Helicopter had to hover to pull up lines and would be vulnerable just as Ekaterina's bird had been. "No! Those guys...those black armored guys! They will shoot _her_ too!"

"You know what happens when people shoot at Dragon." The Keldara actually laughed at Ekaterina's expression. "You saw what she left in the Pankisi."

"I did." Ekaterina allowed. "Please don't kill Nikolai. He is a creep, but a good gunner."

"Unless he gives us cause, we will not." That was as close to a promise as she was likely to get.

"We think that he and I are the last. The last Bodark." Ekaterina was floating now. No, whatever she was in was being lifted and then she saw it above her. The paint job was the same as she had seen in that horrible place, on that horrible day. When she had done her duty and nearly died as a result. Only one woman's kindness had saved her life from the wrath of the Kildar and then changed her life forever.

Her last coherent thought was that the Dragon was smiling at her.

* * *

Some time later

Kat jerked awake, instantly aware that she was not alone. She was bound to the bed she was lying on, but she didn't hurt now. That was good. However long that lasted. She wore a familiar nightgown, one she remembered fondly. She focused on the woman to her right, not daring to look at the man beside her yet. Anastasia Rakovich was smiling at her. The woman looked older of course, but she was _still_ the vision of beauty that took _anyone's_ breath away, male and female alike. Anastasia wore a beautiful green low cut gown that left little to the imagination. Then again, she _did_ live and work in a harem, so such was fairly normal. For _her_ anyway. Then the pilot's eyes narrowed as she stared at the woman's chest. Kat inhaled as she the scars of old wounds. Who had _scarred_ Anastasia? Hurt her so badly that it had left scars? More importantly, who had _dared?_ This was the _Kildar's_ woman! The concubine of a man that _exemplified_ vengeance. A man that _governments_ stepped carefully around. For _lots_ of reasons. A man who had _literally_ taken the _head_ off a government functionary in Ekaterina's presence and _no one_ had dared call him on it. No one had wanted to try his temper again _._ Wise of them.

"Who the hell _hurt_ you? Are you all _right?_ " The words burst from Ekaterina before she could stop them and Anastasia smiled wider at her.

"I am all right. You just won me two hundred rubles, Kat. I bet you would focus on me first." Anastasia's laugh was still the same merry tinkle and Kat felt herself relax. The standing woman frowned slightly. "Can I still call you Kat?"

"You can call me anything you want, My Lady." Kat regretted that the moment she said it and indeed, the woman's hand flew. Kat fought as fruitlessly as ever as Anastasia's hand found the single most ticklish spot on the younger woman's body and trained fingers did as they always had with as little mercy as ever. "No!" Kat begged between laughs. "I am sorry, Stasia! I didn't _mean_ that! _Please!_ Stasia! Stop! Please!"

Kat was aghast that all of her training, all of her will and determination fell away as always when she faced this woman's tickling fingers. This woman who had once saved her life. At least she wasn't… Kat fought hard not to sigh as the woman's fingers went elsewhere and Kat was still helpless to resist. Even if Kat hadn't been bound, Anastasia was far stronger than she looked and well schooled in dirty fighting after living with the Kildar for so long. The _one_ time the Russian had tried to escape hadn't gone very well. Those memories _still_ made Kat blush.

"Good thing her back wasn't actually broken. We need her _coherent,_ Anastasia. Work now. Play later." The words were quiet, amused even. But they were also a command.

"Yes, Kildar." Anastasia patted Kat's thigh and smirked as she resumed her place by the bed. A bed that Kat suddenly recognized. The one she had been assigned in the Kildar's harem when Anastasia had claimed her as a prize to save her life! Kat slowly slumped.

"I didn't mean to come back." Kat was too tired to plead. "I really didn't. But Bodark is gone and we were running and..."

"Talk." That too was a command and Ekaterina nodded as she faced the man who scared her more than any brutal enemy fire ever could. His expression looked _exactly_ the same as it had when he had cut that blathering fool's head off with an axe and very nearly _hers_ as well. She wasn't _about_ to dither in _his_ presence.

"Yes, Kildar." Kat took a deep breath and began.

"Bodark were on post in Arkhangelsk when we were approached by a group that called themselves 'Raven's Rock'..."

She focused, she would leave nothing out. If she did? Her life would be painful and if she knew the hard eyed man standing there? Far longer than she would wish.

* * *

 **Epic flying music- DragonForce 'Valley of the Damned'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shades of anger**

"...and I wasn't going to shoot soldiers who were just doing their _jobs_ , so we ran."

Kat's mouth was very dry, but she didn't bother asking for a drink. She was the Kildar's prisoner just as she had been when that fool Trishov had demanded that she fly him to the Valley of the Keldara to recover something. He had never said _what_ but she suspected whatever it was was the same thing that kept all the other governments from pestering the man called 'Mike Jenkins'. She was reasonably sure that wasn't his real name. _She_ called him 'Kildar' or 'Sir'.

From what she had gathered after, the battle at the Pankisi Gorge had cost the Keldara a lot. It had cost the _Kildar_ someone close to him and frankly? Even if it _hadn't_ , the government attache named Trishov who had commandeered her helicopter and tossed the rest of her crew out had rubbed Ekaterina _very_ much the wrong way from the moment they had met. Only a _fool_ took a fully armed MI-24 into Georgian airspace after such a situation, diplomatic codes or no. An unarmed transport would have been far less antagonizing. Trishov hadn't cared up until the point where Mike had removed his head with one blow from an ax.

The female pilot had known as soon as they landed that she was in trouble. The men surrounding her helicopter when it landed hadn't paid her any mind at all. She had been used to getting looks from young men. Appraising looks at her body, dismissive looks when they realized she was a soldier, whatever, she was used to that and gave as good as she got. The Keldara had _ignored her as inconsequential_. As if she was already _dead._ Every hackle she had possessed even then had screamed at her 'danger'. She had paid heed to her instincts and had wisely left her sidearm in the helicopter on seeing those looks. Various people had told her afterwords that being unarmed was likely the only thing that had stopped Mike from killing her too. Even Anastasia's pleas might not have saved her life if she had been armed.

On the way to the Valley, the diplomat or whatever he had been had demanded to see the battlefield and threatened Ekaterina's career when she protested the danger. Despite the danger, Ekaterina _had_ overflown the Pankisi Gorge. No one had shot at them. Either no one had _dared_ after what Dragon had done there or there hadn't _been_ _anyone left to shoot!_ Bodies of Chechens lay everywhere where they had fallen and been left to rot. _Thousands_ of them. Ekaterina had thought herself hard, but she had lost her lunch on seeing the raw battlefield and she knew Trishov had as well because she had been cleaning his vomit out of the troop bay when he had come back out of the Kildar's castle.

When he had been _thrown out_.

It had been _priceless_ to see the arrogant diplomat in his tailored suit fall down the steps to land on his ass in the muddy field that fronted the caravanserai that the Kildar called home. Ekaterina had used the field as an LZ when directed there and the Keldara had known exactly what to do to land a chopper there. If it had all ended there with the irate politician in the mud, it would have just been funny. It _hadn't_. Trishov had screamed invective at the door to the fort for a good two minutes before spinning to Ekaterina and demanding that she take action. At which point, every _single_ Keldara in the area, at least twenty of them, had taken aim at her and she had raised her hands. In a helicopter, she was bad news. On the ground, unarmed? She had learned a lot since then, but even now, she wouldn't have a chance against so many. Back then? She had _zero_ chance and _knew_ it. Trishov had started screaming at her about ending her career and 'Jenkins' apparently just got tired of listening to him.

Before Ekaterina had even realized that the door had opened again, the man had been standing there, a bloody ax in his hands as Trishov's body fell and his head flew across the field. Then strong hands had grabbed her before she could even think to flee. She had found herself on her knees staring up at cold, dead eyes as he looked her over, his ax ready. He hadn't said anything, he had just raised his ax again and then-

A hand grasped Ekaterina's, pulling her out of her fear filled memory and she looked at Anastasia's worried face.

"When was the last time you slept, Kat?" The beautiful woman who had saved her life asked sadly. "I mean, _real_ sleep. Not being drugged or knocked unconscious."

"I don't know. A while." Kat focused on her friend's face. They hadn't _started_ that way, but after two weeks of Anastasia wearing her down, Kat had given in and relaxed. Her life had gotten _so_ much better after that. Then she had been forced to leave. To go back to her duty. To Bodark. She had buried the memories under her duty and hadn't looked back. Until now. "How long was I out?"

"Five hours." The Kildar grunted. "Tolegen did a full spinal survey and a full set of X-rays. He found no spinal damage. Just some muscle strains. Still, you are going to _hurt_ when the painkillers wear off." He warned.

"Pain tells us the nerves are working." Kat said with a nod. She swallowed hard. They hadn't said. That didn't bode well. "Nikolai? My gunner?" The other two shook their heads in unison and Kat bowed hers. "I didn't even _like_ him! He was a _creep_. But he was my _gunner_. My responsibility. Damn it. I _knew_ trying to land there was a bad idea and I did it _anyway!_ " She would not cry. Not here. Not now! She was _Bodark!_ She _would not cry!_ Anastasia gave her hand a squeeze, her face sad. She did not offer compassion. She knew Ekaterina.

"For what it is worth, not much..." The Kildar said heavily. "...it wasn't anything _you_ or _we_ did. The shell that hit your helicopter peppered him with shrapnel. A piece nicked a blood vessel inside his chest. It didn't bleed fast, but even if he had been in a hospital, there might not have been anything _anyone_ could have done after the first few minutes. No one knew he was that bad until he got here and they started examining him. He lived long enough to know _you_ were going to be okay. He asked us, _begged_ us to help you. When they heard that, the staff here offered him a beer. He died with a smile on his face, sampling Mother Lenka's best." He smiled a little forlornly. It looked out of place on his face.

Ekaterina had to smile at that as well, despite the grief. She could just _imagine_ Nikolai's reaction on tasting the _real_ Mountain Tiger brew, not the crap that the Keldara exported. She wasn't a big drinker despite being Russian and even _she_ had loved the Mountain Tiger beer as soon as she had sampled it here. It had been a _hell_ of a shock when she had acquired some of the vastly overpriced stuff in the outside world and it hadn't been _nearly_ as good.

"Thank you." Ekaterina said softly. "Like I say, he was a creep. But he was Bodark. Now… I am the last." She shook her head slowly. "I know how you feel about Russians and I know _why_. Before? I was bound by my duty and willfully blind as a result. Now? I _do_ agree with your view that their leaders _cannot_ be trusted." She said sourly. "The Americans will want me too. Hell, _lots_ of people will. Raven's Rock hurt a lot of people and Bodark was their action arm."

"So?" The Kildar asked snidely enough that Ekaterina stared at him. "If I let them lock you up or something worse, Anastasia here will likely pout." Ekaterina had to grin as Anastasia thrust out her lower lip and made it quiver. The Kildar grinned back, a first in Ekaterina's experience. Maybe he had actually mellowed a little. "See?"

"I do. I must admit, she _does_ have a powerful pout." Ekaterina sighed deeply and forced herself to relax even as Anastasia grinned at them, spoiling her pout. Her next words had the beautiful woman stiffening. "I give you my parole. More than that. I will not resist no matter what you decide to do with me, Kildar."

"For now, you need a bath and a meal." The Kildar said with a nod. "We bound you because the medics were worried you might have a seizure or something. You are on bed rest for a day or so, then a check-up with Tolegen. Then you can go or stay or whatever." That was a promise.

He scowled as something beeped at his belt. He snarled softly as Anastasia sat on Ekaterina's bed and started undoing her bonds. He put a finger to his lips as he pulled a large phone off his belt. It wasn't any kind of phone Ekaterina had seen, but she wasn't about to question his orders and mimed zipping her lips, much to Anastasia's silent mirth.

"What do _you_ want?" The Kildar asked sourly in English. Ekaterina's eyes bulged as she heard a response in English. She knew the language of course. All pilots did. He had put it on speaker? Why?

"Nice to hear your voice too, Mike." An equally sour voice came from the phone. Male. American if Ekaterina was any judge. "Haven't you gotten over your mad yet? It has been almost four years since I last talked to you."

"You will excuse me if I don't bow and scrape, Pierson." The Kildar said with a growl. "Considering that your _new_ boss is acting the same way as your _old_ boss did, I doubt I have _anything_ nice to say to you." Ekaterina stared at Anastasia, but the harem manager shook her head, motioning for silence.

"Mike..." The other groaned. "I _get_ that you are angry. I get _why_. Hell, I even _agree_ that what that fool did was dumb."

"You know? I don't actually _mind_ having a warrant out for my arrest or death. I consider it a badge of honor that Mrs Clinton signed the reward notice herself." The Kildar said nastily. "But… Come _on!_ Twenty five _thousand?_ Really? Even 'Dead or Alive', that is just plain _insulting!_ "

"You _did_ shoot down a plane over Disney World." Ekaterina's eyes bulged almost all the way out of her head at that.

"Would they have _preferred_ it to drop _nerve gas_ on everyone there?" The Kildar asked and Ekaterina felt faint. Then he scoffed. "My bad. Of _course_ they would have. Fear makes people give money to those in power. _Those_ civilians there probably didn't get those morons into office anyway, so they didn't _matter_. Women, kids, none of them _matter_ if they don't give money, influence or something to those in power."

"Mike!" The other was getting upset.

"What?" The Kildar snapped right back. "It is not like the _previous_ administration actually cared about the American people any more than the _current_ one does. I can see stiffing me on my bill, which I _didn't_ pad by the way. That was _all_ expenses that _she_ decided _she_ needed for her _own personal use_." At that, Ekaterina bit back a gasp and slapped her now free right hand over her mouth. Someone had _refused to pay?_ From his words, someone in power. Oh shit. What were they, _nuts?_

"Mike!" The other was groaning now.

"Don't even _try_ , Pierson." The Kildar said savagely. "I know _exactly_ what she spent the money on and it _wasn't_ charities. Unless of course, you count fast cars, male escorts and drug habits as charity. That nice little month long trip for her whole extended family to Barbados was a pretty penny too. All at taxpayer expense of course. A far _better_ use for the money than paying _me_." Kat had been wrong, he was _not_ mellowed at _all_. He was just as scary now as when he had nearly killed her.

"Do I want to _know_ how you know that, Mike?" The other asked softly. He didn't bother questioning the veracity of the information. If the Kildar said it, it was so. "The _Pentagon_ doesn't have access to that information!"

"It is simple." The Kildar said with barely restrained glee. "I have a few friends who very much dislike her family. They have all _kinds_ of reasons, but when asked, they decided a little bit of payback was due. They didn't even need to do anything illegal after the whole email fiasco. They would have done it for free, but unlike _some_ , when _I_ hire someone to do a job, I _fully_ intend to _pay_ for that job. And _no_." The Kildar cut the other off sternly when he started to speak. "I don't want _your_ money or your current _boss'_ money. I wanted _mine_. _She_ decided I didn't need to be paid. Fine. _She_ was Secretary of State, she _had_ the clout, she _used_ it. So be it. You _may_ quote me on this, Pierson. This is for your _entire_ asinine government: 'Fuck you _and_ the horse you rode in on'."

 _He hung up the phone!_

"And I thought _Russians_ could be stupid." Ekaterina said weakly. She paused whatever else she was going to say as he held up a hand and started curling fingers. He was counting down! She stared as he curled all of his fingers and as soon as he did, his phone started ringing. He ignored it and it continued to ring.

"No one has a monopoly on stupidity." The Kildar looked at the ceiling as his phone continued to ring. "Not Americans, not Russians, no one. They all do dumb shit. I have some people who will want to talk to you about Raven's Rock and the assholes who shot you down. They are new. They have been causing problems all over Georgia recently."

"They attacked you?" Ekaterina was trying to ignore the ringing phone as Anastasia finished releasing her. She sat up slowly. Her back twinged and she ignored that too. Her friend moved some pillows when Ekaterina was up so she was supported. She smiled at Anastasia and the woman smiled back.

"They _tried_." The Kildar said with a snort. "They must have thought the brewery was lightly defended since only women were there." Ekaterina winced at that and the Kildar nodded with a savage grin. "Yeah. Oops."

Ekaterina had to agree. Once Anastasia had softened her up, the Keldara women had gotten involved and Ekaterina had really enjoyed her time with the Keldara. She had worked hard, almost as hard as special forces training. Anyone who thought farm work was easy needed to try it for a month or two. The women? She had heard stories about the battle in the pass and after meeting Mother Lenka? The woman who had apparently led the battle that broke the Chechen encirclement, killed every last one of the enemy and then buried them in their own trench? Ekaterina _believed_ them. That was one cold, hard, ancient woman. Scary as hell even in her eighties at least. If Ekaterina turned out _half_ as tough as Mother Lenka at that age, she would count herself _fortunate_.

"Mother Lenka?" Ekaterina asked softly.

"Still kicking ass and taking names." The Kildar reassured her. "I bet when the Grim Reaper shows up for her, he takes one look, then turns and runs the hell away. In the attack on the brewery, _she_ killed two of the scum herself with a 12.7." His phone stopped ringing and then made an odd noise. He groaned. "Goddamn text messages! I hate this new stuff!" He stared at the screen and then shook his head. "N O spells 'no'." He typed as he spoke and then tapped it. "Let them try to spin _that_."

"Do I want to know?" Ekaterina was only half joking.

"He says the _current_ president wants to talk to me." The Kildar sighed deeply. "Couldn't care less. _I_ didn't vote for him. The bitch revoked my citizenship when she signed the warrant for my arrest. Then she did it for all the people who work for me. Took the veterans' pensions away as pathetic as they were. They haven't rescinded that _or_ paid me what they owe. Fuck 'em. I do well enough without their stupid bullcrap."

"They don't know about me yet." Ekaterina hung her head. "When they do..."

"We won't surrender you."Anastasia interrupted her fiercely enough that Ekaterina had to smile. The harem manager might not be a warrior but she was no pansy either. Running a harem was no joke at all. Teenage girls were bad news at times. Ekaterina had seen enough to know she _never_ wanted Anastasia's job no matter the perks.

All three of them paused as a knock came on the door. The Kildar sighed and looked at Ekaterina who shrugged and then winced as her back protested.

"Come." Ekaterina said loudly enough to be heard. An oddly indistinct man stepped in, a look of worry on his face.

"This better be good, J." The Kildar said with a growl. Ekaterina didn't know the man, did she? He definitely looked worried.

"Um, it is." The man frowned. "I _just_ got a call from an old acquaintance who left the game years ago after the change in tide became clear. He went to Hollywood and took up work at a movie studio."

"And?" The Kildar asked, oddly patient with the man.

"And he knows I have worked with _you_." J replied. "He doesn't know a lot, but he _does_ know that I _did_ work with you. He wants an introduction."

"A _what?_ " The Kildar, Anastasia and Ekaterina all chorused.

"Um, he said that his studio was sold a big pile of information. Formerly classified information." J said with a wince as the Kildar stared at him. "Boss, it was information on you and it apparently went to _every_ major studio. I have got the Vanner and the girls doing some preliminary data searches, but it doesn't look good."

"He _didn't_." Another first in Ekaterina's experience, the Kildar looked _shocked_.

"I don't know yet who leaked it or if it _was_ leaked. I am looking into it. They _know_ , Boss." J said slowly. "Hollywood _knows_ who you _were_."

"They want to make a movie about Ghost."


	4. Chapter 4

**Angry ghosts**

"Ghost."

For a long moment, there was utter silence in the room after Ekaterina's stunned word and then she looked at 'Jenkins'. Really looked at him. American. Male. She had heard hints that he had once been a US Navy SEAL, so the right service. About the right age. The right build. The right hair. Faces could change fairly easily and most of the available pictures of the man who had used that handle had been fairly bad. If he _was_ the one who had been called Ghost… The man who had stopped a horrific attack on American teenage girls almost single handed, tracking the scum who had kidnapped the girls off college campuses right into Syria, and fighting to rescue them then _that_ was incredible enough. But then, there was a _similar_ man. One who had stopped a _nuclear_ attack on Paris! Again, almost single-handed! She had seen classified records. Bodark had been involved in the cleanup of a lost nuke before she had joined them. The man who had _stopped_ that stolen Russian nuke from blowing up Paris _and the Pope_ had been a mystery. No past. No identification beyond a cover identity that was easy to discredit. The man _did not exist_. The French had been very annoyed with him for his tactics, but again, he had vanished just like a ghost. The _few_ pictures that Russian Intelligence had managed to acquire of the man there had been also been very bad, but… The Kildar _matched_ both descriptions. And from his reaction? It _had_ been him.

There was only _one_ thing to do. _Any_ Western Special Forces or Spetsnatz would likely do the same! Muslim fanatics might want him dead. Everyone _else?_

Anastasia stared as Ekaterina slowly raised a hand and saluted the Kildar in the style of the Army of the Russian Federation.

"If you _were_ Ghost, then this is likely from _every_ professional soldier, _everywhere_. 'Well done'." Ekaterina said firmly. Then she added her own. "Bodark Salut!" She howled softly, her company's trademark.

Anastasia giggled at the Kildar's stunned expression. J was still oddly indistinct, but she could tell he was amused. She held her salute even when her arm started complaining. The Kildar shook his head and then returned it, American style. She held her salute until he dropped his.

"This is going to cause all kinds of problems." The Kildar said softly. "J? I figured you knew. Initial thoughts. Is there any way to spin this?"

"I wasn't going to say anything." J said weakly. "I didn't want you mad at me." Ekaterina had to snicker at that, despite the seriousness of the situation. That was all too true. The Kildar waved at him and the man continued. "Initial response? We are looking at a shitstorm. The _reason_ you went dark was because of the fatwas and _they_ are still valid."

Ekaterina inhaled in realization. Ghost had done miracles for the West, but in doing so, he had earned powerful enemies in any number of Islamic countries. Iran in particular. Al Queida wasn't as big now after the rise of ISIS, but they still had support in any number of places and if they found out where the man who had killed their declared leader was? All hell would break loose. Nutcases from _everywhere_ would flood here to seek vengeance.

"Didn't Obama claim that his people killed Bin Laden in Pakistan?" Ekaterina asked slowly. Everyone looked at her and she shrugged. "I thought he claimed that the one Ghost offed was a double."

" _She_ claimed all kinds of things to try and cut my funding. I pissed her off and the feeling was mutual." The Kildar said sourly. "No one believed half of what she said. _Especially_ after Benghazi." Ekaterina nodded. Even for American politicians, _that_ debacle had been stupid. _Public_ and stupid, no less.

His phone had stopped ringing and now, it started again. He took it in his hand and stared at it. Then his eyes went hard and Ekaterina swallowed again. Anastasia recoiled from him as J moved back towards the door. To flee? Maybe. Whoever he was, he wasn't stupid. The Kildar's rage was _dangerous_. He keyed it on and spoke in a bright and cheerful voice. _Everyone_ winced at that. Oh dear. He was _beyond_ pissed.

"Kildar residence, how may we direct your call?" He asked. "Press _one_ for lies. Press _two_ for death and destruction. Press _three_ to talk to a representative and prepare to be put on hold for at _least_ two hours." His smile was an evil thing and everyone shuddered.

"Mike..." Pierson's voice from the speaker was hushed. From his tone, he knew how angry the Kildar was and probably why. He was worried. Smart man. "Um… You heard."

"Yeah." Mike's voice turned flat. "Did _you_ do it?"

" _No!_ " Whoever this Pierson said quickly. "It wasn't us. It wasn't the administration! Hell, it wasn't even the _former_ administration. They _knew_ better. Mike! We are investigating! We will catch whoever broke this!"

"Will you?" The Kildar asked, his tone still mild, if flat. "Not that it will do me or mine any good. You know, even with all the bullshit, even with all the angst and stupidity and silliness, I _wasn't_ going to break my word. I gave my word to a _real_ president. Not the jokers you have had for the last few years."

"Mike, we can _fix_ this!" Pierson begged. _Begged!_

" _Can you?"_ Oh, _that_ was _not_ mild. The rage that sang though the Kildar's voice was a terrible, terrible thing. "You _know_ the Mullahs and sheiks will not attack _you_. Your current boss is strong. Inept at anything resembling diplomacy, but strong. You _know_ what they will do as soon as this data hits the net." He turned to J. "How long?"

"Couple of hours at best." J kept his voice low, but shook his head. "The story is too good to keep to yourself unless you fear for your life. There are lots of people with grudges against Islamics now. Once the story hits the main Internet, it _will_ spread. Go viral. I bet everywhere in a day."

"I see." The Kildar sighed and slowly relaxed. "Well, nice knowing you, Bob." He said sourly. "You can tell the bitch she won."

" _She didn't do it, Mike!_ " Pierson actually shouted that. "She is scared shitless of what you are about to do!"

"Wise." Everyone but the Kildar in the room said that.

"She is my enemy." The Kildar said flatly. "She had proven that over and over. Until proven otherwise, I will assume she did it. That kind of dumb-ass tactic was and _is_ her stock in trade after all." He shook his head. "Anastasia, better get the girls together. I will need to talk to everyone. Explain." He turned to J and did not speak his name even as he muted his phone. "Get Tolegen to put it back together and then get the hell out of here."

"You think I am _leaving?_ " J demanded angrily. The Kildar shook his head.

"Yeah." The Kildar said firmly. " _You_ don't need to die with us. No one knows you. You and Katya can disappear. Maybe you can do something? Make _someone_ pay for this? You _know_ what they are going to do, J. We cannot defend from a nuke and you _know_ Iran has them. They are one of the few groups who _will_ use them."

"So we plant _yours_ in _Tehran_ first." J said flatly. Kat actually wasn't surprised the Kildar had a nuke. She knew that the Russian government had _handed_ him four of their smallest in exchange for _whatever_ he had destroyed in Pankisi. She had never been able to find out what _that_ had been and from what little she had discovered? She was glad of that. The few Keldara who had spoken of it had simply said that _nukes_ were _preferable_. For _Keldara_ to say something was _worse_ than _nukes?_ She had dropped her inquiries. She didn't want to know. She had been _reasonably_ sure that Trishov had been trying to get a nuke _back_ and paid for his silliness with his life. Nearly Kat's as well. "They want to play? We _play_."

"Bloodthirsty much? You have been around the Keldara too long." The Kildar complained. "You can get the girls out. Maybe hide them." It was not very well known that the Kildar had a harem. Fewer still knew that he used that as an excuse to give them education that was virtually unknown for poor people in the area. Kat only knew because she had taken lessons in the harem herself and been shocked at how smart the girls were. The Kildar doted on them and they loved him for it. Yes, it _was_ a fully functional harem, but Kat had _never_ seen _single_ a girl complain about her treatment. Homework, yes. The Kildar's _bed?_ Never. If anything, she remembered fights about who was _next_ for it. "J, please?"

"How many will leave?" J asked softy. The Kildar looked at the floor and J shook his head. "You know how they feel. They live for the Kildar, they will die for the Kildar if needed. As will _I_. I didn't know what to expect when I came here. I knew a little of what you had done, but not all. I was just doing it for the thrill. I stayed because you and yours made me welcome even with all the ugliness of my profession. You are better than this, Kildar. Better than _them_. None of us will leave and you _know_ it."

"No." The Kildar said weakly. "J, come on! You are the _only_ one who can..."

"Wait." Ekaterina said slowly and everyone looked at her. "You have a nuke and some know about it. Not everyone." Her words were not a question. "Do the _mullahs_ know?"

"Will they _care?_ " J asked snidely.

"They are human." Ekaterina said softly. Even with the supporting pillows, her back was starting to hurt and she fought to remain upright. "Whatever they may claim in public, they likely don't want to die any more than _we_ do. I now owe you my life _twice_. Give it to me, _I_ will deliver it. I am already a pariah. If it _is_ a Russian nuke, then the US won't be blamed if you blow it either as revenge or deterrence."

Anastasia hissed in horror, but both the Kildar and what had to be a spy looked at her with oddly calculating eyes.

"They will blame the US anyway. They always do. Admittedly, much of their problems stem from the US in some way." The Kildar shook his head and keyed his phone back on. A torrent of profanity sounded from it and the Kildar actually smiled. It was grim, that smile, but a smile. " _Temper_ , Bob."

"Mike!" There was sudden silence from the phone and then the other spoke slowly. " _Whatever_ you are going to do, _don't_! We have forces in motion to help-"

"You send _anything_ into our airspace and we _will_ shoot it down." The Kildar warned. "Manned or not, I don't _care_. I bet you know the Israelis gave us a set of their newest SAMs to field test for them in harsher winter conditions than they have in Israel. They work fine. So do the surplus ZSU 23-4s that I got from them at the same time for _peanuts."_

Ouch! Kat had to wince hard at that and regretted it as her back hurt worse. Russian Intelligence had known he had anti-air defenses, but _that?_ The ZSU 23-4 vehicle mounted anti-aircraft weapon system was old, the originals dating from the Vietnam War. But it was proven effective even against modern equipment. If he had upgraded the radars as heavily as he upgraded _everything_ he got? Oh dear. Four 23 millimeter cannon made a _hell_ of a firestorm for even _armored_ aircraft to fly through. She knew. She had seen it, faced them in battle. She had lost comrades to such weapon systems. If he had more than one? _She_ wouldn't want to fly anywhere _near_ here without a _lot_ of backup. Add top of the line Israeli SAMs and _no one_ would want to try this place. Not even stealth aircraft would have a chance against that if the Kildar was half as prepared as she expected him to be.

"Mike!" The other begged. "Don't be _stupid!_ "

"Stupid?" The Kildar asked, to all appearances baffled. "Why would I do that? _That_ is the prerogative of the US government. Which, as I recall from my last conversation with you, I have absolutely _nothing_ to do with." His tone was mild, but his eyes were flashing. "What was it your boss at the time said? Oh, yes. 'We protect US citizens. _You_ are not US citizens.'" He shrugged. "Whatever. You want to brown-nose your _new_ boss the same as you brown-nosed the bitch and _her_ boss? Go for it. We are not American anymore. You have _no_ authority over us. We have been ready for this. Well, not _this_ per say, but _something_ from you assholes. As soon as _anyone_ starts shooting at my people, _everything_ I have goes onto the net. Good luck keeping _your_ government or _any_ government running when the Albanian take hits the main streams."

Ekaterina didn't understand that and from the horrified looks on Anastasia's and J's faces? She was _glad_ of that.

"Name your price." A new voice. A familiar voice. Ekaterina bit back a gasp as the _US president_ came onto the line. "You are a mercenary. How much do you want?'

"My _price?_ " The Kildar didn't seem fazed at all by the new voice in the conversation. "Oh, I dunno… A bunch of lives I want back. Lives that were cut short by people like you who lied to me, _Sir_." There was precious little respect in the Kildar's voice. "People who gave me inaccurate information, _knowing_ it was inaccurate and got a bunch of my people killed in the need to keep their secrets. Well. Fuck them. Fuck _you_. I am sure that your good buddy Vladimir is shitting a brick right now too. Because _he_ knows what my response is. _He_ offered me a billion dollars for what his people gave me after Pankisi. After he found out I did not give _all_ of them to you. I told him where he could _stick it_."

"Really?" The other man wasn't angry. He sounded almost appreciative?

"Yeah." The Kildar chuckled, but it held little humor. "He tried extra-legal methods next, but um… Some Spetsnaz are very good. My people are _better_. A few of the Russians survived. Which is better than what happened to your predecessor's team."

" _What?_ " Ekaterina was hardly the only one to say that. Two voices spoke the same from the phone. Anastasia put her hand to her face and J? He was a statue.

"Funny story. I didn't fire a shot and neither did any of the Keldara." The Kildar said with a snort. "Did you know the Siberian Tigers are coming back? I didn't. I saw one here a while back and thought it was once off. An oddity. Maybe a hallucination. Then a team of my scouts found a mess out in the woods. Apparently, a team of American Marine Force Recon troops of all people dropped into the middle of a _den_ of them out in the boonies. The surprise was apparently the same for both sides, but the tigers won the resulting fracas _and_ got a free dinner out of it." He made a face as both voices from the other end gagged. Ekaterina felt a bit faint herself. "It was _quite_ a mess from all accounts. We recovered their dog tags and a bit of gear. Which is how we knew they were Marines. I am afraid the bodies are um… gone. Bob? I know you have had other teams of soldiers moving through my area of operation fairly regularly and _you_ know that _my_ people shadow them for practice and to make sure none of you get ideas. Dropping Marines in here unannounced was a _very_ bad idea. If the animals hadn't gotten them, we _would_ have. They may be good. They are not _that_ good."

"I didn't know anything about that, Mike." The one named Pierson said slowly. "Whoever did that didn't go through me."

"Foresooth, I thinketh something stinketh in the District of Columbia." The Kildar said with a snarl. "To hell with _Denmark_. To hell with _you_. _You_ send _anything_ my way or if _Vladimir_ sends anything my way, all _either_ of you will get back is _pieces_ and _maybe_ identification. Maybe. _If_ I am in a good _mood_."

"You cannot do this alone, Mr. Harmon." The US President tried again, but the Kildar was having none of it.

"Yeah, why _shouldn't_ I let you and yours _steal_ everything I have worked so hard for? It is what you _do_." The Kildar snapped. "You have the right to take anything you want any time you want, because you are American and rich. Well guess _what?_ _I_ am rich too and I don't spend _my_ money on _prostitutes_. Try and take _my_ stuff. Please. You won't _like_ what happens." He paused and then spoke a bit calmer. "And for the _record_ , my name is _Jenkins_. You may call me that or Kildar. Not Harmon. Mike Harmon was American and served in your Navy. Me? I am _not_ American according to Mrs. Clinton and your esteemed predecessor. _None_ of your administration seem to be concerned with that. So, American problems are by definition _not_ _mine_. I have _other_ problems. Such as _where_ I am going to put _Vladimir's_ little _toy_ before the shitstorm you Americans have dropped on me kills everyone I hold dear. I think _Tehran_ would do _nicely_."

A complete silence fell. No one seemed willing to speak. To dare the Kildar's wrath.

"You fought hard to keep nuclear weapons from harming civilians." The President said after a moment. "You won't do that." He didn't sound very sure. Hell, _Ekaterina_ wasn't sure if the Kildar was serious or not.

"Tell that to _Chief_ _Adams._ " With that, the Kildar cut the phone again ad hung it back on his belt. Only when it was secured did he slump. Anastasia rose and went to his side. She didn't say anything. She just wrapped her arms around him and stood there, holding him.

" _Adams?_ It wasn't _tigers_ , was it?" Ekaterina said softly.

"It _was_." J's voice was just as quiet. "But that came _later_. The teams were rather pissed. They _had_ found a den of tigers out in the woods and um… Most of them _were_ alive when they were dropped into the den in their skivvies. They got off _easy_."

"Adams was the _field commander_." Ekaterina said weakly. J nodded. "What the hell did those Marines _do?_ "

"They were not Marines. They were American black ops. They were _pretending_ to be US Marines. They faked being a team doing the usual training in the area until they got close to a group of Keldara kids. They gave the shadow team the slip." J shook his head. "Then they tried a snatch. It was their _very_ bad luck that that group of kids were being chaperoned that day by Chief Adams. They demanded his surrender. Even surrounded with multiple automatic weapons aimed at him, he told them to and I quote 'fuck off'."

"Yeah, he _would_." Ekaterina remembered the crusty old sailor with a fond smile. "How many did he get?"

"Three dead, but he hurt them _all_." J sighed. "Radios were jammed, new tech. He gave one of the kids his radio and told them all to run. To report. They did. They heard firing behind them as they ran. Gunshots always make alarms sound across our land, let alone the _claymore_ _mine_ _s_ the Chief set as he led them a merry chase. By the time the Keldara response teams got there, maybe ten minutes later, there were _eight_ wounded black ops left out of a full squad of eleven and the Chief was dead. We um… We were not gentle when we asked for information and they told us eventually that they had been sent to 'acquire' the nuke by any means necessary. Including taking children hostage since some people in high places know that the Kildar has a soft spot for kids. Their orders came from someone in the CIA but the previous president or his Secretary of State _had_ to sign off on such a move. Adams fell protecting Keldara kids. He went into the dun as a Keldara honored dead. The survivor _s_ of the snatch team _did_ go into a tiger den along with the bodies and they _were_ alive when they did. They _got off easy_. The _Mothers_ wanted them, Mother _Lenka_ in particular. I shudder to think what _she_ might have done. _She_ liked Adams."

"Bozhe moi." Ekaterina breathed in horror, but not at the fate of the men. "His own _country_ killed him."

"Not _his_ country according to Mrs. Clinton. We are traitors after all for not kowtowing to her and hers. I am sure she danced with glee when she heard about his death. I sent a message to his remaining family. Only one replied, but I know they all got it." The Kildar shook himself hard. "You are free to leave when you are able, Ekaterina." He promised. "It will take even the worst of the nuts a couple of days at the very least to send forces here. We have time to prepare. For all the good it will do in the end. Damn her. Damn _them_."

Ekaterina looked at him and then at Anastasia who looked ready to cry. She didn't _like_ people who made Anastasia cry. The she-wolf that lurked deep in Ekaterina's soul reared her head and growled in anger. Ekaterina didn't have many friends. Someone had _hurt_ her friends. Someone would _pay!_

"I am not leaving." Ekaterina said fiercely. "I liked Adams too."

She had. That man had been irreverent, belligerent, sometimes silly and stupid, but he had _also_ been _fair_ to a Russian prisoner who he hadn't _needed_ to be fair to. That had been memorable. The Kildar looked at her and then at Anastasia who shrugged. He looked at J who also shrugged.

"Fair enough. I know when to pick my battles." A weary warrior peeked out of the Kildar's eyes for a moment as he scrutinized Ekaterina. Then he smiled a much more natural smile.

"Want a job?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Allies**

Ekaterina did not scream. Indeed, she did not _move_.

Doctor Tolegen Arensky looked at her and then let out a long suffering sigh as he slowly shook his head. He removed his hands and backed away from the bed with his hands still. Not that he was in danger from _her_ , but it was likely reflex from being around Keldara so long. They were _dangerous_ even they didn't want to be.

"You know how the back muscles work, Ekaterina. You have to know this _does_ work better if you at least _exhale?_ " His question was somewhere between sad and snide. Ekaterina just looked at him and he shook his head ruefully. "Yes, yes, I _know_ such things are for lesser beings, not you mightily thewed warrior types, but geez! It _does_ work better if you breathe out. You don't need to scream or show any weakness like a pansy that you so deplore, but the release of breath _does_ help!"

Ekaterina had to smile at the doctor's silliness. There hadn't been a lot of levity when the Kildar had broken the news about what was coming. She slumped a little and slowly relaxed the muscles that had tightened when he had warned her that what he was going to do would hurt. It had and she of course had not reacted at all. Weak people did not survive Bodark _training_ , let alone the _missions_. Pilot or no, Ekaterina _was_ Bodark. Pain did little to her but make her angry.

"Sorry, Doctor." Ekaterina frowned as she eased herself on her stomach. It wasn't very comfortable, but he had needed access to her back, so she had just rolled over when asked. "It is habit and training. Making noise in the field is a bad idea much of the time, no matter how much something might hurt. Again?" The doctor sighed and she nodded. "I _do_ know, doctor. If the muscles set in the wrong places, they will be even worse to get back into position. They may even require surgery if they get too bad and you don't do that."

He nodded. She wasn't hurt that badly, but she been trapped in an odd position when she had crashed and after. Her back _really_ hadn't liked that position. At least nothing was broken. He looked as if he was about to speak, but was interrupted.

"'Mightily thewed'?" Anastasia asked incredulously from where she sat by the door. She had been talking to Ekaterina when the doctor had found time in his schedule to see Ekaterina. She hadn't left and Ekaterina appreciated that. Doctors were not the pilot's favorite people although Tolegen was okay. "I _think_ I know what that means, but I am not sure. I am also not sure I want to _know_." Ekaterina had to grin at that. " _What_ have you been reading, Doctor?"

"When I asked for something new, something different, the Kildar gifted me the entire works of a man named Howard." Arensky actually looked a bit embarrassed. Ekaterina looked a question at him and he shook his head again. "The Kildar got me a new Kindle for Christmas and he seems to have gotten me hooked on the old Conan serials."

" _Conan the Barbarian?_ " The pilot and the harem manager chorused. Arensky pinked a little more and nodded. Both women stared at each other, mouths agape.

"Just when I think this place can't get any _weirder_." Ekaterina was smiling as she complained whimsically. She slowly shook her head. "We do need to shift that muscle. Stasia's massage did wonders..." She smiled at her friend and the harem manager returned it. Then her face turned serious. "...but that one muscle didn't move. Give me something to bite on." She shifted a bit on her stomach.

"No beating." Arensky said firmly. He waved at Anastasia and she nodded, accepting his orders. " _She_ may enjoy such _far_ too much, but _you_ are still my patient, Ekaterina. No one is beating you. That muscle is right over your kidney and you already took a pounding today. Even you tough spetsnaz types can die if you lose enough kidney function."

He was really worried. Then again, keeping the Keldara healthy was his job. Now anyway. She wasn't sure _what_ he had done before working for the Kildar. His records in the Kremlin had been slim to say the least and _reeked_ of 'cover-up'. After her debriefing when she had gone back, she had never asked and wouldn't. The Kildar _had_ told J to get 'Tolegen to put the nuke back together', so… Ekaterina probably didn't want to know what the doctor had done before he had met the Kildar.

"That _might_ work, but it wasn't what I was planning." Ekaterina reassured the doc and he relaxed a little. "Stasia here is very strong, but we need someone stronger. What I think we need is someone who can push the muscle and hold it in place for a couple of minutes while Stasia does her magic on the surrounding ligaments and tendons. She needs another hand or two to hold it while she loosens the tightness. The muscle is too broad for her to hold _and_ massage. She cannot do three things at once if they are not close together."

Anastasia frowned, but then nodded. She was very good at what she did, but she knew her limits.

"That could work." Tolegen mused. "However, your musculature is very well developed. I am not strong enough to hold that if you move, which you _will_ , and any of the Keldara would hurt you without meaning to. No offense to them, but they don't do _restrained_ violence very well." Anastasia nodded, her face slightly sick.

"No, they don't." Ekaterina sighed in memory and shifted a little, easing her nightgown where it had bunched uncomfortably underneath her. She blew out a deep breath. "I can't believe I am going to say this. Is Katya available?"

"Um..." Anastasia and Tolegen looked at each other and shared a wince. Ekaterina understood. She had seen Katya work out full contact with the Kildar once. It had been memorable. Terrifying.

"She is scary. I don't know why she scares people so much more than she scares me." Ekaterina said firmly. "I never _asked_. I figured I had no need to know. I _do_ know she _is_ strong and she has _precise_ control. I _also_ know she is loyal to the Kildar."

"She is. Very much so." Anastasia said slowly. "She is actually out in the hall with an allied intelligence specialist. They wanted to talk to you about the people who shot you down."

"Then we can 'strike two birds with one stone' as many say." Ekaterina said with a nod. "I need to talk to them and she can help you with this muscle, Anastasia."

"Are you _sure_ about this?" Doctor Arensky asked. "She is dangerous, Ekaterina. Um..." Her swallowed as Ekaterina glared at him.

" _Who_ are you talking to, Doctor?" Anastasia asked with a grin as Arensky raised his hands in surrender. "You know what Kat _does_. What she _is_."

"Was." All eyes went to the door where a beautiful woman was standing. She wasn't _quite_ the same level of beauty as Anastasia, but she was a looker. She wore a business suit easily, but Ekaterina had seen her in everything from a t-shirt and jeans to an evening gown, looking comfortable in each. But that was almost inconsequential. The newcomer was _easily_ the most dangerous person in the room when she entered it. Ekaterina had been around dangerous people for most of her life and while the Kildar was and always _would be_ at the top of that list, this woman came a close second. Ekaterina had never been sure _why_ she put Katya there. The woman had never been anything but distantly polite to her. But the pilot had and from what she had heard? _Everyone_ agreed with her. Even the _Kildar!_ "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, Anastasia, but I was expecting to hear her cry out. Silly that." She smiled as she nodded to Ekaterina. There was no friendliness in that smile, but no hostility either. "Hello, Little Wolf."

The pet name that the Keldara had given her had been a joke at first after she had been interrogated and despite her training, had spilled her guts about who she was and what. That time was a blur, but she was pretty sure Katya had been involved somehow. What had started as a joke had gradually changed over the time Ekaterina had been with them to respect and when she had been forced to leave? They had all sent her away with a howl. Anastasia's howl of loss had cut deep into Ekaterina's heart and she had walled that part of herself off. Now, she was back, but things had changed. She wasn't a pup anymore and they knew it. Now? The title was almost totally respect. Almost.

"Katya." Ekaterina said with a matching nod. "You heard." She wasn't going to ask. Either Katya would help or she would not. Asking likely wouldn't do anything but annoy her.

"I did. It makes sense. I will hold the muscle and we can talk." A dark haired woman followed Katya into the room and the scary woman nodded an introduction. "This is Raquel. She is with Mossad. The people who shot you down are known to her."

Ekaterina did not react, but her mind was whirling. Mossad was the Israeli intelligence service. They had the reputation of being some of the best in the world at what they did and it was deserved. They also had a reputation for doing whatever the hell it took to get the job done and that too was deserved. They were not all cold blooded assassins any more than all _Russians_ were incredibly heavy drinkers, but there _was_ a level of truth to both statements. Looking at the woman's eyes? Ekaterina knew she faced someone who had killed at close range and would again if needed. She had seen the same look in mirrors occasionally. She nodded to Raquel.

"I had never seen gear like that before." Ekaterina said she forced herself to relax. Katya moved to her bedside even as Anastasia did the same. "The weapons. The armor. It all looked like something out of an American or Indian science fiction movie."

"True. Hollywood or Bollywood would make such." Raquel's voice held traces of a French accent, but only traces. "They _do_ like their tech toys and we have been trying without success to determine where the stuff comes from. You killed four of them. Well done. If _anyone_ deserves being blown to pieces from the air, _they_ do." She wasn't faking the surge of anger that swelled into her voice. Not a chance.

"Who are they?" Ekaterina fought to stay relaxed as strong hands took hold of her back and pushed. The muscle protested and she ignored the pain as always.

"Keep talking." Doctor Arensky ordered when she clenched her mouth shut. "I know you won't cry out, but just the movement of air will _help_." The bedridden pilot nodded a little jerkily.

"Right." Ekaterina grunted and then growled deep in her throat as Anastasia's hands found the sore spots and started biting deep into them, trained fingers kneading the stiffness away. It hurt like fire. "That armor was _incredible_. It took two...Uh..." She grunted as pain flared and then vanished. She continued. "... _two_ twelve gauge slugs at near point blank range."

" _I_ have seen that armor take a 338 sniper round and the guy get up after." Raquel agreed. Ekaterina stared at her and the Mossad agent nodded. "Head shots are the only guaranteed kill without special ammunition and _those_ are hard. The scum move fast."

"Then how the hell did _we_ get… Ugh..." Ekaterina grunted again as Anastasia's fingers found another very tender spot and soothed it professionally. "...any at _all?_ " She fought a sigh of relief as the pain faded under the harem manager's expert fingers.

"You took them by surprise." Raquel nodded. "Their hasty bunker was facing the _other_ way. Their trap was for the Kildar's helicopters and you sprung it early."

"Who the hell _are_ they?" Ekaterina did not react as Anastasia's hands paused and other hands started checking her muscles carefully. Tolegen had deft and gentle hands. "Attacking the Kildar is a _bad_...Uh." She gasped as the doctor poked something that protested.

"There, Anastasia." The doctor said quietly. "That is the last bit. I really wish we could sedate you for this, but we know how our Little Wolf reacts to sedatives." Ekaterina gasped again as Anastasia's fingers touched the sore spot and then started their dance again.

"Badly?" Raquel asked, curious. Ekaterina looked up at Katya who gave a tiny nod.

"Most common sedatives have no effect on me." Ekaterina was breathing hard, but kept her voice level. "Of the harsher ones that the Kildar used when I was resisting, one made me hyper to the point I hurt myself and the _other_ made me _seize_. Most strong sedatives will trigger such reactions." Hence why she had been bound when she had woken first. Not for anyone _else's_ safety. For _hers_.

"And that is… intentional?" Raquel mused at the pilot's tone. Ekaterina nodded and the Mossad agent actually made a face. "I _thought_ I knew what your kind were. But _that?_ "

"It is a backup plan. Modern interrogation cannot be resisted. Drugs combined with psychological pressure will break anyone no matter how strong, given time. Give a Bodark prisoner a strong sedative to move him or her into an interrogation ward? Bam, no more prisoner." Ekaterina relaxed as the pain faded completely. Anastasia gave her back a pat and then Tolegen's fingers were back, questing for more trouble. Ekaterina fought hard not to tense but this time nothing hurt. "It is not perfect, but little _is_."

Katya had stepped back and Anastasia did too. Ekaterina slowly stretched out her back, arching this way and that. Nothing hurt this time and she smiled at the doctor who smiled back.

"Thanks, doc." The pilot said gratefully as she rolled onto her back and she smiled widened when nothing as much as twinged.

"For all the good it may do in the end, it is worth it to help people." Doctor Arensky gave her hand a pat and then was gone. Ekaterina looked at the two intel types and then at Anastasia who shook her head.

"Anastasia, she is not going to eat me." Ekaterina said with a shrug. "And you likely do not want to hear this. I bet the girls are up to mischief."

"Are they ever _not?_ " Katya and Anastasia chorused and then looked at each other. Ekaterina fought a giggle as Raquel looked confused. Anastasia sighed and nodded.

"We can talk later." The harem manager said with a smile. "I will have Martya bring you dinner in, what you think, Kat? An hour? Two?"

"Martya is _still here?_ " Ekaterina asked and then kicked herself. "Of _course_ she is." Very _few_ of the Kildar's harem _wanted_ to leave after the education he gave them. Education in _many_ things. "Give it two hours." She had to smile as Anastasia came close and gave her a peck on the cheek. Then she too was gone. The pilot looked at Katya who sat and indicated another chair by the wall that Raquel took. "I am on bed rest until tomorrow, so… You have questions and so do I."

"The Keldara said that three of the enemy approached your helicopter but were scared off when Dragon started playing her music. Most would be." Katya had an odd look on her face. Almost worry. Almost. "Then they ran like hell when you sent _your_ message."

"If they are that tough and well equipped, they might even give the _Keldara_ a run for their money." Ekaterina frowned. "As silly as that seems, they _might_ have. Why did they run?"

"One, their helmets have auditory enhancers built in, your music _had_ to hurt them. It was a surprise to the _Keldara_ , I can only _imagine_ how shocked the others were. Two? Their trap was blown very thoroughly to hell along with their team that had the surface to air weapons." Raquel smiled grimly. "The Kildar recovered four more high tech SAMs. Better than anything in production that _any_ of us have ever seen." Ekaterina blanched and Raquel nodded. "Your countermeasure didn't have any effect. Your evasion maneuver _did_. Well flown."

"Then we got blindsided and they hit the tail rotor." Ekaterina winced in memory. "Next thing I know? My bird is are on the ground in pieces. What hit us?"

"A .50 cal sniper rifle with an armor piecing round." Raquel replied instantly. "No way to see it coming or evade at that range." Ekaterina whistled and Raquel nodded yet again. Such a round could make a hole in some _tanks_. "They must have known you were not Dragon by then."

"I wasn't flashing landing lights, but I was about to switch to night vision and infrared spotlight." Ekaterina shivered in memory. "I didn't know they were Keldara." She admitted.

"Why were you going to land?" Katya asked, her tone oddly compassionate. A very big change for her or a ploy to get more information. With her? Kat bet on the latter. "After what happened at the airbase, you _had_ to know how regular Russian forces would react to you. Let alone spetsnaz."

"I was tired of running." Ekaterina said with a wince. "Nikolai was hit, dying although I didn't know it at the time. I suspected he was hit badly, but I had no idea. I had no orders, no hierarchy. No..." She broke off as Raquel inhaled sharply.

"No Alpha." The Mossad agent said flatly. "You were free to choose for the first time in long time. And you chose to help."

"It wasn't something _noble_." Ekaterina protested. "I figured wherever they asked to be dropped would have fuel and ask few questions." Both women looked skeptical and she snarled softly. "I _knew_ I was dead after the coup failed. But I had a chance to _choose!_ I wanted to make something right after everything we did wrong. It was our only choice, what Bodark did, but it _was_ wrong. Treason is _never_ right, even when it succeeds. Most of us knew that, but it was die trying or die not. We chose to to die _trying_. Instead, Nikolai is dead and I am not."

"Ekaterina Kerasimov _is_ dead." Katya said softly when Kat had wound down and the pilot went still. "A team of Russian troops on patrol found a wrecked, burned MI-24 out in the woods near the Georgian border and took the two badly burned bodies they discovered in it back to their base. There, the bodies were identified using DNA as Stárshiy Leytenánt Ekaterina Kerasimov and Stárshiy Serzhánt Nikolai Zeitsev. The last two remaining Bodark fugitives. The file on Bodark is closed."

"I..." Kat swallowed hard. "That is _impossible_. The Kremlin has records, _better_ records. _Hard copy records_ in _sealed vaults_ that you _won't_ be able _get at_ to alter. You cannot change those."

" _We_ didn't." Katya replied easily enough that Ekaterina's eyes narrowed. "The SVR and FSB are falling all over themselves right now trying to stay on the Kildar's good side." Raquel nodded and Ekaterina glanced at her.

" _We_ know his temper too." The Mossad agent said with a wince. "Much as _some_ of my people may applaud it, if he _does_ set off a nuke in Tehran or worse, _Mecca,_ then we haven't _seen_ bad yet. I have totally genuine papers for you. Your name is Katherine Keras. You answer to 'Kat'. You were born in Tel Aviv, and educated abroad before returning to serve in the IDF. You are a helicopter mechanic of some renown in Israel and were recruited by the Kildar two years ago to help maintain his MI-24s since you like tinkering with Russian _junk_." She smiled at the last but Kat felt faint.

"You have read my file." Kat said weakly. She _had_ called the Russian Army version of the MI-24 'junk' on _numerous_ occasion. It _was_. The Bodark version had been better, but the whole _design_ was the best _1970s_ tech available. It _wasn't_ very good by twenty-first century standards even with all the upgrades. Still capable, but far outclassed by more modern equipment. She had been very loud in denouncing it on occasion. She flew it, but that _didn't_ mean she _liked_ it.

"Like she said..." Raquel said with a frown. " _Lots_ of people are _very_ worried right now. The Kildar brought stability to a region that lacked it for a _very_ long time. _His_ way, mind you. But it _worked._ "

"These guys in black high tech armor attacked him and suddenly, his biggest secret is blown?" Kat said slowly, anger rising. "This isn't a coincidence, is it?"

"Considering that _no one_ in _any_ government wanted this? Not even the mullahs in Iran will want what is going to happen." Raquel made a face again. "No."

"I would bet my own money that it is 23 Society again."


	6. Chapter 6

**Societies**

"23 Society?" Kat stared at the Mossad agent, her mouth ajar. She closed it with a click. "The _conspiracy theory?_ "

"I see Bodark kept up with Russian Intelligence reports." Raquel said sourly. "In answer to your question, yes _and_ no." Kat just looked at her and the red haired woman frowned. "Various intelligence agencies had heard of such, but it was always discounted as the ravings of crackpots. Until last year anyway." She looked away, her eyes obviously not seeing the wall she was staring at.

"'23 Society did it'." Katya said very quietly. Both other women looked at her and she nodded. "It was a convenient scapegoat for all kinds of things that went wrong. It was easy to blame some shadowy group like the Illuminati when weird stuff happened. It is very human to do that. But until last year, 23 Society wasn't real and everyone knew it. Last year, everything changed."

Kat slowly shook her head. "What happened?"

"It actually started _two_ years ago with a covert op that went bad." Katya replied. "Two soldiers were sent in to deal with a stash of nastiness that had been detected in a remote part of Georgia. They accomplished the mission but when they ex-filtrated, they were ambushed and captured. One was beaten to within an inch of his life, the other was taken and no one knew why or by whom."

"Wait..." Kat stiffened. She had heard, some. "North."

"You heard about that." Raquel was very quiet.

"Some." Kat frowned. "While the various intelligence agencies do not trust one another at all, there _is_ a certain level of respect that has to be maintained between them or things will get very bad, very fast. The FSB and CIA may _be_ adversaries, but when agents start disappearing without a trace, lots of people get worried regardless of agency. Several FSB agents disappeared at the same time. I am betting others as well." Raquel nodded. "Yes, we heard. It was all low key, but there were inquiries made on several levels about a man named Robert North." Kat made a face. "His brother was less than discrete on occasion when seeking information."

"Yes, Jon is many things." Raquel smiled a little fondly. "Discrete is _not_ one of them when he is angry. And he is _very_ angry." She winced. "Not quite the level of the Kildar's rage, but getting there."

"Oh." Kat winced harder. "Um… Everyone who herd about it assumed that the people who took Robert were rogues. Perhaps Separatists." She shook her head. "That is all I know. We were focused on other things."

"Technically, they were not Georgian Separatists who wanted freedom from the government." Raquel was still looking at the wall. "They were a group of..." She grimaced again and focused on Kat. "I don't like to use the word 'wacko' but it fits." Kat just looked at her and Raquel pursed her lips. "We don't know how widespread the group is. We don't know where they get their weapons and armor from. We don't know how they brainwashed Robert North." At that, Kat jerked. She looked at Katya who nodded.

"Last year..." Katya said very quietly. "There was in 'incident' in a remote part of Georgia. Far from the Kildar's lands, but he was asked to help clean up the mess. The government paid well, so he did. The cleanup was difficult and dangerous. It involved an illicit reactor that the nuts had planned to use to make nukes. But um..." The business suited woman shook her head. "The Kildar put it well when he saw the mess that was left behind. 'Do not anger a sniper'."

"Usually a bad idea, yes." Kat frowned. "We didn't hear anything about that. Then again..." She shrugged. "We were busy."

"Yes, you were. The nuts called themselves '23 Society'." Raquel replied with a nod. "They claimed that there were more of them. That they were everywhere. It was assumed on several levels that such were the ravings of madmen who were, justifiably terrified when Jon went after them. Then they showed up again and Jon 'went off the reservation' as Americans say. He is out there now, somewhere, hunting them. I know he is still alive and free because every so often, a black armored body is found, usually killed by a single shot to the head."

"Damn." Kat swallowed. "And now, they have hit _here_. You think this Jon will come here?"

"He has been through here." Katya's words were apparently as much of a shock to Raquel as to Kat. Both stared at her. The cold woman shrugged. "It is not a secret. No one asked us."

"Oh shit." Raquel actually a hand to her face. "Lydia is going to _kill_ me. Scratch that, she is going to _flay_ me and leave me _alive!_ " She shuddered dramatically. " _No one asked._ Oh crap. When?" Was she _begging?_ Katya thought for a moment before speaking.

"Four months ago, an American came into the Keldara lands on foot." Katya said with a small frown. "He was heavily armed, but very polite. He announced himself to the first patrol he saw and obeyed every instruction. They brought him to the Kildar. Everyone could see he was exhausted. Since he was polite, the Kildar offered his hospitality and the man accepted. He said his name was Jon North. We did a background check and it came up that he had been a US Marine Captain. That is all I know off the top of my head. I was busy. I don't know when he left. I can find out."

"Please." Raquel blew out a deep breath. "Lydia is _still_ going to kill me, but at least he was alive. Was he hurt?"

"He wasn't bleeding. I saw no bandages and he moved well." Katya frowned slightly. "That is all I know. Who is this Lydia person?"

"His fiance. Former Georgian special forces." Raquel winced. " _N_ _ot_ someone to _cross_." For a _Mossad agent_ to say that? Someone was going to get hurt. Probably _Raquel_ from her expression.

"I know Vanner talked to him." Katya was eyeing the Mossad agent carefully. "They were both US Marines and tech oriented, so they talked shop, I believe. Is this Lydia going to be a problem?"

"Not for you." Raquel groaned a little. "Me? Like I say, she is going to kill me. I am supposed to be looking for him and he was _here_. Crap."

"It is more than that." Kat said slowly and Raquel would not meet her eyes. "Or you wouldn't say she would want you dead."

"I didn't think she was interested anymore." Raquel said weakly enough that both other woman eyed at her warily. "I mean, she _hit_ him. Every time they got together, she _hit him!_ "

"And?" Kat had a sick feeling she knew where this was going.

"And _I_ was interested." Raquel snapped. "The man is insufferable. So bloody noble and so blood pigheaded. So… _everything_. He saved my life! I..." She shook her head. "I didn't think she was _interested_ until she asked him to marry her. After…" Kat winced as her suspicion was confirmed.

"After you slept with him." Katya said flatly and Raquel nodded, her face aimed at the floor. "Oh dear."

"I am partial to 'Oh shit', or 'bohze moi' as Russians say. I messed up. Big time." Raquel sighed and focused on Kat who was trying not to glare at her. It wasn't really any of Kat's business. But such things did make her mad. "I don't think she knew, but no matter what? I promised Lydia I would do my best to find him when he vanished. My best hasn't been very good. That man hides like _nobody's_ business. Many in the part of Georgia her operated in still call him 'The Ghost Warrior'. It is both a benediction _and_ a warning."

"I know the type." Kat said flatly. "We had snipers in Bodark. They were good. You wanted to talk about Bodark and Raven's Rock? I will speak. But I serve the Kildar now. _He_ must decide what I can say."

Just like that, the mood shifted. Both other women accepted the change in topic.

"That is why I am here, Little Wolf." Katya reassured her. She did compassion better than she had when Kat had first known her, but Kat could tell it was an act. "If you go too far, I will stop you."

"Preferably without hurting me.

"No promises."

* * *

Three hours later

Katya _hadn't_ hurt her and both intelligence specialists had wrung Kat out gently, but completely. They had pulled information out that Kat hadn't known she had possessed. Information about the American Special Forces team called 'Ghosts' or 'Ghost Recon'. Information about Bodark, Raven's Rock, the Russian Military… Kat had been a pilot, not a high level strategist, so she hadn't had access to lots of information that wasn't germane to her duty, but she had known quite a bit. She gave Katya all of it and Raquel took notes.

Raquel and Katya had left. Kat had showered, dozed a bit and then eaten the excellent meal that Martya had brought for her. That former farm girl had flourished in the Kildar's harem. She had blossomed into a beautiful young woman, educated, smart, kind. All the things that Kat had once wished for herself. Now, though, Kat was a wolf. Even without a pack, she had a purpose and she had friends.

Friends.

She wasn't entirely sure about that. She cared greatly for Anastasia even though they would likely never share a bed. She had asked once, after a particularly bad nightmare, she had come back to her sense with the harem manager curled up beside her, holding her as she cried. Anastasia had refused, saying she was the Kildar's. The Kildar hadn't been approachable at that time. Not safely anyway. The woman had helped Kat through a horrific episode, one that _still_ gave the hardened warrior nightmares occasionally to this day. To Kat, Anastasia Rakovich was the epitome of what Bodark were supposed to have been protecting all along. A non-combatant. A civilian. Kind, gentle, smart, funny, beautiful. All of that. The harem manager was a gentle soul. Not one suited at all for the life that Kat had chosen. What was more? She didn't judge. She had looked at a terrified young Russian helicopter pilot who was moments from death and seen a _girl_ , not an _enemy_. Kat didn't think she could do that. Especially not now after everything.

"Knock, knock." A hand knocked on Kat's door twice. The voice was familiar and so was the game. Kat had to grin as she sat up in the bed.

"Who is there?" Kat called.

"DRAGON!" The door flew open and there she stood, Kasey Bathlick, call-sign 'Dragon' in the flesh. She wore a flight-suit just like most of the times Kat had seen her. So much so that Kat had wondered occasionally if Kasey even _owned_ any other clothes. The pilot spread her arms wide as if they were wings and grimaced comically.

"Eeek!" Kat spoke in a squeaky voice as she shrank back on the bed just as comically, hand up as if to ward off blows. "Oh, woe is me! Where is a knight when I need one?" Kasey grinned but another voice spoke up.

"You _still_ don't do damsel in distress very well, Little Wolf." Kat's face lit up as Tamara Wilson, call-sign 'Valkyrie', stepped into the room, but then Kat's eyes went huge as she saw Tamara was _pregnant!_ The designated supply and medevac pilot for the Keldara nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Congratulations." Kat said weakly. "Um… The Keldara I talked to said you indisposed. I thought he meant _sick_."

"Oh, she _is_ sick." Kasey said sourly. "She barfs every morning without fail, no matter _what_ the doc gives her." She recoiled as Tamara slapped her arm. "Hey! Its true!"

"That doesn't make it _nice!_ " Tamara said with a glower that faded as Kat started to chuckle. Same Kasey. Same Tamara.

"So? Little Wolf doesn't _do_ nice." Kasey danced away before Tamara could slap her again. "See what I have to put up with, Little Wolf? This is so unfair, She can belt me if she wants and I cannot retaliate. If I lay a hand on her, I get yelled at by everyone."

"And rightly so." Kat rose to her feet and moved to stand in front of Tamara who smiled at her. "Valkyrie, I...um..."

She trailed off as Tamara reached out and took hold of her hand. The woman who had once been a US Marine smiled tenderly as she laid Kat's hand on her belly. It felt... Kat didn't have any words. After everything that had been done to her in Bodark training, Kat would likely never be able to have kids. It had been an easy choice for her, and she hadn't ever really had any regrets. Until now. She slowly stroked the woman's belly, humbled to know that a small life was growing inside her colleague. They had been nice to her, but she had always been afraid that she would have to leave. She looked at Tamara and felt her eyes burn. Tamara smiled and nodded.

"I know." She pulled Kat into a hug and Kat did not resist as Tamara held her. "Oh, Little Wolf, it has been _far_ too long."

"Speak for yourself." Kasey said sourly. Kat looked at her and Kasey was glowering. " _Who_ said you could use Dragonforce?"

"I wasn't aware you owned the rights to the music." Kat felt rather than heard Tamara snicker as Kasey glowered harder. "And even if you _did?_ I am not making money with it. So I doubt even an _American_ court would judge in your favor." She felt Tamara tense even as Kasey jerked. "Sorry." Kat said quickly. "I didn't mean that." She gave Tamara a squeeze and then led the woman to a chair by the wall and Tamara sat gratefully. "I was told some of what happened to you lot. _Stupid politicians_." She growled as she took Tamara's hand in her own.

"Agreed." Kasey sighed and leaned up against the wall even as Kat smiled at Tamara who smiled back. "After everything that has happened? Agreed. We were still loyal to the Corps and to the US, but they didn't _care_. It hurts, Eka- Um, no..." She shook her head. " _Katherine_." She corrected herself grimly. "They told us and we are happy to have you. Especially _now_."

"I know." Kat was just as grim. "What Bodark did was awful. Evil. We felt it was needed, but that did not make what we did right. We are traitors. Were. _You_ are _not_." She protested.

"The US government doesn't agree. Maybe the new president or his sycophants will change things? Maybe not." Tamara winced and slowly stretched out her legs. "Blasted cramps."

"I thought you two were going to remain bachlorettes for eternity." Kat said slowly. "What happened?"

" _Adams_ happened." Kasey snarled, but not at Kat. "He was a fixture here from the very beginning. And then he was gone. It hurt us all. What the Keldara did to his killers was excessive, but _totally_ understandable given the circumstances."

"Um, he is dead." Kat said slowly. "How can he have done this?" She waved Tamara's stomach and then paused. "Um..."

"Let's just say that the Chief made money lots of ways and had a sick sense of humor. We should leave it at that." Kasey said delicately. Tamara grinned evilly and Kasey stiffened. "Tamara..."

"Don't feed her that." Tamara scoffed. "She deserves to know." Kat was shaking her head, but Tamara took her hands again. "It is nothing _bad_ , Little Wolf."

"You can call me Kat or maybe you should start calling me Katherine to get my head wrapped around my new identity." Kat said with a small frown. "Wait a minute. If he was making... money… and _you_... are…?" She trailed off as realization dawned " _NO!_ "

She wasn't sure if it was _horror_ or _appreciation_ that dominated.

"Yes." Tamara grinned. "He donated more than time and in some cases was compensated for it. When the US told us to get lost, Chief Adams decided to spread his wealth _all over the place_. He donated in a _lot_ of places. China, Russia, Europe, Saudi Arabia, some places in Africa, you name it. _This_ little one came from a clinic in the UK." She laid Kat's hands on her belly. "I like to think he would love thumbing his nose at the US this way. By spreading kids with his face _everywhere_."

Kat had to laugh at that. "I can _just_ _see_ him doing that and laughing his ass off."

"Us too." Tamara smiled as Kat rubbed her belly again. "I decided to do it and didn't tell anyone until I got back." Kat looked at her and Tamara winced and shifted as if her bottom hurt. "The Kildar was...um… unhappy."

"He was careful." Kasey said with growl. " _I_ wouldn't have been _nearly_ so careful with the belt. _I_ won the flip and _she_ ran off to get it done." She explained when Kat looked at her questioningly.

"Oh." Kat's mind was numb from all of this. "So… You are obviously not flying."

"Nope." Tamara smiled a bit forlornly. "Maybe after. Maybe. The Keldara have child care down to an art. By US standards, it is not pretty or politically correct, but it works. Enough about _us_." She said sternly. "Stárshiy Leytenánt? _"_ She demanded. "Even for special forces, you should have been at least a Kapitán by now! Did they take the bird out of your pay?"

"How did you _know?_ " Kat asked sourly enough that both women stiffened. "Yes. They did. I lost my passenger. I lost my helicopter. I vanished for almost half a year and I couldn't talk about it to _anyone_. The authorities were _not_ happy when I refused to explain anything to anyone but Bodark and when I told them what I _could_ , _they_ told _me_ to keep my mouth shut. I did. I spent a year in prison and the _only_ reason I got out at all was because Bodark demanded me back."

"We gave the helicopter back." Kasey said weakly. "Eventually. Minus the ammunition of course."

"You sent it to the Kremlin in _pieces_." Kat retorted. Then she snickered. "Putting the fool's head in the pilot's seat and his body in the gunner's was _evil!_ I understand the tech who unboxed that crate at the Kremlin had a breakdown."

"Do not anger the Kildar."

"Or Dragon and Valkyrie."

"Duh."


	7. Chapter 7

**Visible**

"YAHOO!"

The exclamation was totally unprofessional and would have gotten Katherine disciplined severely in her previous unit. That name didn't quite feel real to her. Not yet. Maybe someday. When she had woken this morning after talking late into the night with both Tamara and Kasey, she had expected more grilling or to be put to work on something to prove herself. After so long dealing with 'hurry up and wait' in the military, she had forgotten how fast the Kildar's people moved.

After her breakfast, Kasey had brought a flight suit which had, surprise, surprise, fit Katherine exactly. The name badge of Keras also didn't seem right, but she figured she would get used to it. Then Kasey had brought Katherine to her workplace and introduced her to the elder pilot's pride and joy. Katherine had been shocked and then…

Oh…

My…

 _GOD!_

"You like?" Kasey's amused voice came from the rear cockpit as Katherine pulled off a turn that she never would have even _attempted_ in her old MI-24. The cost of adding so much armament and protection to an airframe had always been a decrease in maneuverability. The stock MI-24 was a tank, not a dogfighter. It could be fast, in a straight run, but it couldn't maneuver worth a damn at high speeds.

The helicopter that Kasey had led her _looked_ like an MI-24. It had the same beefy lines. It had the same rotor configuration. The twin canopies, the stubby wings, the troop bay, all of those were the same. The _rest_ of it was nothing like _any_ MI-24 that Katherine had ever seen.

"I _do_." Katherine replied with a wide smile. "I knew the South Africans expanded on what the Czechs did, rebuilding the original plans with updated engines, avionics and such, but _holy crap_ , Dragon! This flies like an MI-28 or KA-50, not an MI-24."

"Dogfighting a lighter helicopter would _still_ be a bad idea." Dragon replied. "But yeah. The armor is composites, not steel and titanium. The engines are about twice as powerful as even the latest generation military MI-24 and more fuel efficient. The airframe is all lighter alloys that are just as strong as the original if not stronger. So, more available power plus less mass and then add better avionics. She flies like a dream."

"That she _does_. Do I want to _know_ how much this bird cost?" Katherine winced but kept her wince from impacting her flying.

"No." Dragon replied instantly. "You don't. The Kildar's response when we asked for _two_ of them was rather pained. We only have the one and we only have parts for this one because we are 'field testing it in winter conditions' for the company. Our supply bird is still a Czech version. Upgraded recently, but still the same. But for the money? Worth it. There is a _reason_ they call these 'SuperHinds'."

"Yes, indeed." Katherine shook her head slowly, marveling at the head-up display built into her visor. "All this stuff..."

She looked at the panel in front of her and slowly shook her head. The flight controls were the same, a collective and cyclic stick like she had used in almost everything helicopter she had flown, but the displays were all digital flat screens. She missed the dials and gauges of her old bird. Stupid, she knew. This was far more efficient.

"You know what I would have given for _any_ of this a couple of months ago?" Katherine asked a bit plaintively.

"You were _here_ a couple of months ago." Dragon corrected her gently, and Katherine stiffened. "You helped work on it when we got it."

"Right, sorry Dragon." The woman in the front seat of the helicopter said quickly. "The modifications to the tail rotor seem to be working."

She managed not to wince in memory at that. If _anything_ happened to the tail rotor of _this_ bird, she wouldn't be able to maintain even the limited control she had fought for while crashing her own MI-24. The engines were far more powerful so the torque would be too. Kasey's reply when asked about such a situation had been 'disengage the engines from the transmission and _pray_ '. _Everyone_ was amazed that the woman now called Katherine had managed to bring her crippled bird down with the cockpit section even remotely intact in such a heavily forested region. If she had possessed _any_ more time, the former Russian pilot likely would have done the same, disconnected the engines from the transmission that ran the massive rotors and cut the torque out completely. Then tried to glide or at least find somewhere a bit softer than the forest. She hadn't had time as low as she had been.

"One of these days, I am going to persuade the Kildar to try a KA-52." Kasey's voice was reflective. "You are qualified on them, are you not?"

That had to be a test of her cover identity. _Ekaterina Kerasimov_ had been qualified on all sorts of Russian military helicopters from transports to scouts and everything in between. _Katherine Keras_ was _not_.

"Um… Sort of." Katherine thought through what she remembered of her cover identity and then nodded, even knowing that Kasey couldn't see her. "I did the ground school and have done simulations. Actual flight? No. They are bit hard to come by in Israel. From what I have seen? Parts are different, parts are the same."

"The coaxial rotor acts as a counter to the torque, yes?" Kasey asked, too all sounds genuinely curious.

"Yes." _That_ Katherine could reply to without qualm. Any mechanic would know that, especially one versed in helicopters "The design is old, but proven. The lack of a tail rotor is a definite asset in many situations, including ground fire."

"One of these days, then." Kasey had a smirk in her voice now. "You might actually be able to beat me in one of those. _Maybe_."

"Maybe." Katherine had a matching smirk in her voice. Someday, the two helicopter pilots _would_ match wills and wits. Kasey had far more experience with American gear and the Kildar's eclectic mix of equipment. Katherine knew Russian gear. It would be an interesting match.

Whatever else was going to be said was put off when the radio crackled.

"Dragon One, Keldara Base."

Katherine stiffened and reflexively checked her weapon display. The Dragon never flew _anywhere_ unarmed. That said, it was wasteful to mount weapons that were not going to be used. Two rocket pods and the nose gun didn't use a lot of fuel. She made sure the weapons master arm switch was in the 'off' position and listened as Kasey replied.

"Keldara base, go for Dragon One."

"Dragon One, we just received notice of a priority pickup at Tblisi airport." The controller sounded calm, but Katherine knew the whole situation was tense. "The Americans are sending someone to to try and 'talk' to the Kildar'." Even Katherine could hear the air quotes around the word talk. No one could possibly expect much as angry as the Kildar was. "You are halfway there already."

"Keldara base, Dragon One. Roger that, but I only have me and my mechanic aboard." Kasey protested. "We cannot secure even a landing pad."

"Dragon, Keldara Five. You are _not_ to leave the bird." A new voice, male in charge. Katherine took a moment of memory searching to identify the speaker as Colonel Nielsen, the Kildar's military commander. Former US Army, he was just as mad at the US as everyone else was. "It is Lieutenant Harder. She knows who you are and where you are to land. The Georgian military is on alert and has promised the airport is secure. We all know what that is worth."

They would _try_. Katherine didn't know all of the particulars of the Kildar's relationship with the still somewhat shaky Georgian government. She _did_ know that the Kildar had assisted the Georgian government on several occasions and that the Keldara were held in high esteem by the Georgians. That said, the Georgian military had always been small, underfunded and not very well equipped. For all that, they _could_ be rather good as various Russian forces, both legitimate and not, had found out through the years. Bodark had run into Georgian Special Forces during the Raven's Rock coup and had given grudging respect to the hard and tough natives. The Georgians had been outnumbered, out- gunned and outmaneuvered, all but outclassed, and had _still_ fought hard and well. Then the American Ghosts had shown up and _everything_ had gone straight to hell.

Katherine wasn't sure how she felt about the Ghosts. They were _good_. Incredibly good. During that particular operation, the tech weenies had promised that any American tech in the area wouldn't function at all. She had learned early on not to trust any tech's word without checking, but the tech had seemed to jam the Bodark systems, so it _should_ have worked on the Americans' gear. It was similar enough. It either hadn't or they had adapted far faster than anyone could have imagined. No matter how you cut it, that operation had mostly failed. The Americans had discovered the truth of what happening in Russia and had apparently intervened although there was no proof. There wouldn't be. They were professionals and Katherine could respect that even as she hated them for killing so many of her comrades. It was war and there was no fair in war, but still…

"Roger that, Keldara Base." Kasey wasn't happy with this, but then again, neither was Katherine. "Dragon redeploying. Out." She had a scowl in her voice when she spoke again. "I will take control. I know the approach."

"Your bird." Katherine waited until she was sure that Kasey had control before relaxing her grip on the controls. "Um, what do we do if someone shoots at us?" Katherine asked, a bit worried. She had her pistol back, for all the good it would do in a firefight.

"Shoot _back_." Kasey's voice was flat. "I would prefer to have a door gunner, but Lieutenant Harder _does_ know us and I _do_ know her. She knows not to screw around with us."

"Why would the Americans send a _Lieutenant_ to open negotiations?" Katherine asked as she checked her pistol carefully. She had six rounds in the cylinder, a no-no in most situations, but between her own skill with firearms and her worry? Firearms safety was the _least_ of her concerns the moment. She had three speed loaders for it. "That was-" She broke off. She had been about to say 'my rank'. "… _is_ rather junior, is it not?"

"She won't be here to negotiate." Kasey said as she took the helicopter up higher to cross a set of mountains. "She is either delivering a message for her bosses or she is going to beg the Kildar not to do anything rash."

"Would he listen to her?" Katherine asked quietly. The Kildar had scared her the moment she had met him and now? He had little left to lose. She was with him, she _also_ had little left to lose and she _did_ owe him. But he _still_ scared her.

"I don't know."Kasey admitted. "I hope so."

There really wasn't anything more to say to that.

* * *

Thirty minutes later

Something was wrong.

This place made every hackle on Katherine's neck rise and she wasn't alone. Ground Control had directed Dragon to a high security landing pad. One secured by armored vehicles! The two BTR recon vehicles, the BMP-1 APC and the T-64 tank might look impressive to civilians but to Katherine, they were just targets. Dangerous enough while the helo was on the ground, to be sure, but old and slow. None of the soldiers surrounding them looked upset or even tense and that was good thing. A couple had waved to Dragon who had waved back. Apparently, she had landed here a lot.

"Damn. Where _is_ _she?_ " Dragon sounded worried even as Katherine fought another wince. "My bladder is killing me."

"We do not leave the bird." Katherine repeated their orders. Her own bladder wasn't happy with her. She hadn't planned on such a long flight but she was in control no matter how much it hurt.

"Not at the best of times which these are not. Ah well." Kasey sighed in resigned relief as an acrid odor met Katherine's nostrils. "I will clean it up."

"You _better_." Katherine said sourly. "Your ground crew leader doesn't strike me as someone who would appreciate odd smells." The old man who had been present when Kasey had shown the newcomer the helicopter hadn't been happy with Kasey at all. Something about 'leaving him behind again'.

"Ah, Chief D'Allaird is a softy." Kasey had a grin in her voice. It faded. "He can't handle the Gs anymore, but he still loves tinkering with the birds. When Tamara came back preggers, I thought he was going to blow a gasket. Or stroke out right there on the tarmac. If the Kildar hadn't done what he did, the _Chief_ would have taken a belt to her. He takes our safety seriously. Maybe too seriously. Sometimes I think he believes Tamara and I are his kids."

"Having _been_ shot down I don't know if safety can be... stressed... enough." What had caught Katherine's eye? There wasn't anything there. That side of the pad was fenced and didn't have any guards inside. She had seen dogs patrolling outside but none were in sight now.

"Kat?" Kasey asked, worried.

"I am not sure." Katherine was sweeping the area with her eyes as she had been trained, looking for oddities. She found a few, but all could be explained by shadow or other trick of light. _Tricks of_ … "Oh _shit!_ Engines! _Now! Get us airborne!_ "

She heard a startled query from Kasey, but she felt the Dragon lurch as its starters ignited. Kat was focused on the gunner station. She felt the engines surge and she saw the rotors over heard start to move but her focus was on the front. The shadow she had picked out _wasn't_ one! It moved in a way that wasn't natural and she had confirmation.

"American Ghosts on the landing pad!" Kat called even as she slewed the helicopter's nose gun to aim at that shadow. No one else that she knew of had optical camouflage. It was _far_ too expensive for anyone other than a superpower or a _very_ high powered group of industrialists to field. And since Raven's Rock were gone? That left _Ghosts_. Kasey's snarl from the back was accented by the loudspeaker coming alive.

"Georgian forces! We have unknown infiltrators on the landing pad! _Clear our gun line!_ " Every Georgian soldiers dove for cover even as Kat bracketed the shadow in her sights. She was about to squeeze the trigger when the shadow rose up and his camouflage deactivated. He released his weapon and it hung, held to his harness by straps. His face was covered by a bandanna under his helmet, and his gear showed no insignia but Kat knew _what_ he was. He raised his hands and their radios crackled.

"Dragon One, Ghost Lead. We are not here to fight." He sounded tense.

As well he _should_ with a 23 millimeter cannon aimed at him. Personal cloaking device on his armor or no, if Kat fired, he was _dead_ and he _knew_ it. Every one of the Georgian soldiers was aiming at him now too. A sergeant barked and some went back to looking around, but several were covering him. Well trained.

"Yeah, why fight when you can _kill?_ " Kasey demanded over the loudspeaker. "Give me a _reason_ , American! _Please!_ "

"You have never gunned down anyone who wasn't trying to kill you or yours, Captain Bathlick." The American soldier said slowly, not moving. "You can kill me here and now. What will that solve?"

"And whatever sneaky, stealthy air cover _you_ have on standby this far from the Keldara air defenses can blow us _all_ away." Dragon retorted. "Why _wait?_ You _know_ what will happen. You knew what would happen when you snuck on here. Go ahead, shoot. I know you have others here, probably aiming at me. Maybe with armor piercing ammunition. Go on! Shoot! You may get me, you may not. We _will_ get _you_."

The rotors were spinning at speed now. They could take off any time. Part of Kat burned to squeeze the trigger. The rest of her waited for orders. She was a soldier, not a mindless murderer. If she fired, she would likely hurt or kill Georgians in addition to her target. She didn't want to do that, but she would if needed.

"We don't want to fight you." The American said slowly. "Your boss has lost his mind."

"Of _course_ he has." Kasey retorted. " _Anyone_ who _dares_ disagree with _any_ of you morons in the US is out of their minds. They _have_ to be."

"You _know_ what he will do!" The Ghost said sternly. "How can you _agree_ with that?"

Katherine jerked her hands from the firing controls as her fists closed convulsively. For an American Ghost to argue _that?_ She wanted him dead. She burned to kill him. But she was in control. She took the controls in very careful hands, her fingers well away from the trigger.

"And of course, you and your bosses know _better_." Kasey's voice was silky smooth now. She only sounded that way when she was incredibly pissed. "Every time people like you get sent in, other people die. But they are all _bad_ , so who cares? Maybe I _am_ bad, but you know what? I _refuse_ to be _you_. Gunner, weapons tight! We will let him and his explain to the _Georgians_ what they are doing here."

With that, the loudspeaker shut down as Dragon lifted off. For a moment, there was silence and then Kasey sighed.

"Damn it, a trap. Should have known."

" _Was_ it?" Katherine asked as she looked down. Motion had caught her eyes. A small form was running towards the landing pad across a parking lot with several familiar black armored forms in pursuit! The woman was losing ground. None of the Georgians were looking that way. Most were looking at the American in their midst. "Dragon!"

"I see them." Dragon growled. "Too close for rockets. Can you hit _them_ with the gun and not _her?_ "

" _Please_." Katherine put affront in her tone as she took aim, but all four of the black armored forms scattered as Dragon swooped closer. "Damn, they _are_ fast." She breathed as the black scum vanished into clutter. Her heart froze as the ground in front of the running woman came alive with bullet impacts and she fell to lie still. "Ah crap! Target!"

"Fire!" Kasey snapped and Kat sent a five round burst that obliterated a car _and_ the black form that had been hiding behind it. _Now_ , the Georgians were keyed to the new threat. Bullets started flying toward where the other black armored scum hid and all of armored vehicles were powering up. The assailants retreated. So, that was good, but the helicopter couldn't land again. If they _did_...

"She is alive. They wanted her alive." A new voice sounded on their radios. "Dragon, Ghost Lead! She is alive! I can _get_ to her!"

"Kozac, don't you _dare!_ " The voice of Ghost Lead sounded angry.

"Lead." The other sounded resigned now. "We _have_ to prove our bona-fides or we are _screwed_. We didn't do this, but they will blame us. _Everyone_ will."

A shadow moved slowly across the parking lot and Katherine aimed at it, but she still had no order to shoot. She did not fire as it slowly swept up to the woman and then resolved into a man in Ghost armor. He was checking her injuries.

"She is hit in the leg." Kozac reported. "It is not arterial, looks like a graze. She landed bad and is out cold. It is her, boss. Lieutenant Harder."

"Ah _shit_."

For the _first_ time in her _life_ , Katherine found herself in complete agreement with an American Ghost.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cans of worms  
**

Katherine wanted to fire.

If she had ever wanted anything in her life, she wanted to fire the helo's cannon. She wanted to remove the armored form underneath them from existence. But, Lieutenant Harder was there. Others were close. If she fired...

" _Dragon_..." She gritted out.

"I know, Wolf." Dragon said quietly. "Can you take control of the bird? I will take weapons." Dragon had two sets of controls. Either seat could handle either role, but the front had better access to weapons, while the back had more comprehensive instruments for flying.

"No." Katherine growled. "You are better at flying this. I just… I am in control. But it goes _seriously_ against the grain."

"I know." Dragon said quietly. "After everything Americans have done to us? Part of me wants to shoot too."

"Dragon One, this is Bear Three. Hold fire." Another new voice over the radio and Katherine went still as _something_ lifted off from a hangar on the far side of the airport. It looked sort of like an MI-24, but not quite. It was larger and moved like Dragon's bird did. It bore _Russian_ colors. "Georgian forces. Stand by. Spetsnaz and your own special forces are securing the area."

"Oh shit." Dragon said softly as two _more_ helicopters lifted off from the other side of the airport. Those were different and also bore Russian colors. "Those are KA-52s. And the other? What the hell is that? Some new kind of Hind?"

"Must be." Katherine said softly. "I haven't seen that type of aircraft, so it is either a prototype or black ops."

"Either way, I bet they came armed for Dragon." Kasey sighed.

"The KA-52s _are_ armed for air to air." Katherine agreed. Both carried Igla air to air missiles in addition to anti-tank missiles. The Hind or whatever the hell it was had rockets, anti-tank missiles and long range fuel tanks on its wings. "The other? Multi-role."

The newcomers were moving to surround Dragon who hadn't moved. The American on the ground was treating the hurt woman as dark clad forms swarmed around the edges of the parking lot. Short bursts of fire heralded fights, but no one shot at Dragon. Wise as keyed up as Katherine was.

"Dragon, stand down. Hold fire." The voice of whoever the hell was claiming to be Bear Three said firmly. "We have authorization to assist the Georgian government in this situation. Your concerns are noted and _will_ be addressed."

"If _any_ harm comes to that woman, Bear Three..." Dragon warned slowly. "We haven't _seen_ bad yet."

"We know." What had to be a Russian field commander said dryly. "Which is why we were sent here. We have a medic aboard and are dropping him now." Indeed, a line fell from the newcomer and a dark clad form slid down to run to where the Ghost was crouched over the woman protectively, shielding her from the rotor wash of so many helos hovering close by. The Ghost moved and the medic started examining the woman. "Medic. Report!"

"She is alive." The voice of the medic was flat. "She has been injured more than once. Shot once. We need to get her somewhere safer, sir. _Now._ "

"Roger that." The Russian said with a grunt. "American Ghosts, you should leave before Dragon loses her temper." He chuckled, but there was little mirth in it. "As you lot say, you are making her angry. You wouldn't like her when she gets angry."

"With all due respect, Bear." Ghost lead was still standing out in the middle of the landing zone that Dragon had been in first, covered by multiple Georgian soldiers. "We have our orders."

"Whatever they are, your orders are _insane!_ " The Russian snapped. "We Russians know better than to anger the Kildar. We have learned the cost of such. Your government is far away. We have to live close to his temper. _We_ are _not_ going to provoke him. You will leave or you will die. Those are your team's only choices now. Your camouflage is good, but you only have eight soldiers here. You are dialed in. You make a move to take that woman and either Dragon kills you or we do." Indeed, both KA-52s were reorienting, aiming at things Katherine couldn't see.

"We are not trying to _take_ her!" Ghost Lead protested. "We are trying to _protect_ her!"

"You are doing such a wonderful job of that, aren't you?" Dragon snapped and more than one person snorted over the open radio. "Bear, what are your intentions?"

"Our orders are as follows: 'Do not provoke the Kildar. Protect any Keldara assets in the area. Secure the area and take out any 23 Society who dare to show their faces while safeguarding Keldara assets'."

Wait a minute…

"Bear." Dragon said slowly. "Does that mean what I _think_ it does?"

"Yes. While you are out of the Valley, we are your escorts." The other said calmly. The other helo reoriented, taking up station off Dragon's _wing!_ "And frankly, Captain Bathlick? Its an honor."

"Don't trust them!" Katherine said softly, making sure her mike was off.

"Not a _chance_ after what they did in Pankisi." Kasey replied the same way. Then her mike clicked again. "Bear, I need to report this. The Kildar won't be happy and he will not allow _anyone_ else entry into the Valley of the Keldara as keyed up as he is."

"Hard to blame him, Dragon." Bear actually sounded sincere. "If you need fuel, it will be provided. For now? We need to get Lieutenant Harder somewhere safe where she can be treated. American Ghosts? I _truly_ suggest you _disappear_ before the Kildar gets here. He has a short temper and a fast hand with an ax."

Did he know Katherine was here? Or was that just rumor? She knew that the story of Trishov's fate had circulated throughout the Russian military. _Especially_ after his body had been delivered to the Kremlin. She had been asked about it several times, but had always refused to talk about it so people had stopped asking.

"You would just let us leave?" Ghost Lead wasn't buying it. Hell, Katherine wasn't either.

"We have no orders about you." The Russian said firmly. "I truly suggest you vanish before we _get_ any. I doubt Moscow would appreciate any 'incidents' but my HQ would _love_ to take that tech apart and I _know_ the SVR and FSB would love to talk to all of you. They have many questions and I bet you have some answers. I also bet they won't be nice in asking them." The sheer viciousness in his voice was balm to Katherine's tortured soul. He didn't like them any more than Katherine did.

" _My_ orders are to protect Lieutenant Harder." Ghost Lead said slowly. "She may be our only chance to diffuse this situation. Hence why she was targeted. You know who is pulling the strings here the same as we do or you wouldn't be hunting them."

He hadn't moved. The Ghost by the woman was helping the Russian medic treat her. _He_ hadn't moved to leave either. Katherine jerked as something went 'whang' off her windscreen and several people barked orders from close at hand even as the helo spun away from whatever had hit it. She was seeking targets and didn't find any. The Ghost and medic had thrown themselves over the fallen American. She stared at the smear of lead on the armored glass in front of her even as the helicopter beside Dragon fired a rocket. An SUV in the distance exploded and a black armored form cartwheeled away, shedding limbs. One of the KA-52s fired and another black armored form flew into sight, but this one rolled, came up and ran for cover even as the helo's cannon fire tracked it. _Damn_ good armor. She snarled softly as it slid into a storm drain and vanished as explosions chased it in. She saw anther 23 Society scum jerk away from a car even as fire came from something she could not see _beside_ the car. _That_ one fell and didn't get up. No one was in control here. It was a free for all.

"We are taking fire! This is _not_ a good place to have a discussion!" Dragon snarled.

"No, it is not." Bear replied. "We will recover Lieutenant Harder. Ghost..."

"We are on the same _side_ here!" Ghost Lead had hit the dirt when people had started firing and the Georgians who had been aiming at him were also in cover. " _None_ of us want this going nuclear!"

"On _that_ , we can agree, if little else probably." The Russian commander said angrily as his helo fired another rocket. This one blew up another car, but didn't seem to hit anything else. "Damn fanatics! Dragon?" He inquired as Katherine felt the helo dip towards the ground.

"How loaded are you?" Kasey asked with a growl.

"About half." The Russian admitted. "Full fuel and weapons. You?"

"Full fuel, light weapons. We will pick them up and try to find _somewhere_ we can talk with fewer nutcases. Guns, keep an eye out." Dragon had the bird right over the ground now and Katherine had her head on a swivel. "Ghost Lead, get your ass here before I come to my _senses!_ "

"Right!" The man was running towards the helicopter even as the other Ghost and the medic grabbed Lieutenant Harder and hefted her into the hovering helicopter.

"Dragon! Your _three!_ " The call came from someone and Katherine slewed her cannon to see a black armored form rise from cover with a long tube at his shoulder. Her heart clenched, but she squeezed the trigger in reflex and fired first, her rounds slamming into the area around him. Either luck or skill had a shell hit the tube. The resulting explosion was odd. Blue? The guy wasn't going to get up though, not with half his _head_ gone.

"Thanks." Katherine growled softly and then forced herself to relax. Her new identity wouldn't growl in battle. Only Bodark did that and she wasn't Bodark anymore. "Dragon? This is getting _hairy!_ "

"Ghost? Are you in?" Dragon demanded.

" _IN! GO!_ " Ghost Lead called and Dragon stepped on the gas. As lightly loaded as the enhanced SuperHind was, it took off like a bat out of hell. In moments, the helo was at a hundred meters and climbing. The KA-52s followed, pouring on power to match the upgraded Hind's performance. The other didn't follow. "My people are extracting."

"Dragon, we are not going to be able to keep up with you with a full weapons load. We will support the spetsnaz and Georgians here. We would appreciate any help, Ghost, but we don't _expect_ it." Bear Three called. "Bears Four and Five will escort you, Dragon. Do _not_ land anywhere insecure. We have no _idea_ how many of these creeps are out there, but there are far more than intel thought."

"What the hell was that missile?" Kasey asked. "Some kind of EMP?"

"Probably." Bear sounded sour. "The scum _do_ like their tech toys and at that altitude, the impact wouldn't have killed you or Lieutenant Harder."

"For some reason, that doesn't make me feel good." Kasey said a bit weakly but hadn't keyed her mike, so only Katherine heard her. "I will call this in. Check our passengers."

"Me neither." Katherine admitted. She hit the intercom. "Troop bay? Status?"

"We are intact. Mostly. Should have known Dragon flies like a fighter pilot." Ghost Lead sounded pissed. Well, Katherine could relate. "We have Lieutenant Harder strapped in. She is bleeding, but not bad. Whoever shot her was careful not to do permanent damage."

"Medic?" Katherine asked in Russian. She kicked herself. Did Katherine Keras speak Russian? Yes. She did. The cover identity had learned it in Moscow, so her accent was from there. Katherine fought to put a Moscovite accent on her Russian and hoped the guy was to frazzled to notice her lapse. "What is Lieutenant Harder's status?"

"She is unconscious and has lost some blood. I have started fluids." The medic was professional. That was good. "She is bruised in some odd places. I think she is drugged, but we would need to do lab work to know for sure and that is not for in flight."

"No." Katherine agreed. "Is she stable?"

"For now." The Russian promised. "We should get her to medical care as soon as possible."

"That may be problematic." Katherine sighed. "Keep me informed if her condition changes."

"You are not Dragon." The man's voice turned sly. "Are _all_ Keldara pilots women? Hopefully beautiful women?"

"No comment." Katherine grinned at his totally fake sigh. Same old Russian military. Such banter felt _so_ familiar and it was _so_ dangerous to her. She was not who she had been and couldn't be anymore. "Watch what you say. I bet the Americans understand us." She warned.

"Of _course_ they do." The medic said sourly. "This feels wrong, but this whole _situation_ feels wrong. Only a _fool_ angers the Kildar and these black clad idiots have done just that attacking this woman and you."

"I agree." Katherine would have ended it with that, but the man spoke up again.

"Would he _really_ nuke Tehran?" The man asked, a bit plaintive.

"I don't know." Katherine admitted. "You need to _see_ his rage to truly understand it. No words can do it justice but he is at heart, _still_ a soldier. Not a wanton murderer. He has been pushed. Very hard. Anyone mortal has breaking points and his? I think he is reaching them. I pray he can step back but I fear what is coming."

"As do we." The medic said softly. "My name is Anatoly and my orders are to help Lieutenant Harder. Our information is that she helped pull him back from the brink of madness the last time." That was news to Katherine.

"She did." Dragon's voice was flat as she spoke up. Also in Russian. "It wasn't just her, but she did. So, the nuts who have precipitated this mess tried to remove her or manipulate her in the hopes that the Kildar would go mad."

"You think 23 Society instigated this? That is what we think." The one called Kozac spoke up. No surprise that a Ghost spoke Russian. Not at all.

"Who _else_ benefits from such a mess?" Dragon asked sourly. "They _cannot_ know all of what will happen. No one can. One thing I can _absolutely_ guarantee, though. If the Kildar _does_ fall? _Lots_ of people in _lots_ of places will fall with him. Georgia is one thing, but that madness would be world wide."

"Then we must not let him fall." Anatoly said firmly. "I know that is easy to say, not so easy to do. But we must not."

"Agreed." Kozac said firmly. "We were supposed to escort the lieutenant to her rendezvous with Dragon. She slipped our net. We are not sure if someone tried to snatch her or she just got spooked by us, but she ran. We were trying to find her when we were ordered to make contact with Dragon. And that led to us here."

"You are _very_ lucky Dragon didn't shoot you, American." Anatoly said with a snort. " _Either_ of you. After what your government did to the Kildar and his people? _I_ would have."

Whatever rank Anatoly had, he likely wasn't going to go any higher in the Russian military if he spoke his mind in such settings. Still, Katherine admired him for that. Such self confidence in soldiers was rare in her experience.

"I just spoke with the Kildar." Kasey sighed. "And yes, he is pissed." She had a wince in her voice that Katherine shared. "He wanted us back in the Valley, but with at _least_ two governments worth of covert ops and god knows how many nutcases in black armor running around, opening the defenses to let us in might not be such a good idea."

"So what can we do?" Katherine asked. "We have fuel, but that is not infinite."

"For now, we orbit far enough away from anything that we hopefully don't draw any more fire." Katherine had to agree, staring at the lead smear on her windscreen where someone had tried to kill her. She switched to English. "Are you all right, Katherine? This is your first time being shot at."

Katherine jerked, but then nodded slowly. Her cover identity had never been in combat. She tried to remember how she had felt the first time. It had been so long ago. "I am all right, Dragon. A little shaky, but all right."

"First time?" Kozac sounded impressed. "Good shooting."

"Thanks." Katherine swallowed hard, working hard to sound as if she was upset and trying to hide it. "It is _not_ like the simulator or the range when people when shooting _back_ or getting blown up. Static targets don't bleed. I thought I might barf, but I don't want to clean it up. So I won't. Maybe later. I think I prefer being a _mechanic_." Not true in the slightest, but _very_ true to her cover.

"Nothing wrong with mechanics." Ghost Lead interjected with a chuckle. "Even ones who can shoot."

"We will have a proper ceremony for your first official Keldara combat when we get back to the Valley." Kasey said with barely constrained glee. "And yes, there _will_ be drinking."

"Is there ever _not_ in the Valley of the Keldara?" Katherine asked with a snort. "Ah well. I knew there would be hazing sooner or later."

"Oh come on girl, live a little." Kasey laughed as Katherine made a disgusted noise. "It is not like we will hurt you."

"Just destroy my _dignity_." Katherine grumbled. But she was grinning. She had survived again.

The enemy had tried to hurt her new family. They had paid but the situation was still up in the air along with the Dragon and the Russian helos that shadowed it. For all the mess, they were alive. For now? That was good enough. Once they had somewhere safe to put the Lieutenant, Katherine promised herself that she would go hunting.

The 23 Society scum had attacked her pack again. They would _learn_ the price of attacking her pack.

 _She_ would teach them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rundown**

Katherine was tense, sore and desperately in need of bathroom facilities.

MI-24s, even the ultra enhanced one that the Kildar had bought, were _not_ comfortable to fly in for long periods of time. Add to that? There really wasn't anything you could do in the cockpit for a full bladder except what Dragon had done earlier. She had heard fanciful stories about some American Special Forces pilots wearing diapers for ultra long flights and had scoffed at that. She wasn't scoffing _now!_

Katherine had been at her gunner station for almost six hours now and her bladder was killing her. They had landed twice to get fuel, both times incredibly tense even with strong forces arrayed around the refueling area. Neither time had there been any chance to relieve the increasing pressure. She was seriously tempted to do what Dragon had done.

"Dragon." Anatoly sounded about like Katherine felt. He had given up pretending he didn't speak English. He was too tired. "Lieutenant Harder is waking. I think."

"Clarify." Dragon sounded tired, but so was everyone. "You _think?_ "

"She should have woken long before now. She is mumbling softly in a language I do not know." Anatoly said slowly. "Her vitals are...odd."

"Odd?" Katherine and Dragon said the same thing at the same time. Katherine shut up and Dragon continued. "Odd _how?_ "

"Her heart rate is elevated, and her pupils are fixed. If I didn't know better, I would say she is been given a powerful stimulant, but she is unconscious still." Anatoly sounded confused. "And she is mumbling in a language I don't know."

"Ghosts?" Dragon asked. On the last landing, the Kildar had apparently been in talks with lots of people. A pair of Ghosts had joined the two who had been along for the ride along with four spetsnatz. Katherine was actually quite _glad_ she was not in the troop bay at the moment. It _had_ to be tense back there. All of the spetsnatz spoke English, so at least communication wasn't a problem.

"Not a language I know." Kozac replied instantly. He was actually a decent sort. He wasn't very chatty. None of the Americans were but he at least tried to be polite. None of the others tried. "Lead?"

"Sounds Hebrew." Ghost Lead said after a moment. "Anyone speak Hebrew?"

"I do." Katherine said slowly. She actually _did_. She had studied Hebrew and Arabic once when Bodark had been ordered to the Middle East after Syria had fallen into civil war. Both had been a pain in the butt to learn, Hebrew in particular. So many words with no vowels! They hadn't actually been deployed there and she had never practiced, but she _did_ know them. The fact that _Mossad_ of all people had _known_ that when they had created her new identity was more than a bit scary. "Haven't practiced in a while. The IDF mostly uses English and I have been stuck around nutcases who speak odd languages for the last few years." She couldn't stick her tongue out at Dragon, sitting in front of the other as she was, but she could tweak the other pilot.

"Hey!" Dragon protested. "I _resemble_ that!" More than one person chuckled at Dragon's levity, which she had probably intended.

"Yes, you _do_ , Dragon." Katherine agree with a laugh. "Getting her to the intercom won't work. Can anyone repeat her words exactly?"

"I will try." What had to be one of the spetsnatz spoke up. They worked hard to maintain the persona of impersonal killing machines, so they often acted very similar when in the field. Something that Hollywood had actually gotten _right_ , if for the _wrong_ reasons. It was both a training exercise in patience _and_ fairly nasty psychological warfare. Little was scarier to a human than a robot as an enemy. Hence the popularity of the 'Terminator' movies. "I studied some Hebrew, but never passed the test." He admitted.

Such an admission was rare for spetsnatz. He had to be rattled by this situation as badly as Katherine was. Maybe worse. _He_ was in a small _flying_ metal box with no control over his fate, surrounded by American Special Forces, no less. At least Katherine could _see out_. Not everyone in the troop bay would be able to do that.

"It is not an easy language." Katherine said mildly. She had heard that many Israelis said the same thing. Then again, many _Americans_ said that about _English_ and in Katherine's experience, English was _worse_. "Do your best." He started to speak, his words slow and careful. Katherine listened, half of her awareness on the terrain in front of the still moving helicopter, the rest on the words. Finally he stopped and Katherine shook her head. "I _think_ that is a quote from the Torah, but if so, it is mangled." The man made a noise of query and Katherine sighed. "I was never very religious. I prefer machines. _They_ make _sense_ usually." _Several_ people chuckled at that. "That said, it sounds _sort_ of like a bit from the Torah, but not entirely." Katherine _had_ studied both the Torah and the Koran in preparation for Bodark deploying the Middle East. "Is Lieutenant Harder Jewish?"

"No." Dragon said instantly. "I don't know what faith she follows, but I _do_ know she is not Jewish. Why would she be talking in Hebrew?"

"Maybe _she_ is learning the language? No. That doesn't make any sense. She wouldn't speak such unconsciously if she is just learning it." Katherine complained and then she stiffened. "Wait. Anatoly. You said she was drugged. Can you tell how? Where?" She barely heard startled queries from others as her worry percolated. Dragon did not react, but she could almost feel the older pilot's scrutiny.

"I found bruises that are consistent with modern spray hypodermics on her arm and her neck." Anatoly replied instantly, back on firm ground when dealing with medical problems. "But if she is drugged, how she be speaking a language that she shouldn't know?"

"There is no law against learning other languages, Anatoly." Katherine chuckled sourly. "Even in Russia."

" _Modern_ Russia." Anatoly snarled, but not at her. "Despite what _some_ would have us do, the advances in technology are rarely bad." What _had_ to be a reference to the Raven's Rock coup and their ultra nationalistic hard-line had Katherine tensing, but she kept her voice level when she spoke again.

"No one likes the disruptions caused by change, Anatoly." Katherine reassured him. "There are many in many places, even _Israel_ , who _would_ stick their heads in the sand if they could. I mean, yeah, social media, text messaging, Facebook. These things scare the _hell_ out of the orthodox of _many_ religions. Many _governments_. My own government has its own problems but I think we are getting better. Far too slowly for many people, but better _slow_ change than _fast_. Fast change gets people hurt or worse."

"True." Anatoly sighed deeply. "This is odd. I don't know what is wrong with her. I have spoken with real doctors over the radio and they are stumped too. Until we can get her into a hospital that has a decent lab and can determine what she was given, I don't think we can figure this out."

"They _must_ have done something to her." Katherine said softly. "She wouldn't have bolted for no reason, would she?" She asked anyone.

"No." Dragon and Ghost Lead spoke in unison.

"She was briefed. She knew someone was here to cover her." Ghost Lead said slowly. "I was there when she was briefed although we were not introduced. She was a total professional. She is not a scaredy-cat."

" _Hell no._ That girl has _serious_ guts." Dragon spoke up when no one else spoke. "I don't think it will be a surprise to anyone _here_ to learn that before she joined the US Army, she was one of the girls taken to Syria by Al Queida. One of the ones that Ghost rescued." No one spoke and she continued. "She fought at his side, in that bunker. Naked, and only armed with what they could scrounge, she and a couple of other girls, alongside the man called 'Ghost', held off a _battalion_ of Syrian commandos until the US could punch forces through the Syrian air defense to them."

"Wait..." Kozac said softy. "Harder? I didn't connect it until just now. The _Syria Harder?_ The Lieutenant is _BAMBI?_ " He asked, incredulous.

More than one person gasped at that. Katherine had to smile. That story had been just too good to stay secret. No one knew who had started spreading it. It could have been anyone there. Any of the SEALs who had gone in first, any of the Airborne troops who had gone in next, any of the _girls_ who had been rescued. It didn't matter. The story of the warrior called Ghost's stand in the hallway leading to the torture room had become a _legend_ among special forces all over the world. He and three civilian girls had held the door. Protected the _other_ girls, including one who had been tortured and was about to be killed when Ghost had crashed the party. That girl had survived. _All_ of them who had been alive when Ghost had stormed in had survived. The code names he had given the girls who had stood with him had been the _first_ things to get leaked. 'Babe', 'Thumper', and 'Bambi' were not politically correct at all. No one who knew the actual facts of the situation cared in the _slightest_.

"There is _one_ person on this _planet_ who can call her that without getting _hurt_." Dragon warned. "You are _not_ him."

"Holy _shit_." Kozac sounded awed. "No, _she_ wouldn't have run. Not after _that_. Not a chance in _hell_." A murmur of agreement went around. Spetsnatz and American Special Forces in _total_ agreement for once.

"That place _was_ hell." Dragon said softly and no one contradicted her. "The terrorists wanted a reaction. They _got_ one." And _not_ the one they wanted unless they had been insane enough to _want_ a clandestine chemical weapons plant that was supposed to supply them with nastiness _nuked_. "So if she _didn't_ run..."

"Then _they_ took her." Katherine said flatly. "Took her and _did_ something to her. Dragon… Any word from HQ?"

"Mixed. The 23 Society goons broke contact when we fled the airport and vanished." Dragon mused. "There have been running engagements all _over_ Tblisi with them blundering in Georgian forces and Russians. We cannot take her to the hospital there. It cannot be secured. The Valley is on high alert. But they won't let us land with a hold full of special forces and spetsnatz. No offense." There was precious little respect in Dragon's apology. She was still angry.

"None taken. The Kildar is many things." Ghost Lead had a smirk in his voice now. " _Stupid_ is not one of them generally. _Angry_ , yes. _Stupid_ , no." A chuckle went around the troop bay.

"So, we need another medical facility." Katherine shook her head slowly. "Are there any _military_ bases nearby with medical facilities?"

"Few of those would have lab facilities of the quality we would need." Anatoly wasn't protesting, not really. He sounded thoughtful. "But we could pull more personnel in. My own superiors are rather keen on keeping the Kildar happy at the moment."

"As are ours." Ghost Lead agreed. "One thing. I understand a flight was diverted from entering Georgian airspace?" He queried. "One with some Hollywood people aboard?"

"'Diverted' is such a harsh word." Butter might not have melted in Anatoly's mouth. "From what little I have heard, there was some question as to the legal status of a few of the people aboard that flight. So, they were asked to land at a Russian military base to verify their credentials. Said verification may take some time." From his words, _days_. Katherine had to smile at that. Those Hollywood people who wanted to expose Ghost to the world would likely not enjoy their time in Russian hands.

" _Asked_ by a _full_ _squadron_ of fully armed SU-35s." Ghost Lead snickered and more than one other did as well. "Right."

"I am not Air Forces. I don't know what they did. I _do_ know the Air Forces don't shoot down civilian aircraft anymore unless given no choice." Anatoly said quickly. "I was slightly busy preparing for this mess. Not that anything _could_ have prepared me for _this_." He said darkly.

"Welcome to _my_ world." Dragon interjected. "Check your sanity at the door."

"Oh? Sanity? _Where?_ " Katherine asked softly enough that she felt Dragon's sudden scrutiny. "And your _music_ wasn't enough of a hint that you are crazy? _Dragon?_ " She asked snidely.

"It is better than _yours!_ " Dragon had a smile in her voice though.

"Give me a _break_." Katherine snorted. "Fast and loud doesn't make it _good music_."

"Those are _fighting_ words, girl." At Kasey's words, Katherine could hear sudden silence from the troop bay. Anticipatory silence.

"Well, you _did_ cheat when you refused to let me pack any of _my_ tunes on _your_ bird." Katherine retorted. "And it just so happens we cannot play _any_ music loud or we will likely harm our injured passenger."

"She is still out." Anatoly said slowly. "Um..."

"Dragon's music could wake the _dead_." Katherine groused. "Or _kill_ them all over again. If she cranks up tunes _here?_ She will wake anyone within a _kilometer_. If just so they can plug their ears and beg her to shut it _off_." Dragon's strangled sound of protest made Katherine smile wide.

"Oh, you are _so_ going to get _hurt_ for that when I don't have my hands full of helicopter!" Dragon snapped, her pride pricked. She _did_ love her DragonForce. More than one strangled laugh came from the troop bay and Dragon snarled. "No comments from the peanut gallery!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Ghost Lead was trying to sound stern, but was that a snicker at the edge? Probably. "Save the cat fight for later when we can bring popcorn, ladies. My bosses have a possible landing site. Sector three. A small base with three helicopter landing pads rated for anything up to and including fully loaded transports. Gunships are no problem. The facility has an ICU with medical staff on site. They support Georgian military Search and Rescue."

"Hmmm." Dragon sounded still angry at Katherine's teasing, but she was a professional to the core. "Easily in our range."

"Bear Four has received the coordinates. They will overfly." Anatoly said softly and Katherine saw one of the KA-52s that had shadowed them all this time arc away to vanish into the slowly darkening afternoon. KA-50s were daytime only. KA-52s had the ability to operate in darkness or weather. "Check it out."

"I pulled up a map. It is small enough, the eight of us here should be able to hold at least part of it for a while and we can call for _lots_ more backup if needed." Ghost Lead was thinking aloud. "Basically, what we need is time and equipment to take blood and maybe tissue samples from the Lieutenant for lab work. They have facilities for that there. Not the lab, but everything else."

"And one of the Bears can take the samples to a lab quickly and quietly." Dragon mused. "We land, get the samples and _leave_ as fast as we can."

"Agreed." Anatoly had a frown in his voice though. "While we are landed, we are _vulnerable_. We _cannot_ hazard Lieutenant Harder. She may be the only one who can talk the Kildar down."

"Anatoly… He has cause to be angry." Katherine fought hard not to sound chiding. "You _know_ what the Islamic fundamentalists will do when they find out who Ghost was. Is. What he did."

Fundamentalists of _any_ stripe were never good news. Religious ones pretty much defined the word 'crazy'. Islamics had gotten most of the press in the last few decades, but others had been _just_ as awful.

"I do." Anatoly sounded sick and Katherine could relate. "No one wants this. _No one_. Why would these 23 Society wackos _want_ such a horror as will result from the Kildar being exposed to such assaults? He will retaliate. They _have_ to know that and they _have_ to know he won't just use conventional arms. They may not know all he has. Hell, I don't. But they have to know he will react badly. So why the hell _do_ this?"

"I have no idea." Katherine admitted. "It doesn't make any sense to me either. What little I know about them says they were Separatists, bloody ones. But no one who lives in Georgia now can _possibly_ underestimate the Kildar _or_ his rage. Attacking him or his is a _bad_ idea as many have found out."

"They may not have a rational reason." Dragon sounded subdued now. "I just spoke with the Kildar. He has authorized me to land at that base for a time. The Georgians are sending an armored convoy to reinforce it, but they will be an hour or so. We are the closest helos and no one else is within an hour's travel. We will have to hold the place until the Georgians get there. Can we do that? Work together?"

"Do we have a _choice?_ " Ghost Lead asked softly. "We need the Kildar calmer. We need Lieutenant Harder to do that. We need to find out was was done to her and fix it if we can." Katherine made a face, but nodded. Her bladder was really hurting her now.

"Bear Four reports they have overflown. They see nothing out of the ordinary on visual or thermal." Anatoly reported. "They will maintain over watch. We can do this. The alternative is devastation that no one wants."

"Setting course." Dragon said softly.

Katherine checked the helo's weapon systems, praying she wouldn't need them. With her luck? She _would_.

* * *

Forty five minutes later.

She felt _so_ much better.

Georgian porta-potties were little better than any others that Katherine had used in her life. Same plastic, same chemical smell, same utter _relief_. Even the paper felt the same as in every other portable toilet that Katherine had ever used. Almost like sandpaper.

It had taken the Ghosts and spetsnatz twenty _miserable_ minutes to clear the base and declare it safe to unload Lieutenant Harder. Katherine didn't _think_ Dragon had kept her in the bird as revenge for her comments about DragonForce, but she wasn't entirely sure. Dragon had worked to clean her seat and only after that was done had she let Katherine run to the porta-potties. It was probably just the need to maintain security that had made her keep Katherine in her seat the whole time. Of _course_ it was.

Anatoly was working with the Georgian medical personnel who were stationed here. They were justifiably nervous with all of the heavily armed elite troops who had descended on their out of the way base, but they were professional enough to cope, _especially_ when a Georgian general had radioed them to offer every assistance.

Katherine sighed again in relief as she pulled up her flight suit. She went still as something moved in the gathering darkness nearby. She saw only a shadow through the plastic, but there were not supposed to be any others nearby. The Ghosts and spetsnatz were watching the perimeter. She slowly and carefully looked out of the vent on the door of the portable toilet. She bit back a gasp as a black armored form slid into view. It held a rifle that was aimed at the door.

"Surrender." The 23 Society soldier said in a quiet voice.

Her pistol answered for her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Slingshot**

Katherine was actually fairly surprised when she woke up.

She hadn't expected to survive when she had fired at the skull faced fanatic who had surprised her in the porta-potty. Her instinctive reaction had apparently stunned the assailant. Then again, a 44 caliber slug to the head at close range had to _hurt_. His incredible armor had saved his life even from a perfect headshot. She hadn't had time to load armor piecing ammunition. The Kildar had given her a speed loader filled with such, but in her haste to use the facilities, Katherine hadn't thought to load the unusual ammo. In 20/20 hindsight, that had been _dumb_. She had seen the man's helmet dented under her bullet's impact, and he _did_ fall for a moment, but no more. Then she had taken to her heels as he had shrugged off the stunning blow and started to rise. There had been more of the black armored scum, though. All over the place. She hadn't been able to get back to Dragon. She had tried the radio attached to the shoulder of her flightsuit, but it had only produced static. Jammed. There hadn't been any good choices, so she had picked the _least_ bad one. She had run the _other_ way, _away_ from the landing pads, trying to draw at least _some_ of the enemy _away_ from Dragon and the spec ops teams that _had_ to be retreating to the helicopter with Lieutenant Harder.

It had been an easy choice, actually. Harder was _far_ more important than one lost wolf. Simple mathematics. One life for many. It was a choice that Katherine had made before and had no regrets about. Her _only_ true regret was that she hadn't loaded armor piercing ammunition into her pistol before going to the bathroom. She really wished she had gotten at least one of them.

She had seen Dragon lift off, so Kasey had gotten away. Katherine didn't know if any of the spec ops had made it. She didn't know if they had saved Lieutenant Harder. She simply didn't know. She had been running past a taller building when something she hadn't seen coming had hit her and everything had gone black.

How had the 23 Society goons gotten into the base without setting off alarms or being seen? Had the team been betrayed? That didn't seem plausible. The Georgian staff of the base had been surprised by the sudden arrival, but had been both professional and polite. Anatoly and the spetsnatz, while a bit upset at having to work with Americans, had seemed genuine. They were also professionals. They _understood_ about allies of convenience. Even with the reality of differing governments and such, they _knew_ not to backstab an ally in _battle!_ After? Maybe. During? Not a chance with the mission's _success_ at stake. The mission came first. Always. The American Ghosts? Such betrayals were not generally the style of the US Army. Intelligence services? Maybe. Army? Nah. They might _shoot_ you, either from the back _or_ the front, but setting you up for a third party? Especially fanatic wackos? No. As much as Katherine hated the Ghosts for what they done to her pack, they were not stupid. If they could get a patsy to do their work for them? That was just efficiency. But _they_ didn't want Harder taken by 23 Society any more than the Russians did or _none_ of them would have ever been _seen_ in Tblisi.

So… Hmmm…

23 Society had operated in Georgia for some time. It was possible they still had agents in place. They _had_ to have supplies in place. At least ammunition for their high tech weapons. Perhaps other support infrastructure.

Katherine cautiously tested her limbs and was not surprised to find them bound. From the feel, she was cuffed at wrist and ankle. Those were chained together. If pros had done it, she had no way of getting loose. She tried to open her eyes and they would not. It felt like tape and she felt the same over her mouth. At least they left her _nose_ free and she was careful to keep her breathing even. Not all fanatics were that smart. Bodark had been sent on a rescue mission once where the enemy had tied their prisoners up and then taped their faces so thoroughly that all of them had suffocated. Her pack hadn't been happy when they had blown their way into that terrorist cell's HQ. There hadn't been any terrorist survivors, despite serious urging from several intelligence agencies. One of the scum had shot himself in the head _four times_. No one had actually complained. No one had _dared_ when Bodark had brought out the dead. The youngest prisoner had been _two years old_. Katherine still remembered carrying that small, sad burden. She had been careful with that little boy. Far more careful than his _captors_ had been with him and his family.

Katherine strained to listen, but could not hear anything. There didn't seem to be anything blocking her hearing, no earplugs or headphones, there just didn't seem to be anything happening close by. As she focused, she could hear voices in the distance, but she couldn't make them out. They were too muffled. From the few sounds she _could_ detect, she was in a small room. Maybe a cell. Maybe a closet. It certainly wasn't anything the size of her room at the caravanseria. She was lying on a cold stone floor and had been for some time from the pins and needles in her limbs. She went still as a door clanged somewhere and an irate voice sounded. It wasn't a language she knew. It sounded Middle Eastern, but it wasn't Arabic. Farsi or Dari maybe? She didn't know. She was no linguist despite her training.

"We cannot do that." Another voice said in English. A cold, hard voice. There was no accent in it at all, that meant whoever this was, he was trained. Professional. Maybe a spy or something. "If we send her like this, she _dies_. If that is what you _want_ , then shoot her. It will be cleaner."

He didn't care if she lived or died, Katherine realized. He just didn't want to clean up the mess. The other barked something even more irate and then man laughed.

"Go right ahead, complain to your bosses about my words. I _told_ them this whole plan was dumb." The man snapped back at whoever had been talking. "You hired me because you people have never faced the Kildar or _his_ people and I _have_. I gave advice that your leaders ignored. The Keldara may be crazy, but they are smart and dangerous. The best kind of enemies. _Worthy_ ones." True enough but was that that _lust_ in his voice? Katherine stilled as she realized this man was insane. He chuckled in a way that chilled her blood, confirming her suspicions. "She is awake." The other said something in a quieter voice and then man replied, sounding a bit sour. "Yes, that _is_ covered in the contract. I will get her ready for the trip, but according to the contract, you owe me _extra_ for that. You will pay."

There was dreadful finality in that. Without saying it in so many words, his tone said that if they tried to weasel their way out of the deal, _bad things_ would happen. The other sighed and spoke again, this time apparently agreeing despite the unknown language.

"Go on, get the pod ready." The man speaking English said firmly. "I will get her prepared but I will need an extra pair of hands to get her into the suit." Another agreement and then boots sounded on stone, followed by the door again. His tone turned conversational as hands touched Katherine, oddly gentle hands that eased her into more comfortable position. "You are biding your time. Waiting for an opening. You are very good." He switched to Russian. "Not that I am surprised, Bodark." Oh shit! He knew who she _was!_ Who she _had_ been! He chuckled again evilly. "Yes, I know who you are. Who you were. _The_ _se_ never asked. They think you are Dragon. Not that you look _anything_ like her." Derision sounded in his tone. "Nekulturny. That is all these fanatics are. Well _paying_ nekulturny to be sure, but nekulturny."

The Russian word 'Nekulturny' meant 'uneducated'. It had connotations with all _kinds_ other things. Usually stupidity related things. That was a very bad insult to any modern Russian. Katherine did not react. This man was not stupid. He was skilled, probably armed and _crazy_. Even if Katherine had been unbound and armed, she might not have had a chance against him.

"Good girl." The man crooned and something jabbed her in the neck. Katherine could not react as every muscle in her body seemed to go flaccid. She was paralyzed! She tried to fight for breath, but her lungs refused to _work!_ She was suffocating! She barely felt the tape over her mouth yanked off. She barely felt her head tilted back. She _did_ feel something long and metal intrude into her mouth. It pushed aside her tonsils even as she gagged and then something hard slid down her throat. A hum sounded and then she felt pressure. Her need to breathe faded. That had to be a _ventilator!_ A machine to push air through her lungs while she was paralyzed. He had put a _tube_ in to help her _breathe!_ Why? She couldn't fight now. What did he gain by helping her breathe? "There." The man crooned again as a hand patted her shoulder. " _Good_ she-wolf. Now, you can breathe easy. Well, for _now_. That won't last. Pity there is no time to get better acquainted, you would make a _fun_ plaything as tough as you Bodark were. Ah well, maybe later. If you _survive_ what they plan. You might and if so? Oh, you have a bright future ahead of you. If we meet again, we might have time to have some fun."

That did _not_ reassure her. Katherine couldn't even snarl as she felt scissors start to cut the sleeve of her flight suit. He was quick and professional. Her hands and ankles were uncuffed as he worked, but she couldn't move even as _all_ of her clothing was cut off. Then soft, wet things were wiping her all over, even private places, but _again_ , he didn't touch wrongly. He was totally professional and quick. Even the clippers he used on her short hair had no wasted movement. She tried to stiffen as something that crinkled was pulled underneath her rear end and then wrapped around her waist and up covering her crotch, but she still couldn't move.

"Eh, yeah, I know." He actually sounded a bit sympathetic. That had to be a trick. "Such is a bit undignified but you _will_ thank me for it." The man said softly as he worked, placing cold things all over Katherine's body. Her head, her chest her abdomen. "You do _not_ want an uncontrolled mess in that suit. They say such are one size fits all _and_ fully sealing. They _lie_."

What the hell was he talking about? He pulled her limp arms up and slid something around them, then he pulled it down around her chest. Whatever it was, it felt elastic. Almost like a sports bra of the kind that female spetsnatz preferred for under their armor. Not quite. A knock sounded on metal and a new male voice, a younger one, spoke in the same language as the first speaker Katherine had heard. He sounded worried even without Katherine able to understand him.

"She is awake and paralyzed. The paralytic will last long enough to get her into the pod." The man said in English. "Don't worry." He said in a snide tone. "No one will yell at you for looking at a pretty girl. _This_ time anyway, since I have already covered up her naughty bits. None of your elders would be upset by _this_. Keep your hands where I say and no one needs to _know_ if you look at places that some version of Shariah might not approve of."

Elders? Wait a minute… Katherine could do nothing but think as two sets of hands picked her up and slid her into what felt like plastic pants. A Middle Eastern language she _didn't_ know. _Elders_ ruling a group. _Shariah law_. Bozhe moi! _Iran!_ They didn't like _Russians_ any more than they liked _Americans_. Maybe _less!_ Russia was closer and had a long and messy history of adventures in that area well before the mess with the Shah and all the nastiness that had resulted from the Revolution. She couldn't move even as the pants were sealed around her legs and waist. She felt boots slide onto her feet and click into place. Attached to the pants? They felt odd. Clunky.

"Now the-" The man paused as the other made a comment. He sighed. "Oh right. The head. Deep breath, girl." Yeah, like she _could_ … Her breath cut off again, but this time, she was ready for the strangling sensation. He didn't want her dead. Maybe it was just money, but he _didn't_ want her dead. She started counting in her head. She knew exactly how long she could hold her breath but in this case she couldn't exhale to release CO2. She _would_ strangle on CO2 if they didn't hook the tube back up soon. "No!" The man snapped and Katherina felt fear rise. " _That_ one there, the _other_ one over _there!_ Now! Before she suffocates!" He didn't curse, but Katherine felt a shiver through one set of hands as something slid over her chest and clicked. It felt heavy. " _Hold it there!_ " The man snarled as the tube wiggled in Katherine's mouth. She could breathe again! The man was coldly furious now. "Now on the gurney." The hands set her on something that moved underneath her where she could do nothing but bask in the stream of life giving air. She was alive. The English speaker was not mollified. If anything? He was _angrier_. His anger was a cold, hard and scary thing. Not _quite_ as scary as the Kildar's fiery rage, but close. "I _told_ you. I thought you were listening when I told you how this goes together. _Were_ you? One way is the front and the _other_ way is the back. How _hard_ was that to _remember?_ " He demanded. "They are _marked_ for a _reason!_ "

The other person started to babble and the other did not respond. A faint click sounded close at hand. Was that a _holster_? Now, the guy was _pleading_ and Katherine tried to stiffen as the sound of a suppressed pistol came from close at hand. She was still paralyzed.

"Morons." The English speaker said with a growl as a body hit the ground nearby with a dull thump. "I am _completely_ surrounded by _morons_. Even the 'educated' ones are _idiots_. I _translated_ all the assembly directions into _their_ language _specifically_ so they could read it and not screw the assembly up. And what do they _do?_ They _don't_ **_read_ **it! _**Morons!**_ " He patted Katherine's shoulder through the heavy garment she was wearing now. "You okay there, she-wolf? That fool could have killed you and none of rest of these like-minded simpletons would have even _realized_ it until you got to the lab and the docs found you dead." He sighed deeply, obviously relaxing a little. "Easy there. Let me see..."

Lab. That word filled Katherine with dread. 23 Society had done something horrible to Robert North in a lab. Turned him into a monster. A super soldier monster who only served them. A hand was on her throat, but the fingers were gentle. He was checking her pulse.

"Pulse is good. Blood pressure _is_ a bit high, but you are scared." He made soft noise of amusement. "Hell, so was _I!_ That idiot nearly cost me half a billion dollars. EKG and EEG are fine." The man murmured. "Blood oxygen looks okay. No harm done, I guess."

Katherine felt faint but it had little to do with her brush with death. Half a _billion_ dollars? Even a government would have difficulty raising such funds clandestinely. Iran would have _great_ difficulty doing so. They were not a rich country. Saudis now? _They_ could raise such fairly easily with all of their oil money. Still… Why so many sensors? That made no sense if she was a prisoner.

"Okay." The man heaved a sigh. "We are on a tight schedule. Our window is fairly brief. Good news is the rough part is done. All you have to do now is lay back and enjoy the ride." He chuckled evilly again.

Window? What the hell did he mean by _that?_ A _launch window?_ Like a missile or spacecraft? She was no cosmonaut. She was… Wait a second. The suit she was wearing was heavy. Heavier than any flight suit she had ever heard of, even high altitude versions. She was reeling as her legs were strapped together. Her arms were strapped to her sides and she felt odd mitten like things slide over her hands and click into place. Something wet wiped her face and then the tape that had been over her eyes was slowly peeled off. She still couldn't move as a hand peeled an eyelid back and bright light flashed into her eye.

"Pupil response normal for this amount of time after the paralytic." The man said in a soft voice and then his fingers were gentle as they closed her eye again. "Everything looks good. Your vitals are strong and you are calmer. Time to catch your flight, girl. You will be able to move again in less than an hour. By then? One way or another, you won't be _my_ problem." _He kissed her cheek._ "I consider this a job well done. I get to poke the Kildar _and_ make a lot of money at the same time. Part of me hopes to meet you again when the docs get done with you. We shall see. Good luck, little she-wolf. Good _hunting_."

He really sounded sincere. She barely felt the tube moved. She barely felt a hiss as something clicked into place over her head. A spacesuit helmet? She was numb. The gurney was moving now and now, it was on rough concrete,. She could hear noise all around now, but she couldn't make it out. Wherever they were going, the way turned dark again and now, there were other people around her.

"Get her heater into the pod, then _her_. Strap her in _tight_. We cannot allow her to move in the pod." The man snapped. "We are on short time before the next satellite comes over. We need to be _gone_ by then. Us _and_ her. There is no way to hide the launch from everyone who is sure to be looking this way, so we have to _move_. _Now_. The _rest_ of it is _their_ problem."

Strong hands picked her up off the gurney and she was being laid in something that conformed to her contours, mostly. She could see now and she stared up at a long cylindrical thing she recognized, horror seeping through every pore as she was strapped down tight. Then whatever she was in was closed and she only had one tiny little window that she could see out of. She heard clanks as whatever she was in was placed inside the familiar object. Then her world was cut off by a steel door and all she could do was scream silently in her mind as clanks and whines sounded beneath her. As the _mid range ballistic_ _missile_ she had been strapped into was readied for _launch_.

An eternity later, maybe five minutes, her world went crazy to the sound of a thundering roar beneath her and insane pressure pushed into her seat.

She was still screaming.


	11. Chapter 11

**Breaking things**

Okay. Katherine was _done_ being scared. _Now?_ She was _angry_.

The paralysis that had held her for so long faded and she struggled. She howled into the tube in her mouth as she fought the bonds that held her. She was strapped down tight and the suit she wore refused to budge. She wet and soiled herself. She couldn't have cared less. She couldn't budge any of her body. She fought even as her weight seemed to go away. Her intellect was taking a fast backseat to primal instinct, but it knew what was happening. The 23 Society scum had put her in the payload section of a _missile_ and _fired it off!_ The guided projectile must of have reached apogee and was now falling back to Earth. She knew her life _had_ to be measured in seconds, but she was too angry to care! She heard muted clanks and felt muted vibrations from all around her, but she just continued to scream, to howl, to thrash in her bonds. She was so angry that she barely heard the beginning rumble of the retro rocket firing that sent her into instant unconsciousness.

* * *

Later

Again, Katherine was stunned when she woke. She had expected to die. For a long moment, she just lay there, cataloging herself. Calming herself. She was angry and would be. But for now? She needed information more than revenge. A dull ache pervaded every centimeter of her body. She wasn't lying in that pod or whatever the hell she had been strapped into. She was on a bed. A fairly comfortable bed. The pillow under her head was supportive, while at the same time, not being too hard or too flimsy. A surreptitious check of her fingers and toes showed that all of them moved, but again, the ache was bone deep. It was an ache, not actual pain. She should hurt badly after that wild flight. Why wasn't she _hurting?_

She slowly tried to move her hands and feet, and was only half surprised to find them strapped down. When she realized that, she realized there were other straps holding her down. Chest, waist, head. The bonds were not uncomfortable. Padded maybe? A quick check of one showed they were far beyond her ability to break without leverage or tools. A cool gas was trickling into her nostrils and wiggle as she might, she could not dislodge the thing that covered her nose and mouth. She slitted her eyes and looked around slowly.

She was alone in the room. The hospital room might have been from any hospital that she had ever seen. Seen one hospital room, pretty seen them all. Bed with rails to keep patients from rolling out, medical gear on shelves and walls, additional freestanding lights that were currently deactivated, lockers for supplies, all the usual things for a hospital room. She had been in _Russian_ hospital rooms often enough in her career to know instantly that she was in another hospital. Not a Russian one. The lights were dimmed but she could just make out a sign on the wall near the door. The icons on the sign were familiar. Internationally known symbols for 'Oxygen in use' and 'No smoking'. The _lettering_ was not. She did not know the language. It looked sort of like Arabic, but not quite. Her eyes were drawn to something beside that sign. A first aid kit hung on the wall next to an automatic defibrillator. Both were marked with a red crescent instead of a red cross. Islamic.

Memory flooded in and she had to fight to keep from growling. Iran. Had she been fired off to _Iran?_ That was a _long_ way from Georgia.

She jerked, but couldn't move much at all. She saw what had to be a nurse call button hanging by her hand and she ignored it. The _last_ thing she wanted right now was to talk to whoever had her prisoner. She could see the mask that covered her nose and mouth, but couldn't dislodge it no matter how she twisted her face. It looked like a standard oxygen mask that one might see in any hospital. Following the tube went to a wall socket that showed the international symbol for oxygen. She was wearing a white patient gown and had IVs into the backs of both hands. One was capped off, probably for drug administration. The other was connected to a bag that hung from a pole next to the bed. A light sheet covered her up to her abdomen and a tube extended down beside the bed. She knew what _that_ was. She could feel it. She glared at the tube for a moment and then relaxed. She would get her chance at freedom, she just had to wait for it and be ready when it came. Obviously whoever had put all this effort into snatching her from Georgia hadn't wanted her _dead_. They could have done that any time. So…

She heaved a slow, carefully silent sigh. 23 Society had her. The question was, _why?_ They were supposed to be gone with the loss of their leader. Had she been a target all along? Did they know who she was? Who she had been? That crazy man who had put her in the missile had known she was former Bodark, but… why would they do this? This made no sense. She was a pilot. That was _all_ she was. Give her a helicopter, preferably a gunship, and she would do her best, but she wasn't a superhero and she knew it.

"Ah, you are awake." Katherine did not move as the lights came up and a female form stepped into the room. She wore white scrubs and a white headdress that proclaimed her Muslim. Her voice sounded mid-western American, but she wasn't. Katherine wasn't sure _how_ she knew that, but she did. This woman wasn't American. She was carrying a covered tray that likely held food. Again, hospitals were fairly similar no matter where you went. Katherine bet the food even _tasted_ similar. It had in every _other_ hospital she had been in. "You gave us quite a scare, Ms…" She trailed off with a grimace as Katherine just looked at her and did not speak. "We did not get your name. You did not have any ID on you when you came in. What is your name?"

Again, Katherine just looked at her. Then the bedridden woman looked behind the standing woman to the door that had shut behind her when she had come in. The inside had no knob. This wasn't a hospital room. It was a _cell_. She looked at the woman. She couldn't shake her head with it strapped down but she scoffed and then slowly closed her eyes.

"I do not blame you for being upset." The woman said quietly. " _No one_ here blames you for that. That was insane. _Utterly_ insane, what was done to you. Let me introduce myself. My name is Kaitlin Jahandar. I am a nurse here and I am detailed to tend you. You are, yes, a prisoner in a private hospital on the outskirts of Tabriz." Yep, Iran. _If_ the woman wasn't lying. "The security here is incredible. You will _not_ be able to escape." She made a noise that was half a sob. "Or kill yourself. Please! Talk to me! _Please!_ " She begged. "They _will_ hurt you. They already _have_ , taking you and sending you off that way. You were one big _bruise_ when you were brought here two days ago. None of us _knew_ if you were going to wake at all. Now that you have, oh Allah be merciful, you _have_." She sounded sick. " _Please_ talk to me!" She begged, but Katherine did not react at all.

Two days. _If_ the woman was telling the truth, the Russians wouldn't be able to hold the Hollywood people much longer. If they had been able to at all. The opportunistic slime would arrive in Georgia and seek out the Kildar, who would react _badly_. At which point _someone_ would _blab_. _If_ it had been two days. Then again, manipulating time to mess up a prisoner _was_ a well storied and effective interrogation tactic. Katherine had done such herself on occasion.

"I do not blame you." The woman repeated weakly. "We were all angry at first. We all tried to fight as pointless as it was. Every last one of us. We will treat you, help you become what you must. You will see the way is better. I know you will fight it, us. All the best ones do. I am sorry. I will help as best I can." She sounded as if she was crying. Was that part of the script for interrogation? Not any that Katherine knew. "I will keep your meal warm for you. You will need the nourishment. After. Whatever else happens, I am _here_. You are _not alone_."

Katherine slitted her eyes again and the woman _was_ crying. During her time with Bodark, Katherine had known a couple of intelligence types who could cry on demand, but this woman wasn't like those. She seemed honestly upset. Then again, the Koran _did_ allow for virtually unrestricted lying to unbelievers, so… Katherine couldn't believe anything here.

"Sir!" The nurse begged as the door opened again. " _Please!_ Let me have an hour! Just an _hour!_ I can get her to _talk!_ "

"I highly doubt that, Nurse Jahandar. Out." The male voice was cold and hard. Katherine watched through slitted eyes as the nurse picked up the tray and all but scampered from the room. The man who entered next could have been flash formed as the nurse's antithesis. His face was a cold as the stethoscope around his neck. Was this a try at good doc, bad doc? The man shook his head slowly. "You no doubt have many questions. So do we. You are not who we expected. Whoever you are, you are tougher than any civilian or you would not have survived the landing that those inept fools in Tehran promised would be 'gentle'." He shook his head. "Obviously you are affiliated with the Kildar or Keldara or you would not have been there to be grabbed. But _equally_ obviously, you are _not_ Captain Kasey Bathlick, formerly of the United States Marine Corps and currently head pilot of the Kildar's minuscule but powerful air force."

The trap had been for Dragon! Katherine felt a sudden stab of glee. Kasey had gotten away. Maybe the Kildar would find a way to track that missile? Maybe. No matter _what_ , Katherine had spiked their plans. Had they been trying to trap Dragon all along? That first trap that Katherine had sprung had been for Dragon, but they had planned to shoot her down. Hadn't they? She glared at the man and did not speak. Far from cowed, he nodded to her with a small, sad smile that looked utterly out of place on his face.

"I know." The man said quietly. "You are angry. You have cause. As Nurse Jahandar said, you have every _right_ to be angry after the way you have been treated. _Whoever_ you are, we can use you and we will. But first? You are hurt." He moved to her bedside and she tensed, but he did nothing but look at something above her head that she couldn't see. He frowned and shook his head. "They promised the rocket would land softly in a lake nearby. It _did_ land in the lake, but far harder than planned. You have multiple internal injuries from the impact. Given time, care and rest, you would recover, but we have very little time now. We have to proceed as planned even though you are not Captain Bathlick. Nurse Jahandar will tend you. She is gentle and kind. She will help you in your transition." Katherine did not take her eyes off the man as he pulled a syringe out of a pocket and carefully prepared it. The man nodded as he inserted the needle into the capped IV on her right hand. "This _will_ hurt. Change always does. But we are here for you, Sister."

She was about to scoff at that when a red hot poker slammed into her hand. Why did it feel _green?_ That made no sense. She bit down hard as agony like she had never before encountered seared into her from her hand. It hurt worse than her back had. It hurt worse than bones breaking. Than being burned. Than being _shot_. It hurt worse than _anything_ she had _ever_ had happen to her. The man nodded as she gasped, his face grave as she fought to keep from crying out. She was losing ground.

"I _am_ sorry for the pain. None of us can improve Flostov's methods despite our best efforts and those are agonizing." The man held her hand even when it gripped his as hard as she could. The pain scoured past her wrist, her elbow, her shoulder and then into her chest. It still felt _green_ , as odd as that was.

" _YOU ARE DEAD!_ " Katherine's furious words trailed off in a scream of agony as the pain tore right through her barriers, right past her control.

"Yes." The man patted her hand as the pain overwhelmed Katherine and all she could do was weep. _He_ was crying. "Yes, I am. And now? So are you. You will die and be reborn anew. Let go of the old. Embrace the new."

" _SCREW YOU!_ " Katherine managed belt that our before her jaw locked up when the impossible agony increased again and yet again. She could barely hear his voice now over the roar of blood in her ears.

"It is all right." The man said sadly. "It is all right, my dear. You will be all right. You will hurt and we will take care of you. It is what we do."

Then she was only the white hot but cold _green_ agony that seared through every muscle, every sinew, every blood vessel, every nerve. Bones creaked audibly, but she barely felt that through the torrent of painful sensation that swept her up and held her tight. A time passed that might have been _seconds_ or _centuries_. Finally, the horrible feelings ebbed and faded and she was left to shake in ugly memory. Katherine found herself covered in sweat, her face slick with tears. She retched, feeling her throat burn as if she had done it repeatedly. She had soiled herself and yes, she could smell stomach contents. She had barfed. She jerked as something warm and wet wiped her face.

"I am sorry." Nurse Jahandar said weakly when Katherine looked up at her. She had been crying. She had a damp rag in hand that she was wiping the sweat and tears off Katherine's face with. "I am so, _so_ sorry. I thought I knew what I was doing and I did not. All I can do now is try to atone. Allah may forgive, but I know no one _else_ will. Easy, my dear. Easy. You _need_ to eat now. You _need_ to replenish the energy you just used. Your stomach will settle in a moment or so. Your first treatment is done."

" _First?_ " Katherine begged and clamped her mouth shut. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, annoyed at her lapse. They were going to do that _again?_ She had barely survived _this!_

"Yes." The nurse sounded abject. "That is the first of several gene therapy treatments you will undergo." Against her will, Katherine's eyes shot open and she stared at the Muslim woman in horror. Kaitlin nodded. "They will all be that bad."

She was speaking from experience. Indeed, remembered pain shone in her eyes as she looked at Katherine with pleading eyes. Katherine's rage erupted in her with the howl of wolf-song and she pulled suddenly on her right hand with every fiber of her being. She wasn't sure _who_ was more surprised, her or the nurse, when the heavy fabric and leather restraint around her right wrist snapped like a dry twig. It cut her, but that seemed inconsequential.

"No!" The nurse said, her face ashen. "Do not! You will hurt yourself!"

" _YOU ARE THE ONLY ONES ALLOWED TO HURT ME?_ " Katherine demanded, her soft scream of rage scouring the remaining fear from her. Now? She was just _angry_ and if she got loose? People would _die_.

"We did not _want_ to hurt you." The woman begged as she grabbed for Katherine's hand, holding it down. "You were hurt very badly by the impact. You had so many injuries, we feared for you. We _had_ to save you." Whatever else she was going to say was cut off as Katherine shouted.

" _Why do you care?_ " The bedridden woman pulled on her left wrist, but it didn't move. Indeed, she seemed to have no strength in it. " _Go on! Hurt me more!_ _Hurting people is what you 23 Society scum_ _ **do!**_ "

"I… Yes, but..." Kaitlin seemed to wilt a little, but her hands were firm as she held Katherine's right hand down. Katherine couldn't muster the leverage to move her hand. She tried to twist, to grip either of the hands that held her, but the nurse was smart and kept her hands out of grip range. "It was not _supposed_ to be this way. Orderly!" She called and the door slammed open. A Middle Eastern man in uniform stood there, his face impassive. "We need stronger restraints. She is upset. With reason."

The man nodded and vanished, the door closing behind him. Moments later, the door opened and the doctor stepped in, his face grave. Katherine spat profanity at him in three languages and he nodded.

"I deserve that." The man said quietly as he moved to her bedside. "That and so much more. When we are done, you will understand. Until then? We will take care of you. Ease you through this as best we can." He moved to one wall and opened a cupboard. "Hold her hand down, Nurse Jahandar. Let me get something to calm her down."

"Sir, according to all the tests, she is _allergic_ to all the sedatives we have!" The nurse protested even as Katherine heaved with all of her might, trying to dislodge the woman enough to get her hand free. "If we give her something else, something _stronger_ , her kidneys and liver are still recovering. She may not survive such even _with_ the enhancements that are growing."

Enhancements? What?

"You cannot sit there and hold her. Sooner or later, she will get loose and she is a soldier. A trained killer. You _know_ what she will do if she gets loose." The doctor said mildly as he prepared a large hypodermic, filling it with a nasty looking black oily fluid. The nurse stared at the needle in horror and he nodded, his face grave. "I know."

"Sir, she is not _ready_." The nurse protested. "She has not recovered from the _first_ treatment! She is weak and sick. She needs time and food! You will _kill_ her!"

"That is in Allah's hands, not mine." The man said as he stepped to the bed where Katherine spat at him. He nodded, not even bothering to wipe the spittle off his face. "I deserve your rage, soldier. But we _will_ help you. Hold tight to this: You are _not_ alone. The pain _will_ pass. You _will_ recover. Then you will help us usher the world into a better tomorrow."

That was the only warning she had before he gripped her face with one hand and plunged the needle into the back of her skull with the other.

 _This_ time, the agony was _blue_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bad ideas**

She was floating now.

She was still so angry, so full of rage and pain and fear and…

It faded.

She was floating.

No. She was running through a silent forest, all four legs flashing as she darted to and fro. She was alone and her song of mixed rage, grief and pain echoed into the stillness. Her tail hung as low as her spirit as she made her way as fast as she could across the silence. She was alone and she hurt. She hurt all _over_. Her legs, her chest, her neck, her head. From the tip of her snout to the tip of her tail, she _hurt_. She howled in grief again. She was in pain and she was alone and she...

"You are _not_ alone!" The female voice shattered the illusion. A splash sounded nearby and a hand grabbed her right hand and held it tight. "Hold _tight_ to me. You are _not_ alone!"

Jahandar. That was the woman's name. It faded as Katherine did. She was floating again. She was losing her grip and it was all wrong but right. She was fading. It was all going away and she was slowly going gray. She felt a smile curve her face. She would be with her pack again.

" _NO!_ " The woman snapped as Katherine's cheek stung. "Stay with me! You are _not_ alone! I am _not_ leaving you alone!" He voice changed, just a little. Worried, but thoughtful. "Wolf. You were howling like a wolf. You think of yourself as a wolf. That is good. Wolves are predators and they run in packs. Your pack is _here_. You are _not alone!_ "

That wasn't right. This woman _wasn't_ a member of Katherine's pack. She wasn't-

Katherine felt rage rise. A familiar friend. They were _interrogating_ her! She had nearly spilled who and what she was. She might _be_ alone. She might be dead _already_ , but _she was Bodark!_ She would _never submit!_ _**To anyone!**_ Two voices gasped as one as a howl of pure bestial rage rang from her throat.

" _Out! Now!_ _"_ The hated voice of her tormentor spurred Katherine to snap out of whatever haze she had been in. The pilot found herself lying in a shallow pool. It was barely deep enough to cover her shoulders when she was lying down but it had been splashed over her, she felt it sliding off. The surface beneath Katherine felt like warm tiles. She wasn't bound now and her face split into huge, anticipatory grin as she slowly sat up. She wasn't wearing anything but some wires and a mask that she tore off. It didn't matter. She was _free!_

"I am not leaving." Jahandar's voice was calm, but when Katherine looked, the woman was pale. She was scared to death but she met Katherine's angry eyes unflinching. Brave woman. "You hurt her. _I_ did not. Maybe that will be enough."

"She will _kill_ you!" The doctor said from somewhere. Katherine glared around and saw a speaker set high on one wall. There was only one door and she could see it was locked from the outside because it was some kind of clear plastic. Probably bulletproof, let alone _fist_ proof. She saw armed guards through that door. She didn't care. They were not _in here!_

"She has that right." Jahandar slowly sank down on her haunches beside the pool that Katherine sat still in. Katherine could almost _smell_ the fear coming off the woman but she did kneel and nod to Katherine. "Ma'am? We still do not know your name. You were dying. Slowly, but inexorably. We tried conventional means and they did not work. The gene therapy is extreme, but there was no other way to save your life. Then we could not sedate you, but we had to stop you from hurting yourself or us. Doing the next treatment so soon after the previous treatment was a bad thing, and it could have been lethal, but it worked. You are alive."

"You lie." Katherine didn't recognize her own voice. It was far too calm. Far too assured to be the angry, _angry_ woman she was.

"I am not lying." Jahandar said softly. "I could. You might never know, but Allah _would_ and I have already done _far_ too much evil to _ever_ see heaven. I must not do more evil. You were dying by inches when they brought you here. Your incredible physical strength and resilience were the _only_ things that let you survive that landing. But every strength has limits. You had _three_ skull fractures, for Allah's sake! Numerous other broken bones. You did not feel any of that when you woke, because we had you on strong painkillers. We worked on you for _two days_ , Ma'am and we _failed_. You died _twice_ on our operating table. We managed to bring you back both times, but then… We _could n_ _o_ _t_ save you! We _had_ to, and we could _not_ with normal medicine. There was simply too much soft tissue damage. Too many ruptured organs, too many broken bones. Kill me if you must. I am sorry we failed you. I am sorry we have hurt you. I am _not_ sorry you have survived. I am _a_ _mazed_." She managed a small smile that faded as Katherine growled at her. "But not sorry."

" _You hurt me._ " Katherine grated out, her hands shaking in both weakness and rage. " _WHY?_ "

"To heal you. What we did was essentially teach your body's cells to heal far faster than a normal human is capable of." Jahandar said quietly. "It is not pretty. It is not fun. It hurts like being dropped into a _live volcano_. I know. When I realized what Dr Flostov had done to unwilling subjects with my help, I fled. I don't know where I was going, but I _had_ to run. I had to tell _someone_ what he had done! The guards chased me. Shot at me. In my terror, I drove my stolen car right off a high cliff." She shook her head, her face pale with pained memory. "It did not _quite_ kill me. They found me in time to bring me here. In time for Dr Flostov to save my life using the same techniques we used on you." The woman looked away, her face desolate. "I cursed him for that. I still _do_. I curse _a_ _ll_ of them for that. I _deserve_ to roast in hell beside Sergei Flostov for what we did. For what _they_ have done with _our_ research. _You_ did not deserve this. _Any_ of this. If you want my life, it is yours."

She folded her hands in her lap and waited. For her part, Katherine was reeling. The world was shimmering oddly in Katherine's sight. She shook her head savagely, but her vision didn't change. She glared at Jahandar and the nurse nodded.

"You are not going mad. Well, not _now._ " She corrected herself grimly. "Your vision is changing. Improving. Your retinas are regenerating along with your optic nerves." The woman's face creased with a small smile. "That was what I was hired for, actually. My thesis for my doctorate was to be based on research into regenerating nerves using Dr Flostov's viral gene sequencing techniques." Her face fell. "Now? I am dead. The woman I was is dead and this revenant is all that is left. _You_ are not dead yet." Katherine's adrenaline fueled strength gave out and she collapsed, but the other leaped forward, caught her and slowly, gently laid her back in the water. If it _was_ water. It moved oddly. Katherine quailed, but the other was so calm, so gentle. "It is all right. It is all right. The fluid helps. It is oil, not water and we made it based on your own body oils. It soothes the altering flesh. That is about my only _decent_ addition to this horror."

"What are you doing to me?" Katherine pleaded as she was laid down gently and mask placed back over her face. " _Why_ are you doing this to me?" Inside, she has aghast that she was pleading but she was so weak and pain was coming back. It wasn't as bad but it was coming back. "What is _happening_ to _me?_ "

"Your current weakness is _not_ your fault." Nurse Jahandar reassured her. "This is your mind rebounding from something that drives many mad. What is going on inside your brain is hard to comprehend. The _physical_ makeup of your brain is altering, the treatment is enhancing aspects of it. Enhancing your memory and neural connection speeds. You will think far faster and remember far better than you did. You will have moments of oddness, of disorientation. Of not knowing which way is up while your sense of balance shifts. I know. I went through it too. So did the Doctor. You are not alone. You _felt_ alone suddenly. That is why..." She paused and stared at Katherine, compassion rising in her eyes. "You _are_ alone, are you not? You do not have _anyone_ , do you? You _lost_ them." She said in sudden, horrified realization.

Katherine turned her head away. It was all she could do. The nurse stroked her cheek. Katherine would have tried to bite, but something pulled her eyes to the woman's and those eyes were so sad. So understanding.

"I am not interrogating you or psychoanalyzing you." Jahandar shook her head again, and her face was sad. "I want to _help_. I went into medicine to help people and all I have done for the last few years is _hurt_ them. I hoped to make miracles happen, but the people who _now_ run 23 Society want _soldiers_ , not _miracles_. Just like Flostov did. I am tired. Part of me hoped you would kill me. The rest of me is glad. You are still alive. We still have a chance."

"What do you _want_ from me?" Katherine begged as her eyes slowly closed, her anger finally fading entirely. She was calmer now and she was falling asleep.

"Is that not obvious?" The nurse asked gently as she stroked Katherine's head in a soothing manner. "We need you to fly a helicopter for us."

"I… No." Katherine said weakly as her will faded along with her consciousness. "I can't. I serve the Kildar."

"I know." Jahandar sighed. "There is a reason and it is a _good_ one. One that he might actually _approve_ of. For now, rest. You went through _two_ incredibly traumatic ordeals in quick secession earlier today." Awe sounded in her voice now, muted by worry and compassion. "I am amazed you woke for as long as you did. You _need_ food and sleep, but _not_ in that order. Rest now. You are _not alone_." Her voice was a soft, soothing whisper.

Katherine took those kind words into a thankfully dreamless slumber.

* * *

Later

Katherine was warm, dry and clean. She felt odd. Light. She wasn't awake, but she wasn't asleep either. She was on the bed again and this time, she wasn't strapped to it. She stared at a screen that flashed images in front of her eyes in rapid succession. Images that made little sense to her. Helicopter schematics. Weapon system schematics. Engine schematics. It wasn't a military helicopter, but it had weapons built in. She blinked. The images had shifted to something else. A rotating spiral. She clamped her eyes shut. That was a hypnosis technique and supposedly one used for mind control. She knew many of the truth about many forms of the so called 'brainwashing' and few of them worked anywhere close to what many would wish. That said, _all_ could be dangerous. She made a face and Kaitlin's voice spoke from close by as a hand touched Katherine's.

"What the-? No! That is not-! Stop the program! If she thinks we are lying to her, she will resist. You _know_ that." The other woman said sharply. "Easy, Katherine, easy." Katherine tried to stiffen, but her body didn't obey her. Kaitlin had good eyes. "Yes, we IDed you. And _no_ , no one but me and the Doctor know the truth. No one _will_ if we have _anything_ to say about it. As far as _anyone_ but me and the Doctor are concerned, your name is Katherine Keras, you served the Kildar and that is _all_ we know about you." Katherine relaxed, just a little. The _less_ said about the fate of any Israelis caught by the fanatics in Iran, the _better_. "You need to learn this stuff fast and the hypnosis program is intended to help foster faster recall after our treatments. No more. They could have taken it out, but we have little time." Katherine tried to look at the voice, but her head didn't move. "No, no. You are too weak still." Kaitlin sounded abject. "Here, let me help."

A hand took hold of Katherine's jaw gently and turned it slowly and carefully until Kaitlin's face came into view. She had been crying, but her eyes lit up as she saw Katherine looking at her. Katherine stared. There was a red welt _across_ Kaitlin's face. A fresh one. Someone had hit her across the face! From the looks of it, with a _stick!_

"Take it slow and easy." Kaitlin said softly. "You will be able to talk, but not much more. You are _very_ weak. You need more nourishment. Your body is confused by all the sudden changes and the lack of energy is hurting you. We are providing you with some nutrients via IV, but they are not enough. I have a meal ready for you. With proper nutrition, you will recover fast. Maybe as soon as tomorrow. But you need to _eat_."

"Who hit you?" Katherine asked, her tongue was heavy in her mouth. Was she drugged? Kaitlin looked away and Katherine tried to sigh. It came out a moan. "Don't lie to me."

"I will not." Kaitlin said quietly. "The man who hit me is called Sheikh Abdullah Shandrill. He is the man who runs 23 Society at the moment. He is the one who took over after Flostov was killed in Georgia. I think he is originally from Saudi Arabia but I am not sure. He claims to be the descendant of several noted Bedouin lords." She made a face. "I do not believe him. That name is not Arabic. I called him a liar today and he expressed his displeasure." She touched her face carefully and grimaced. "I heal faster than a normal person and this will be gone by tonight, a legacy of Flostov's therapy. Still hurts."

"What does he want with me?" Katherine asked.

"He think you are going to lead a heliborne assault on the Kildar's lands to bring him the Kildar's head." Jahandar said quietly. "He has amassed a number of fighters here. He has forced me and the doctor to enhance most of them. Even he and his backers cannot afford to equip them all as well as the Society 23 warriors you saw in Georgia, but they _will_ be dangerous."

"That won't work." Katherine said flatly. "The Kildar and his people would blow me and anyone else who trespasses out of the _sky_. They might regret it a bit, later. But they _will_. His defenses scare me." She was amazed. Why was she being so open with this woman? Was she brainwashed already? No. She didn't feel that. Jahandar hadn't lied to her, had tried to help despite the danger. Someone told Katherine that she could trust this Muslim woman a bit, but she had no idea what it was. She would not trust totally. Not a chance.

"That is almost exactly what Schwenke said. That the Kildar's air defenses rival anything he has seen anywhere in private hands." Jahandar said with a scowl. Katherine looked at her and the nurse winced. "He was um… The agent in Georgia who packaged you for your trip. He was extremely well paid to send you to us. The sheikh is _not_ happy that you are not the person he was promised. He was _less_ happy when he was told he couldn't get his money back." She shook her head, her face rueful. "And then I called him a liar. That was dumb of me." She admitted. "I know his temper, but he _did_ blatantly lie to me."

"That man was _nuts_." Katherine said weakly. Kaitlin nodded. "But if _he_ said the _same_..."

"The sheikh does not _care_. He is obsessed with bringing the mullahs the head of the Kildar for crimes against Islam. Real ones and supposed ones. He set up this whole thing as soon as he found out who Ghost is now to have justification for an attack into Georgia. He believes he can become a leader to unite all of Islam. He is a fool." Jahandar sighed. "The thing is, _most_ of the mullahs here and indeed, everywhere are not fanatics. They will be _just_ as horrified by his plan as _I_ am. I don't know the man and even _I_ know that pushing the _Kildar_ into a corner is a _very bad idea_." Katherine tried to nod and couldn't. "We Muslims have a reputation for viciousness and I like to _think_ it is not altogether deserved. Islam is not _supposed_ to be a warlike religion. The greater 'jihad' is the struggle each and every one of us face daily with ourselves to do good instead of evil. The lesser jihads..." She paused as Katherine finally managed to nod slightly.

"...are the ones that get all the press." The pilot said softly. The nurse stared at her and Katherine smiled grimly. "'Know your enemy'. I studied the Koran and Shariah."

"My _condolences_." The nurse growled that with a glower that faded as Katherine chuckled. Of all the things she might have expected to hear a _Muslim_ to say! _That_ wasn't one of them. "The Koran is bad enough from a consistency standpoint, but _Shariah_ _L_ _aw?_ There are so _many_ versions and _half_ of them make _no_ sense when compared to each other. Many clerics here in Iran and elsewhere are trying to codify it, make it standardized, more accessible and understandable. I hope they manage that. I studied _three_ different versions in school myself. They _flatly_ contradicted each other. And that is just three here in _Iran!_ There are _many_ other versions here, almost as many as there are clerics. Other countries have it even worse." She sighed in sorrow. "We are a _mess_ , we followers of Islam."

"No more than some others are. My _own_ country had its problems with religion too. Some have said this is a time of Islamic Reformation, like the Christians went through with Martin Luther hundreds of years ago." Katherine offered. "From what little I know about it, it wasn't very fun for them."

"No, it was not." Jahandar shook her head and focused herself. "For now? You need to learn the helicopter systems. We managed to get the sheikh to agree to hold off his attack for a week. I don't know if he will keep to that or not. He does _not_ inspire trust, one reason he will never be a true leader of men. You have three days worth of treatments remaining." The pilot tensed and Kaitlin rubbed her hand again. "We won't do more than one a day now that you are out of danger and coherent. We should not do it _that_ fast, but you are strong enough to handle them and he is pressing us for results." Katherine frowned and Kaitlin nodded. "The next one will enhance the remainder of your muscles, making you stronger, faster and more agile. The one following will work on your internal organs. Building redundancy and repairing some damage that we found in our last exams. The one _after_ _that_ is the last one. _It_ will go into your brainstem and it..." She trailed off as Katherine made noise of disgust.

"Will make me a puppet." Katherine finished the sentence flatly. Jahandar nodded, looking at the floor. "Are _you_ a puppet, Kaitlin Jahandar _?_ "

"Some days, yes. Others, no. Any strong willed person can resist it." The white garbed woman reassured her. "You are incredibly strong willed, Katherine Keras. It will not be _easy_ , but you _can_ resist it. I have good days and bad. Trusting me is a bad idea." She warned. "If the sheikh commands to betray you, I may be able to interpret his orders for your benefit for a time, but eventually I will have to obey him. I wish it were otherwise. Helping you? That helps me cope with my own demons."

Katherine didn't have much choice. She looked at the nurse and made a small motion with her eyes. The nurse nodded slightly. Of course the pair were under observation. She was a prisoner and test subject, not a guest. She managed to swing her head back into place and Kaitlin made noise of approval. The screen started flashing again, this time with schematics.

"You spoke of a meal." Katherine said softly. She needed to get back into shape. Fast. Her stomach growled and she forced a smile. "I seem to be hungry."

"You are." Kaitlin had a frown in her voice, but Katherine did not look away from the screens. She was remembering most of what she saw with just glances at things. A photographic memory? Wow. "I have a cooked meal for you, but I honestly do not know if it will be enough. You need to replenish a _lot_ of energy. More than one meal's worth." She sounded thoughtful.

"From your words, you have an idea." Katherine said softly as she scrutinized a 20mm cannon mount that looked retractable.

"I do." The nurse admitted. "And I know it will work because we have done it before. But it is fairly disgusting."

"Story of my _life_." Katherine frowned in concentration as she saw missile rack schematics appear in the screen. Were _that_ retractable as well? Odd. "Do it."

"Do not say I did not warn you." Katherine looked at the nurse whose face was sick. "It does work but it is not comfortable."

"And…?" Katherine pressed.

"Do you know what the English word 'suppository' means?" The nurse asked and Katherine stared at her in shock before nodding. "You do."

" _Really?_ " The pilot asked, half horrified, half _intrigued_. " _That_ works?"

"It does. Very well actually with a high enough concentration of nutrients. If needed, we can go for an enema which will _certainly_ provide enough nourishment, but we will hold off on that until we see how you react to the other." The nurse's face was somewhere between sick and professional now. "The nutrients are absorbed directly into the rectum and colon. No wait for digestion, so instant effects. Unpleasant, but instant."

" _Plus_ a real meal?" Katherine asked, wavering.

"Home cooked." Kaitlin promised with a smile. "I even used fresh vegetables."

"I _know_ am going to _regret_ this, but..." The pilot relaxed as best she could and turned back to her screen.

"Do it."


	13. Chapter 13

**Alfa  
**

Katherine's rear end hurt.

It wasn't bad. It wasn't a _patch_ on the red pain that she had just finished enduring. This time she had been injected in the _left_ arm and it had hurt just as badly this time as the last times. She was covered in sweat, but she hadn't barfed. Probably because she hadn't eaten much. The meal _had_ been very good last night, but her appetite had vanished as soon as Kaitlin had done the other part. Her rear wasn't _nearly_ that bad as the rest of her. Her limbs were still shaking in remembered agony. Her butt was just uncomfortable and she had the distressing feeling that she was about to make a mess. Scratch that. She sighed as she patted below her waist and felt a wet squish. She turned to look at Kaitlin who had finished releasing the bonds on her ankles. She hadn't thought about it but strapping her down was a _kindness_ when the treatments were underway. If not for the padded straps, she could literally break her own bones or someone else's without even _realizing_ it. Jerking against the straps _did_ hurt her, but nowhere _near_ as badly as if she was loose to flop. She would heal the cuts fast.

The pilot grimaced and Kaitlin nodded. The other woman's face was commiserating. The nurse didn't even bother to _ask_ this time, she just stood and reached for the lockers that held the cleaning supplies as well as fresh diapers.

"The meal _was_ good." Katherine sat up and turned on her side carefully so as not so spill anything. "The rest? This is _really_ embarrassing. Thank god you just did the pellets, not the full treatment." Five big pellets of concentrated nutrients instead of a _hose_? No contest.

She hiked her patient gown up and looked. She smiled as she realized that there was no leakage this time. Now, if only there was no _blood_ in what she had involuntarily expelled, then she should be healed enough inside to work out. She knew she was faster and stronger now. She _needed_ to know her limits before she got behind the stick of helicopter again or it would not end well.

"You _did_ just go through a fairly significant trauma again, Katherine. _This_ time without _vomiting_." Jahandar said with a smile as she gathered the supplies. "Cut yourself a _little_ slack, woman. Here." She threw a towel at Katherine who caught it and started to towel herself off.

"That is not my way, Nurse Jahandar." Katherine said quietly as she focused on cleaning the sweat off before it dried. "The world is neither fair nor nice. We survive or we do not. There is no middle ground."

"How very Russian." Katherine did not outwardly react, but inside, she went still at the nurse's words. Her next words had the pilot relaxing a bit. "I have dealt with a few Russians. Most of them _define_ the word 'stoic'." She had approval in her voice.

"Not all." Katherine allowed a she finished toweling herself off. She looked up and nodded as Kaitlin came close. She could do this, but Kaitlin was a professional. She was much better at it than Katherine would be. As distressing as it was, Katherine spread her legs and waited.

"No, not all. No more than all _Iranians_ are religious fanatics or all _Americans_ are ultra-violent nutcases who use guns at every possible opportunity." Kaitlin was both quick and careful. After she finished, she examined the soiled garment and then smiled. "No blood."

Katherine smiled back. The doctor and nurse had been very worried when Katherine hadn't stopped bleeding after what Kaitlin had done to feed her. The nurse had been careful and gentle, but _something_ had torn inside Katherine's guts. It hadn't bled a lot, but it hadn't _stopped_ either, and they had been discussing surgery. Katherine had been less than enthused, so they had shown her images of how badly she had been hurt on landing and even _she_ was amazed she had survived. If this was a trick, it was an incredibly detailed one. Katherine didn't think it was a trick. Kaitlin wasn't a good liar. The doctor? He was better, but mainly because he knew how to keep his mouth shut at times. Kaitlin didn't know that. She also didn't _care_ if she lived or died anymore. _That_ wasn't faked.

"I need to work out." Katherine said softly as Kaitlin finished up. "I need to know my new limits and..." She sighed. "Even with all of the knowledge you have crammed into my head, I need hands on time with whatever the hell I am supposed to be flying."

"I know." Kaitlin shook her head slowly. "We haven't allowed the sheikh or his men in here. You have been so fragile. Not physically since your first treatment." She said quickly when Katherine bristled. "But emotionally. You didn't need a bunch of strange, armed men leering at you while you are screaming in agony and after. Or worse, doing what they _want_ to do to people like you and me. Women who dare to be more than our proper places. We barely managed to convince the sheikh that such would counterproductive with you. It was not easy." She made a face. "He is not modern minded."

"Women are property?" Katherine asked and Kaitlin nodded. "Then it _is_ a good thing _I_ am here and not _Dragon_. _I_ can hold my tongue when people insult me." She could, actually. You learned _early_ on in Russian Army training how to keep your mouth _shut_. Then spetsnatz training added entire new levels of silence. She had to smile in memory though. "Kasey? Not so much."

The very unconventional American female pilot around a group of ultra-orthodox hard line Muslims? Oh, the mind _boggled_. But it _was_ funny. The American would likely eat them for breakfast. That woman was tough enough to be Keldara herself. Hence why the Keldara stepped so carefully around her. Well, that and the _massive_ amounts of firepower she commanded.

"The work out area is public." Kaitlin frowned deeply. "They will see you. They will push you."

"Then I will push back." Katherine's voice was flat now. Kaitlin looked at her, worried, but Katherine shook her head. "I know the type. In groups such as this, they must always be proving their courage or they will be stepped on. They are a mob, not true soldiers. A true leader doesn't need strength or fear to lead. The Kildar doesn't need strength or fear to lead, although he has strength in spades and he _is_ the scariest man I have ever met. Not even the agent in Georgia- Shwenke?- scared me as badly as the Kildar does."

"And yet, you follow him." Kaitlin mused. "I have heard some. The men talk. He has a _harem!_ " She protested.

"And they run his _life._ " Katherine chuckled at the Muslim's shocked expression. "It _is_ a harem, and it is _real_. I know some of the girls and I have _never_ heard a complaint."

"They are _that_ cowed?" The nurse said weakly. She paused as Katherine shook her head firmly. "What?"

"They are that _satisfied_." The pilot said with a smirk. Kaitlin stared at her and the pilot smirked wider. "When I first arrived there, I too was shocked. I inquired of a couple of the girls about how they were treated." She blushed in memory. She had been very young and while not sheltered, clueless about some things. "They um… got graphic." Kaitlin stared at her and the pilot shook her head. "And no, he never took me to his bed." She snickered. "I doubt he had _time_. There were _nine_ girls in the harem when I arrived. Two went to university in other countries, but the others stayed there and another girl arrived just before I left the first time. She was maybe fourteen when the slavers who had kidnapped her from her farm ran afoul of the Keldara. She wasn't educated at all and didn't know anything about where she had been from. The men with her didn't survive their encounter with the Keldara so no information there. The Kildar couldn't send her back. He took her in."

" _University?_ " Kaitlin asked, but then she shook herself and moved to a locker set on one wall. "I think I might want to hear more of this, but you are right. You need to work out. So do _I_. There is a simulator of sorts set up. And… He has detailed a gunner for you."

"Figured it wasn't a solo bird." Katherine sat up and slowly slid her legs off the bed. Kaitlin did good work. The covering around her waist didn't shift. The nurse handed her a set of plastic pants and Katherine grimaced, but slid them on. If she was going to be moving and working out, the _last_ thing she needed was for this thing to fall off in the middle of a group of Muslim men. "Do you know him?"

"I do." Kaitlin would not meet Katherine's eyes as she handed the pilot a set of clothing. Katherine sighed.

"You did the treatments." Katherine fought hard to keep her voice level as she laid the clothing out on the bed. "And he resisted." Her words were statements, not questions, but the nurse nodded anyway, her face desolate. "Who is he?"

"His name is Park and he is not Iranian." Kaitlin said weakly. "From the name, I think he is Korean, but I don't know if he is from North or South. He never talked to me."

"Is he sane?" Katherine asked as she slid the rough pants on over the rest of her attire. The nurse nodded, a bit dubiously. "If he is Korean, a South Korean might know English and may just be angry. Maybe. Maybe not. North? He may _not_ know any other language but Korean. I know a _little_ Korean. Not much. How old is he?" Kaitlin did not reply and Katherine paused in pulling the loose shirt over her head. Kaitlin was glaring at the wall. A first in Katherine's experience. "Nurse?"

"The Sheikh says he is eighteen!" Kaitlin said with a growl that was pure 'angry mama bear'. Another first from the kind and gentle nurse. " _Another_ lie! There is no _way_ that poor boy is _eighteen_. _Maybe_ fourteen. _Maybe_." She slumped. "I tried, Katherine. I _tried_ to help him. I could not. He would not talk to me! The doctor had to do the treatments. I _could n_ _o_ _t_ do them to him. He never fought me, but I could not help him!"

"A young boy. Do I want to know _what_ you treated him for?" The pilot asked slowly as she fastened the unfamiliar shirt like garment around her. It wasn't quite like any martial arts garment she had worn, but she figured the ties out quickly. Kaitlin shook her head. "But he was dying or you wouldn't have done them." Kaitlin nodded. "And now… he is a slave to the Sheikh."

"He was before." Kaitlin said weakly.

"You did the treatments. All of them." Again, not questions. The nurse, nodded, her face falling even further. "On a _teenage boy_." The pilot knew her face was frozen in a grimace.

"You do not need to look at me like that!" Kaitlin snapped. Another first. "I _know_ it was evil! I could not do it myself! Even with him _dying_ , I could not do it. I will never have children, but it _hurt_ me, seeing him like that. Hearing his screams as he was rebuilt by the treatments."

Katherine stared at the nurse for a moment and then she slowly forced herself to relax. Kaitlin was pretty much her only ally here and the nurse was stuck. A slave just like Katherine would be soon. She focused on dressing, pulling on the soft boots that Kaitlin had provided. Kaitlin held up a Muslim woman's head covering and Katherine shook her head.

"They will be upset." The nurse warned.

"They are going to be upset no matter what." Katherine said with a shrug. "I am not Muslim and I am not a slave yet." Kaitlin frowned but then nodded, stowing the wrap. She stood up slowly, amazed that she felt no different from how she had before all of this insanity had occurred. "Do I need to be cuffed or collared?"

"No." Kaitlin said softly. "There are armed guards all around. You are cleared to the workout area and it is not far. I do not doubt that you can kill some of them if you attempted to flee. You would not be able to kill all of the two hundred enhanced warriors who are here before they killed you."

"Not easily or quickly on foot and unarmed, no." That was not an agreement nor a promise not to fight and Kaitlin knew it from her look of worry. Katherine shook her head. "Lead on."

Kaitlin took a deep breath, then nodded and walked to the door. It opened at her touch and Katherine followed her, head high, but eyes roving. Two guards armed with sub-machine guns stood outside, their weapons held warily. Kaitlin ignored them, so Katherine did too. She couldn't help noticing that both wore heavy armor that would slow them down. If they were enhanced like she was now? They wouldn't be as slow as a regular person encased in the bulky restrictive stuff, but they _would_ be slower. An advantage.

Kaitlin led the way down a hall past a long window. The two guards followed, still wary even as both women ignored them. A glance outside showed two large things that were covered by tarps. From the long thin things on top, both were helicopters, but they looked odd to Katherine's trained eyes. Not like any helicopters that she knew from training or operations with Bodark. One was angular, the other lumpy.

A door ahead had two more guards beside it, these armed with shotguns. Neither of them reacted as Kaitlin led the way to the door and opened it for Katherine who ignored the guards. Kaitlin entered the room with Katherine at her heels. Both women came to a sudden stop as they saw what lay within.

The room was large, at least as large as an American indoor basketball stadium. Light poured in from several large windows set up near the ceiling as well as many fluorescent lights set in the ceiling. A dropped ceiling, if Katherine wasn't mistaken. There would be space between the real ceiling and the panels that she could see. A raised foot track circled the room against the wall about five meters in the air. Stairs led up to it in each corner of the room. An area with many kinds of workout equipment sat against the far wall, but it was the open space in the middle of the large room and the group that surrounded the small form that lay huddled on the ground that had drawn the women's attention.

Katherine felt her blood start to boil as a huge man laughed and kicked the boy at his feet. From the blood on the floor? It wasn't the first time he had done it.

"That is Park, isn't it?" Katherine asked. Kaitlin stared at her and then nodded jerkily. Katherine growled. "Stay here. Don't move."

She stalked forward, ignoring the nurse's strangled warning. She ignored everything except the huge man and the boy. The first man she reached didn't move fast enough and she dropped him in his space with swift kick the back of his knee. He gave a cry as he fell and everyone spun to stare at her as she elbowed anther man out of the way. She wasn't that big, but she had been strong for her size even before the enhancements. Now? She felt ribs snap under her elbow and the guy gasped as he retreated. _Everyone_ retreated for a moment from whatever they saw in her face. Big and tough they might be, but no matter how bad-ass someone might be, when _death_ stared them in the face? Even the strongest and bravest would quail a little. The Keldara had given Ekaterina a wide berth on occasion when she got angry. They were brave, not _stupid_. _These_ were _not_ the strongest and the bravest. Even enhanced, they were thugs and terrorists, no more. Dangerous enough, to be sure but nowhere close to Katherine's level. Any of _these_ who met the _Kildar_ would likely piss themselves and probably die of fright on the spot.

"Hands off my gunner." Her English was conversational and it was clear that not all of them understood English. They _had_ to understand her tone though and most took a step back as the angry pilot moved to the fallen boy's side. Kaitlin hadn't been wrong. As he stared up at her, Katherine's heart lurched. He _couldn't_ have been _fifteen_. He _was_ Korean and his bloodied face held anger, confusion and fear equally. She sighed and spoke in her limited Korean. "Pup? Sit." He stared at her, totally confused and she nudged him with her foot. "Sit." She repeated.

"The Pilot joins us." A soft, almost cultured voice spoke up from the inside, but Katherine ignored it to pull the boy up into a sitting position.

"Sit." Katherine declared as she dusted the boy off. She did a quick once over, but found no major injuries. She shook her head as the boy winced and fear crossed his face. She patted his shoulder and rose to her feet, turning to face the crowd. The huge man was staring her, his face splitting in a leer. His leer turned to a frown as she ignored him. Her eyes swept the crowd. "Who hurt my gunner?"

Her tone was calm and more than one of the men looking at her looked confused. Two did _not_. The huge man in front of her obviously didn't understand her words. He was eyeing her chest in a way that was downright rude but it was the _other_ man who did not look confused who drew Katherine's attention. Whereas most of the men in the room looked Middle Eastern, he did not. He looked European or American and familiar. She couldn't figure out why until her newly enhanced memory nudged her. He looked like an American film actor named Michael Ironside. She had seen a couple of his films and he was reasonably good at acting as actors went. Nowhere near the level of stalwarts like Sean COnnery, Ian Mckellan, Patrick Stewart or Morgan Freeman, but no Tom Cruise, Chuck Norris or Steven Segal either. This _wasn't_ the actor, but he was _far_ more than he seemed. He had shifted his stance. His face was blank. He knew what was coming and wasn't saying anything. Interesting. Park... As she glanced at the boy, she could see comprehension in his eyes. He likely understood English, but was confused by the situation.

"Shima Gunner!" The huge man said in broken English as he beat a fist to his chest. "You woman!"

"You moron." Katherine mimicked his less than intelligent English almost perfectly deadpan. She pointed at where the boy sat, eyes huge. "Pup is my gunner and if you touch him again, you are dead."

As expected, the mountain of a man ignored her. He reached for the boy who gave a small cry of fear but did not move even when the man grabbed his shoulder. Good. He obeyed her. But... That cry… This man had done _far_ more than _kick_ the boy. Shima smiled as Katherine batted his hand away from the boy and stepped in between them.

"Whoever is in charge here, if you don't want this fool to die, call him off." Katherine warned.

"Shima is one of my best men..." What had to be the leader started in English and then gasped as Shima tried to reach past Katherine to grab at the boy again. She snarled at him and he grabbed her upper arms with both hands. He grinned wider, thinking he had her. _Moron_. Pulling _any_ spetsnatz in close was going to hurt, let alone a _Bodark!_

Katherine did not shift her left foot. Her right knee came up in a perfect strike to hit the single most vulnerable spot on any guy. As big as this Shima guy was, he still made a soft strangled noise as he clutched at his privates. That sound cut off as her right foot came back down and her left hand lashed out in an equally precise strike, knife edge impacting the soft cartilage that made up the front of the man's neck. He gasped, purpling as his air cut off. He started to fall. Then, both of the pilot's hands grasped the falling man's head on either side and she spun in place to get the right leverage. Strength was good, leverage was _better_. Before anyone could even _breathe_ twice, she had given a precise yank and the sound of a neck breaking was loud in the utter silence that fell. She released the dying man and he fell to lie in a heap. Alive for the moment, but not for much longer. Enhanced or no, that _wasn't_ survivable. She kicked his head anyway, making sure the neck _stayed_ broken long enough for his brain to run out of oxygen.

" _Was_ one of your best." Katherine said coldly as she rose. Park was staring at her in shock, but she ignored him. He was not a threat right now. The others were. "Not very good, your best. And no. He was _never_ going to be my gunner." She looked at the boy she called 'Pup' and his huge eyes held fear alone now. She smiled at him and he relaxed, just a little. "This pup? _He_ has nothing to unlearn. _He_ will make a decent gunner. Better than any of you fools."

"You dare." The voice belonged to a man in the back of the group. He wore the same workout attire as the others, but the arrogance on his face said he was in charge. Or, at least, he _thought_ he was. That odd American was still just watching.

"You would be the sheikh." Katherine sighed as she set herself into a martial art stance. "Now, correct me if I am wrong, but you kidnapped me, brought me here against my will. That violates the laws of hospitality, so I am not bound by them either.. You have hurt me and others. This Pup..." She shook her head. "I don't know what you want with him and I don't _care_. You will not hurt the Pup again. I need him. He is mine." She smiled coldly as the man stared at her. "You can order your goons with the guns to open fire but then, you will be out the _only_ person who can possibly have a chance at succeeding in your insane plan. Not that it _does_ have a chance, but hey, you don't care about _that_. So, you are going to order your men to rush me, try and overwhelm me with numbers. How many men are you willing to lose?"

She growled deeply, showing her teeth as one man grabbed at her from the right side and without even _looking_ , she lashed out and hit his face with the heel of her right hand precisely enough that his nose splintered and the shards of it drove deep into his brain. Again, a man fell in a heap. Even with enhancement, that was _not_ survivable. She chuckled, a howl of wolf song singing in her soft maniacal laugh.

"Next?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Splinters**

For a long moment, no one moved.

Katherine was calm. The calm before the storm. She could see a mix of anger and fear on several faces. She had shamed these men in front of their leader. It wasn't a question of _if_ they would attack, it was _when_. Several were slowly tensing, hoping to avoid her gaze when it happened.

The American or whatever he was by the wall started to clap. Katherine did not take her eyes from the enemies in front of her and he chuckled.

"Not bad. A bit overdone on the big guy, but not bad." The man's Arabic was good, far better than Katherine's. "You know they are going to kill you for that, right?"

"They were never going to let me live even as a slave." Katherine replied in the same language, knowing that her own was rough. "I am a witness to something so terrible that even the _Prophet_ would have abhorred it. Add to that? I am a mere woman, inconsequential to the efforts of such _mighty_ _warriors_." The last was highly sarcastic, hard to do in in her bad Arabic, but she managed.

From the looks on their faces, most of the men in front of her understood Arabic. Several of them quailed as they realized that she _knew_ she had _nothing to lose_. Strong and fast hand to hand expert with nothing to lose. More people were going to die.

"They do need you." The man sounded bored now. "And you know it. They won't kill you yet. Rape you? Hurt you? Yes. Kill you? No."

"They can try. The final treatment hasn't been done yet." Katherine bared her teeth in a feral grin that had more than one of the men in front of her retreat a step. "Want to lay bets on how many I can kill or cripple even when they bind me?"

"You _are_ very good." The man allowed. "I would say... three more dead and at least four crippled for life before they pull you down." That was an odd choice of words. Pull down? Like _prey?_ She bristled. She was a _predator_ , not _prey_. He shook his head. "You know you cannot beat them all, so… what are you doing?"

"I was told the boy was to be my gunner." Katherine said flatly. One of the men who was mostly behind her left side reached for the boy and she grabbed his wrist with her off hand. Before he even realized she had moved, she gave the wrist in her hand a firm twist that was followed by a sick crack. He screamed, clutching his broken wrist. He was off balance, so a simple shove sent him sprawling. Her voice and expression didn't change. "If I was told wrongly, then someone should say so. If not? Then the boy is my responsibility. Mine to teach, mine to discipline and mine to protect."

"Interesting." The man at the wall mused. "You call him 'Pup'?" He inquired, to all appearances honestly curious.

"I am not going to call him 'Tortured Korean Kid'." Katherine said with a shrug. "It was the first thing that came to mind. He is not grown yet. He is young. A pup."

"And you are a _wolf_." The man said softly, but his eyes… He knew. She didn't know _how_ the man knew, but he _knew_ who she was now _and_ what she had been. "A Little Wolf."

Katherine stilled. Only one group had ever called her that. The Keldara. He _knew_ the Keldara. But...

"Big enough to kick _your_ ass." Katherine said with a growl to earn time to think. The man smiled grimly.

" _I_ am in control here!" The sheikh tried.

"No, you are not." Katherine and the odd man at the wall chorused, still in Arabic. They _shared_ that grim smile. Katherine shrugged again and then man continued.

"If your men attack her en masse, many of them will be hurt or killed. She will not submit to your ideas of punishment and you will be forced to kill her. That will set _all_ of your plans back significantly." The man said quietly, still in Arabic. "If that is what you want, then by all means, I will not stop you. I only wish you were brave enough to attack her yourself, but you are not. You hire your fighting done and kidnap non-combatants to force others to fight for you."

The odd man's eyes flashed dangerously but never left Katherine. She nodded slightly. He hadn't needed to say that. He was explaining why he was here! Damn, he was _good!_ In just a few cryptic insults to the leader, he had told _Katherine_ that he knew who she was and had been, who she worked for now, warned her that the sheikh was a coward who would not allow her to get close enough to strike him _and_ that the man had hostages. That the only reason the odd man was here was because of a hostage. Damn. That complicated things _significantly_.

"I am not your slave yet." Katherine snapped. "If you wish to harm the boy that I was told is my responsibility, then by all means, try. The only way you are touching him is over my dead body. If not? Get the hell out of my way. I need to work out and I have a pup to train." Taking a calculated risk, she turned to where the boy sat, staring at her with huge eyes. "Up." She commanded in Korean. The boy was scared, but he did as instructed. He stood, unsure as she stepped closer to him. He flinched as she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed them down a little. He winced as she lightly kicked his left foot. She pushed it back until it worked to balance him. Then she took hold of his hands and pulled them into a guard position in front of him, twisting him into proper position. "Stay." She commanded in Korean.

She took a step back and looked the boy over. As she did, she looked around surreptitiously. Everyone was staring at her. The sheikh was furious. The odd man at the wall looked interested. Kaitlin looked horrified. Everyone else looked unsure and darted glances from her to the sheikh and back. She took hold of the boy's hands and eased them into better fists before nodding to him.

"You will knock her unconscious!" The sheikh commanded the man at the wall in Arabic. "She will suffer for this."

"Will I?" The man's Arabic was cold, to all appearances he was bored again. "You _do_ know that if by some miracle you _do_ get her into bed, that she can and _will_ kill you? She is _not_ a harem girl. She is a _soldier_. You need her alive and she knows it. She will die before she lets you violate her, or even better, she will kill you _while_ you try to do it. You are _not_ going to win this." He warned. "You have no idea what she is. I _do_. I can kill her, sure. Taking her alive is not going to happen. Maybe you can sneak in while she is undergoing her next treatment and do it then, but even then, she is more likely to break your neck accidentally than to give you what you want. So you have two choices: Kill her or get out of her way. _I_ am getting out of her way."

The man put action to words, moving to another wall well out of the area. He leaned up against the wall and folded his arms.

"I will make you _watch_ as I torture your daughter." The sheikh was angry, but he wasn't stupid. He knew he had no chance against Katherine. His men _might_ be able to take her if they worked together, but looking at them? The chances of _that_ happening were somewhere between slim and none.

Before the other man could speak, Katherine did.

"Such a wonderful exemplar of Islam. A thief, kidnapper and torturer. The Prophet would be so proud of you. Allah as well. Your reward for such acts will be most interesting, I am sure." Katherine said quietly in Arabic as she scrutinized the boy's stance. She nudged his foot another centimeter back and then nodded to him. He looked even more confused and she sighed before speaking English again. "Hit me, Pup." He jerked and shook his head desperately. Considering she had just _killed_ two men and hurt a third with nothing but her hands? He _really_ didn't want her mad at _him_. Katherine sighed more deeply. "Hit me. _Now_." She snapped. "I am not _angry_ , Pup. I am _training_ you. Hit me."

"Hurt her, boy!" The sheikh commanded. The boy jerked in place, his face stricken as his hands seemed to fly of their own accord. Katherine sighed, blocked the inexpert blows and then caught him in a grip that he wasn't going to break. Then she shifted the grip into a sleeper hold. He didn't struggle. Indeed, his face held gratitude as his eyes shut. Katherine laid the still boy down and checked his pulse. Kaitlin started forward, but Katherine held up a hand and the nurse halted in mid-step.

"He will command you to do it next and I will have to put you to sleep." Katherine said as she rose. "Pup is fine. He will have a headache when he wakes, but no permanent damage. Sorry to spoil your fun, Mr Shiekh." Another insult, calling him by a Western title in addition to his rank. "But I don't play those kinds of games. I kill when I must, not for some sick fool's amusement." She scowled at the sheikh whose face was reddening.

"You won't kill me." Kaitlin said quietly, taking another step. "Even if he orders me to do something awful to you… You may hurt me, you won't kill me."

"You don't know that." Katherine said slowly. "You don't know _me_. Not really."

"Maybe not." Kaitlin was close now and went to her knees beside the still boy. "But you know how _I_ feel. _You_ at least would make it as quick as you could." The glare she turned on the sheikh should have rendered him down to ash. "Him? He just likes hurting people."

"Yeah, I know the type." Katherine moved towards the weight machines set against one wall and everyone made way for her. Even the sheikh stepped aside as she moved his way.

"Want a spotter?" The odd man leaning against the wall asked. When he spoke again, it was very quiet and in English. "Mike was right. You have ovaries the size of a mountain range. No _wonder_ Dragon likes you."

Katherine did not reply even though her mind was whirling. She simply moved to a set of free wights and picked up a pair of dumbbells that were marked with her normal weight for reps. They felt incredibly light in her hands. She started her reps, careful to keep her speed slow.

"He has your daughter. Here?" She queried in English just as quietly. The man nodded. "Has he hurt her?"

"Not yet." The man frowned. "I have only been here a day. She is all I have."

Katherine winced at that. This man was good. She could tell he was dangerous as hell just by _looking_ at him. _Whoever_ had taken the man's daughter and given her to the sheikh was _dead_ , there was no question about that. Whenever this man found the ones responsible? Things would get messy, fast. But _until_ then…

"You have to hurt me." Katherine met his eyes as she lowered the dumbbells to the floor. "Or he will hurt _her_. His type have to at least _think_ they are in charge."

"I know, but I don't want to." The man admitted. "I would _much_ prefer to share some Mountain Tiger with you, maybe swap some stories. _If_ we can _actually_ find things we can _both_ talk about." He smiled. It was small and secretive, that smile. Katherine matched it. Then he frowned. "We _do_ need to talk."

"The ward I woke up in can be secured, I think. But that means we _both_ need to get hurt." Katherine took a deep breath and then growled. "Ready?"

"No." The man grinned but then he was in motion. Katherine was bare moments behind him.

Kaitlin gave a shrill cry of alarm as Katherine and the man closed with each other, traded blows and then retreated. The sheikh cackled, but no one else made a sound. No one seemed to want to draw attention. The man who Katherine was fighting was _damn_ good! Even with her enhanced reflexes and strength, she _barely_ touched him and she _doubted_ she had hurt him. He had connected twice to her right arm and if she hadn't pulled back, he would have grabbed the second time and likely broken it. He wasn't young, and he had apparently been well trained by a number of people. That grab had been US military, but his stance and footwork was pure Krav Maga.

"Interesting style." The man said as he circled her. Katherine matched him, her eyes on his shoulders as she waved her hands in front of herself, warding off hands that sought weaknesses, openings, grab points. "Russian mixed with..." He pursed his lip as she threw a punch that he blocked. "Hmmm. Karate?"

"Some." Katherine allowed as he tried a grab. She hooked his hand, twisted into a judo move and threw him over her hip. He rolled and came back to his feet in a very small area. Well trained indeed. "My teachers borrowed stuff from all over."

"Mine too." The man smiled wide and Katherine matched it. Kaitlin cried out in alarm as the two alpha predators in the room closed with each other. _Everyone_ was staring as Katherine and the other threw punches, kicks and basically tried every _possible_ hand to hand method known to man to kill the other. He was more experienced, she was faster. They seemed about the same strength. They were evenly matched. Finally, he grabbed her and pulled her close, a judo grapple that she countered but they were locked together for a moment. Long enough.

"Break my wrist." Katherine hissed in his ear. "I will heal!"

"I just _insulted_ your _mother!_ " The man replied the same way as pain lanced through Katherine's wrist. It was _nothing_ compared to the pain that lanced through her _soul_. He knew! _He knew about her mother!_ Even thought her mind knew it was a trick, her _heart_ would not be denied. She howled a wolf song of rage and threw the man away from her, shattering his hold with pure rage enhanced strength. He hit the wall before he could recover and fell for a moment. Before anyone could even _blink_ , she was on him, her perfectly timed snap kick catching him between the legs even as he rolled to try and evade. He had a cup on. She knew that because she felt the hard plastic shatter under her kick. He curled up around his privates and Katherine stood over him, her broken wrist cradled in her good hand as she growled at him, foot back to kick again.

"Stop!" The sheikh commanded. "Do not kill him! Guards, if she does not retreat, shoot to wound!" The guards by the door, both sets who she had seen before, took aim but did not fire as Katherine scoffed.

"Yeah, right. Like they have a _chance_ of hitting _me_ low and not _him_." Katherine snapped in Arabic. She kicked the fallen man again between the legs, careful to pull her kick and hit the _muscle_ of the leg, not the already wounded privates. He didn't squeal like most men would, but he _did_ groan. When she spoke again, it was cold and hard. "And _you?_ If you _ever_ say such a thing to a woman about her mother _ever_ again I _sincerely_ hope she cuts your _balls_ off with a _rusty_ _**fork**_."

The last was a cold and hard shout. A howl of pure wolven rage echoed within it. It was _easy_ to see who understood Arabic. _E_ _very_ standing man in the _room_ winced at that. Kaitlin was all but fainting, still kneeling beside the sleeping boy. Everyone just stared at Katherine as she stalked away from her fallen opponent, seething with barely constrained rage. Then again, she had cause. _Few_ knew what had happened to her mother. Few things angered her that badly and _she_ had needed to win the fight. She turned back to look at her fallen opponent and he nodded slightly, accepting her rage. No one saw that. Everyone was watching Katherine.

No one spoke as she bent down and gathered up the boy despite the pain in her wrist, then rose and started for the door. Kaitlin rose and followed her.

"Um, Katherine…?" The nurse asked hesitantly. "Your wrist..."

" _Yes_ , it is broken." Katherine snarled. " _No_ , I won't let you look at it here."

"Uh. Right." Kaitlin didn't argue. Smart woman. "Um, the boy is… um..." She broke off as Katherine glared at her. The guards at the door moved aside as they approached. One actually opened the door for Katherine. She looked at him and he _bowed to her_.

"Only _fool_ insults wolf's mother. Even Americans should know that." The man muttered as they passed. He and another moved to follow.

"Fool wants get _bit_." The other guard agreed. " _Fork?_ " He asked Katherine. She shrugged. He shivered a little. "Thought _Afghani_ women were bad when angry. _They_ only grab for _knife_."

Katherine smiled evilly and they walked in silence to the infirmary. The guards took up station outside as Katherine and Kaitlin entered. Kaitlin was actually shaking in fear.

"I don't want to hurt you, Kaitlin." The pilot said as she found an empty gurney to lay the unconscious boy on. "Do not ask." She said flatly when Kaitlin opened her mouth. "I am still angry and my control is frayed after so much pain in the last few days. I might lash out."

"You have _every_ right to anger." The Doctor said softly as he stepped from another room. The door opened again and the American was all but _thrown_ in. He didn't fall. He staggered to one wall and leaned against it. The Doctor nodded. "The microphones are fuzzed for the moment, another glitch in the software. The guards outside answer to me, not the sheikh. Mr. Fisher? Sarah is fine. Unconscious, but fine. None of them have touched her."

"How the hell did you manage _that?_ " The American asked. He waved the Doctor away as the man stepped close. "I am all right. Little Wolf here hits like a battering ram, but she is also damn good about picking her spots to hit. Well fought." He nodded to Katherine as Katilin blanched.

"What is going on?" The nurse demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kathrine extended her broken wrist to Kaitlin who took it in gentle fingers. "He is not our enemy."

"Then why did you _fight_ him?" Kaitlin demanded.

"Because if she _hadn't_ …" The Doctor said heavily. "The sheikh would have tortured Mr Fisher's daughter and Mr Fisher would have tried to kill him. As good as he is, he probably would have succeeded, but died in the process and then… All hell would break loose. Are they _still_ holding off?"

"You can call me "Sam' after what you did to help Sarah, doc." The American said quietly. "I don't forget those who help my family." Katherine looked at him and he sighed. "And as for holding off? For now." 'Sam' replied. "No one has any idea where it is. It _has_ to be _here_." Katherine stared at him and horrified realization dawned. He nodded. "You are not leading an assault."

"Only _two_ helicopters. Far too few for even the smallest of air assaults by such untrained rabble." Katherine agreed with a gulp that had nothing to do with Kaitlin working on her wrist. "Oh crap! How big?"

"Does it matter?" Sam asked. "Not that you would _get_ there. _Lots_ of people are protecting that Valley at the moment. I know of _twenty three_ countries that have sent troops and more have sent supplies or other support. Hell, _North Korea_ sent a squad of _military police!_ Even the _nut_ is scared of what the Kildar will do. This country is ringed by air defenses at the moment that rival _anywhere on Earth._ You won't get past the border." Katherine relaxed, just a little.

" _What in the name of Allah is going on?_ " Kaitlin all but screamed as she finished examining Katherine's wrist. Katherine laid her free hand on the nurse's arm. It was trembling.

"Calm." Katherine said slowly and carefully. It wasn't a command, not quite. More a request. "Be calm, Nurse Jahandar. You are in no danger here from us. Calm." She intoned and Kaitlin actually giggled.

"Wow, talk about role reversals. _You_ trying to help _me_." The nurse smiled as Katherine did. She took a deep breath and then nodded. "Aren't there more helicopters?"

"None that anyone can find." The man named Sam said with a frown. "And believe me, _lots_ of people are looking. Mike is patient, all SEALs are, but there _are_ limits."

"You know him." Katherine mused.

"I was a SEAL, before..." He broke off and she nodded acknowledgment. Before he became whatever the hell he was. He couldn't talk about that. She knew the feeling. "Yeah, I knew Mike in the Teams. Badass but _lousy_ people skills."

"He has gotten better." Katherine wasn't sure why she was defending the Kildar. He cetainly didn't need her defense.

"He kind of had to. Getting _worse_ wasn't an option." Sam smiled but it was melancholy. "I am sorry I pushed your buttons that way. I knew you were going to hurt me for that."

"It worked." Katherine growled. "Don't _ever_ do it for real." That was growl of pure warning.

"I won't. I like my health." Sam reassured her. "I read your file. _All_ of your files, actually. I am impressed." Such a thing coming from such a man was a small boon to her angry, sick, hurting heart. "You have a chance here to make yourself all over again. Make yourself someone new. Someone less broken than you are now. And that makes what I am about to say very, very hard. To have any chance of success here, we need who you _were_ , not who you _are_. We need a pilot, not a mechanic."

Katherine did not move even as Kaitlin splinted her wrist carefully. The Doctor looked at Sam and sighed. Kaitlin looked from one to the other, confused. Sam nodded to the still pilot but it was the Doctor who spoke.

"We need _Ekaterina_."


	15. Chapter 15

**When wolves rage**

No one moved.

The Doctor and American had gone still when Katherine did. Kaitlin stared from them to the woman she was treating and back. Her face held nothing but confusion.

"That is not her name." The nurse said as she finished velcro-ing the light splint in place. She pulled a sling out of a drawer but Katherine shook her head and the nurse sighed as she put it back, not bothering to argue. She knew she wouldn't win.

"Not now, no." Sam didn't take his eyes off Katherine. "It _was_."

"Nurse, we need to make sure the boy is all right. Get him into exam room three." The doctor was going to speak again, but Katherine shook her head.

"Pup stays." Katherine's words were calm. Clear. Controlled. But _danger_ lurked just behind them. "I did not hurt him." Her words were precise, careful.

"You _know_ how dangerous sleeper holds can be." The Doctor said sternly. "I was watching and that _was_ well done but we _need_ to be _sure_." He wasn't arguing, not really. "Not that I expect anything less than the best from Anfisa's daughter. I knew who you were the moment I saw you. You look _just_ like her." Katherine growled low and dangerous. Sam froze and so did Kaitlin. Katherine just looked at the elderly man, her fists slowly clenching and then unclenching. A bad, bad sign that any of her previous Bodark comrades would have backed off fast from. The Keldara had learned that too. It had taken _five_ of them to hold her down the _one_ time someone had made a comment about her mother and she had very nearly throttled Oleg _anyway_. It had been a joke, what he said. She knew it then and she knew it now. It hadn't mattered. Her rage would not be denied. The Doctor just nodded. "They lied to you. Do you know that?"

"Stop! Talking!" Katherine growled and Kaitlin started to back away from her.

"Don't _move!_ " Sam said sharply and the nurse froze in place. " _Never_ run from a predator. Even if they don't _want_ to chase, to kill, they _will_ if prey runs. It is pure instinct. She is a predator and right now? She is very close to losing it again. Doctor! _Not now!_ " He hissed.

"She _deserves_ to know the truth." The old man said sternly. "The truth can hurt but in this case, it can _heal_. Ekaterina, _your mother was not a traitor!_ " Kaitlin gave a small cry as Katherine moved. In two steps, she had the old man in a grasp he _wasn't_ going to break. He didn't try to flee or resist. Sam didn't move.

"Talk!" The furious pilot snapped as she held the man's head with both hands, bare centimeters away from breaking his neck.

"Your mother's mother was not Russian. She was a very brave woman." The old man said quietly. "Did you know she was born in America?" Katherine's hands twitched and he winced in pain, but then he continued. "Your mother was the daughter of a female _American_ soldier who had once met a Russian soldier during a very big _mess_ that eventually involved a cult, _three_ superpowers and a lost store of chemical weapons along with blueprints for an atomic bomb." He shook his head carefully, still gripped tight. "It was 1946 and, well… Things were very different."

"Talk." Katherine grated out as she released him and took a step back. She was too keyed up. She might kill him accidentally.

"Your mother's mother's _first_ name was Elizabeth Sanders and she was a _very_ good soldier." The elderly man said quietly. "A very good _friend_." At _that_ , Katherine jerked back, her hands falling to her sides. "Did your Babushka Lizbeth ever tell you stories about her adventures in the Great Patriotic War?" He asked with a soft, sad smile. "I know she never told you or _anyone_ that the Americans chased her from the country that she loved with her whole heart. The KGB demanded her silence in return for safe passage to Russia and she gave it. She put her life and soul on the line, was wounded and nearly died in battle many times all so some dipshit- her words- named McCarthy could vilify her for not kowtowing to the party line and demonizing Russian soldiers who she _knew_ were not all evil. Because she had fought and nearly _died_ beside one preventing an apocalypse." He bowed his head. "I… I tried, Ekaterina. I _tried!_ " He was all but crying now. "I _tried_ to save your mother!"

"She was a traitor." Katherine said weakly.

" _NO, SHE WAS NOT!_ " The Doctor actually shouted at her in Russian. With a jerk, he pulled something out of pocket and extended it to her. She stared at it and he pushed it at her. It was an old style carbon copy paper. No one had used such in _decades_ , not even the Russian army used such anymore. "Read." That was pure command voice and Katherine was taking the paper from him gingerly before she even realized what she was doing. The lettering on it was handwritten in Cyrillic. The writing was old, faded. She stared at the writing and then at him. "Read!" He commanded. "Aloud!"

"Doctor..." Sam warned.

" _She_ has to do this _herself_." The Doctor said sharply. "Read it, Ekaterina. In English. All of us understand that."

Katerina stared at him and then slowly started to read aloud. The Russian was easy for her to translate.

'On this day, April 4, 1983 at Base Three Seven in Kandahar Province, Afghanistan, I found Lieutenant Anfisa Kerasimov in a compromising position. She had been led behind a tent by Commissar Third Class Genady and there the man ordered her to take off her clothes. She refused and he drew his service pistol on her. She refused to take off her clothes even at gunpoint. Both hers and his irate shouts summoned me from my tent. I found the commisar threatening this excellent nurse's career because she refused his advances. I know such things happen. I saw them under Stalin and I see them now, but it was wrong then and it is still wrong. This woman is a true patriot. She served with honor and retired with honor. She did not have to come back into service. She has a family. Three boys and a girl. She returned to service when asked because of her medical training and came here to this horror filled wasteland when her beloved country asked her to. Not for herself, but to help our soldiers and now? Her career is dust because of a fool who thinks with his dick. I care not for myself. My own career has been stalled ever since Stalin expressed his disapproval of my actions and had me sent to the gulag in 1947. But this woman is blameless. I will send this missive to High Command in the hopes that _someone_ there has a shred of decency and honor. I have the woman in my staff now and I will protect her as I can. Signed...'

She said his name softly almost reverently. "Colonel… This signed by the _Colonel_ she served under. Her letters spoke highly of him. But… he is _dead_. April 4, that was the day he and...and my mother died in Afghanistan." She stared at the carbon paper, at a red mark on the corner. "What is this?"

"Your mother's blood." The Doctor said softly. Kaitlin recoiled in horror, but Sam? He nodded slowly. "She died in my arms. She was hit badly in the initial attack and I couldn't save her. The convoy was slaughtered by Mujhadeen and all but me killed. They knocked me unconscious and took me, intending to torture me to death since I was an officer. But a woman in their camp recognized me as a doctor. I had learned a lot in the gulag about medical care in adverse conditions. Just after I was sent to Afghanistan, I had helped a girl give birth at a very isolated camp. A camp that I was half sure was Mujhadeen. It was a bad birth, breach with hemorrhaging. Both mother and son nearly died. With _your_ mother's help, I saved them both. That is _all_ that saved my life. _One_ act of kindness in a country filled with horror." He slumped. "They wanted to kill me for being Russian, but they knew I was useful. They held me instead, used me for my medical knowledge. To patch them up. For almost ten years, they locked me in a cave and used me. Then _Flostov_ came and _bought me from them_." He wasn't faking that hate. "I had blood poisoning, you see and was dying. He gave the me the treatments. I was his first 'success'." _That_ was highly sarcastic. "Your mother was _not_ a traitor, Ekaterina. That fool of a commissar made good on his threat, but it didn't help him when the Afghans caught _him_ a week later. He died a _coward's_ death. One he _earned_."

"I..." Katherine swallowed hard, her whole world teetering. Kaitlin looked as if she wanted to move to Katherine's side, but didn't dare to move.

"You became the absolute best you possibly could, spetsnatz, Bodark, because you _had_ to prove to _everyone_ that _you_ were not a traitor. Your mother bore the stigma after her death because there was no one to gainsay that scum's report. I didn't get the chance to send this. I have carried it ever since. She _was not_ a traitor." The doctor took the carbon carefully from Katherine's now limp hand and held it out to Sam who stared at it. "You can deliver this. You _will_ deliver this. Exonerate a woman wrongfully accused so long ago. Undo a _great_ wrong that has stained an entire family. You _will_ do this." That was a command.

"Doc..." The American took the paper slowly and folded it carefully, lining his folds with ancient creases and then slipped it into a pocket. "I can't leave without Sarah. I can't leave her here. Then there are the others."

"Others?" Katherine said slowly and then growled. Her world was stabilizing. She knew what she was. A wolf. A _furious_ wolf. "More hostages?" That did not surprise her at all.

"Yes." Sam shook his head. "Several family members of high ranking people in the US and Europe vanished over the last few months. They just disappeared. Just like Sarah did on her way to work one day."

"23 Society." Katherine said softly. The doctor and Kaitlin nodded. "They are here?"

"Yes. They are here. Held in cells on the next floor up." Kaitlin said softly. "The sheikh wanted us to do treatments on them all, but we lacked the amount of material needed for such. Thank Allah." She said fervently.

"What very few knew was that _another_ woman disappeared a week before the Raven's Rock coup was ended. The day after Sarah, actually." Sam said heavily. "A number of people heard about it, but most of us who had a clue discounted the rumor as impossible. The security around her was _incredible_ , but not good enough to stand off 23 Society enhanced warriors. Until the US President and _Russian_ president compared notes while trying to find a way to keep the Kildar from going nuclear, no one outside Russia knew. Then a _lot_ of people started comparing notes. People who don't usually talk to one another. Voron talked to _me_." Katherine did not react at the mention of the ultra secret Russian intelligence organization. She knew of them, of course, but they didn't _exist_. Then again, neither had _Bodark_. "They knew about Sarah and they offered help. I didn't know what to think until my boss got on the horn with me and briefed me in. Someone in the US sold out a number of high ranking people's family members to 23 Society. Someone in _Russia_ did the same. Various groups are tracking that, but right now?"

"Right now, we have civilians in the crossfire." Katherine said flatly. Sam nodded. "We need to simplify this." She shook her head. "I assume you have backup?"

"You assume correctly." Sam said firmly. "There is a joint task force of Russian and US spec-ops sitting just over the Azerbaijan border. They are under the command of General Alexei Douka." At that name Katherine winced, but then she nodded. He was good and about as impartial as they came. _Anyone_ who attacked Russian civilians in his presence would die. Period.

"Are you _mad?_ " Kaitlin begged. "You will start a _war!_ "

"The war has already _begun_." Sam replied evenly. "23 Society started it when they kidnapped President Volodin's daughter and slaughtered her entire security force. Raven's Rock had left her alone because she wasn't political. She wasn't a public figure. 23 Society attacked Russia. Killed Russian security forces and kidnapped Russian citizens. They do _not_ take kindly to such things. Several Russian _armies_ are massing to _invade_." Kaitlin slumped and then she clasped her hands together and started praying softly.

"Is she here?" Katherine demanded of the Doctor who nodded.

"She is in ICU down the hall." The Doctor said mildly. Katherine tensed and he smiled grimly. "Mainly because the only way to keep her out of the Sheikh's hands was to keep her unconscious and say she is sick. She was hurt when they took her, but I keep telling him that until she wakes we cannot know how badly she was hurt. We have treated her injuries with conventional means."

"And she hasn't woken because you haven't let her." Katherine smiled grimly as the Doctor nodded. "How many others?" She asked.

"Twenty six." The Doctor replied instantly. "Mostly women and girls. A few boys. No men. Two were assaulted, but none of the others have been hurt."

"Men are harder to hold, generally." Katherine sighed deeply. She turned to Fisher. "I assume there is a plan?"

"Sort of. We know he has a nuke." Fisher said with a grunt as he shifted his stance a bit. "The Russian Army tried to stop them assembling it and failed. Spetsnatz took out the assembly plant, but they got _one_ out before the place was wiped out. We know where he got the design for the delivery system. From someone in the US." Katherine looked at him and he frowned. "Do you know the designation 'AIR-2'?"

"AIR-2?" Katherine asked and then blanched as her enhanced memory kicked a piece of trivia out. "That is a _nuclear air to air missile!_ US made!"

"Rocket, not missile. The design dates from the 1950s. Called 'Genie'." Fisher corrected her grimly. "Unguided. With a nuke though? Guidance is pretty much irrelevant. Close _counts_. The original had a range of about six miles. We think the version that the sheikh got was a new one made from the original blueprints with modern materials. Lighter materials and new fuels will mean longer range." Katherine nodded, her mind whirling. "The original payload was a 1.5 kiloton bomb meant to air burst to take out bombers. This? We don't know. We know he has a nuke, 23 Society had been trying to make for a while and we know they succeeded in getting the materials clandestinely and assembling it, but we have no idea how _big_ it is."

"What little i remember about it, that was a _big_ rocket. A rocket that size could carry a big warhead." Katherine breathed. "I remember a missile rack design I was shown that could fire rockets that seemed oversized. That size. So I take out the Valley of the Keldara in one blast and then what?"

"You probably die of radiation poisoning and all hell breaks loose all over the world when Mike's vengeance hits the net." Fisher said sourly. "Then the sheikh and his people do whatever they plan. Odd though. They are accumulating tanks, APCs and trucks, not aircraft. So they are not going far."

"Two hundred enhanced fighters." Katherine mused. " _Tehran_ is not far from Tabriz as these things go."

"A hundred and _ninety eight._ " Fisher corrected her with small smile that she shared. "But, yeah. Hell of a force to try a coup with."

Kaitlin inhaled as the doctor nodded. "That is my fear. He thinks to be Caliph, but has not the strength of will or character to lead without force. Even with so many enhanced he would never be able to _hold_ anything he took. He will turn _this_ country into another snake pit of warring chieftains like Afghanistan was under the Taliban."

"We must _warn_ them!" Kaitlin pleaded.

"And tell them _what?_ " Katherine asked quietly, finally calming down completely. "That Russians and Americans are concerned that one of their staunchest supporters is using mind controlled soldiers to attack fellow followers of Islam? Oh, and taking out one of the beings who the fanatics hate the worst in the process? At best, we would be laughed at. At worst? _Shot at_."

"But..." Kaitlin was all but crying. "We have to do _something!_ " Katherine raised a hand and slowly laid it on the nurse's arm.

"We will." The pilot gave the nurse's arm a gentle squeeze. "I have two more treatments until I am done and a slave. That is two days. Can a rescue force move before then?" She asked the American.

"The spec-ops can, but they will be over matched facing entrenched forces who are enhanced. More are on the way, but no, four days at best for the rest of the forces." Fisher warned. "Douka's forces will do it anyway if needed, but they _will_ take casualties even with the _massive_ amounts of air support that are moving into position as we speak. _You_ are here, now. We need you. We need Bodark."

"I..." Katherine's head fell until she was resting her chin on her chest. "If I do this, I am _dead_. I will be executed for what Raven's Rock did. What I _helped_ do. Others protected me, hid me. If I show myself as I am… As I _was_ … Will _they_ be blamed?"

"No." Fisher promised. He patted a pocket and pulled out a small folded piece of paper. "This is for you." Katherine did not move to take it. "It is signed by President Volodin. It is a full pardon with your family name on it. The Kildar demanded it. He said and I quote 'What good are soldiers who must rely on governments who demand their all and give nothing in return?'." He snorted a little. "Mike has gotten eloquent in his old age."

"The… The Kildar..." Katherine said weakly. "Did Dragon get away? Is Lieutenant Harder all right?"

"Yes and sort of." Fisher made a face. "They dosed her with a powerful drug, both a sedative and mind altering. She is far tougher than she seems. Even half unconscious, she got free and ran. She is _not_ a happy person at the moment due to delayed side effects, but she is okay. The Keldara are taking very good care of her." He reassured the pilot who relaxed.

"Hold onto that paper." Katherine said quietly. "Better I don't have anything that might be difficult to explain if I get searched. First order of business is finding and _securing_ that nuke." Fisher nodded and the paper vanished back wherever he had hidden it. "Second order is getting the civilians to safety, including this doctor and nurse." Both opened their mouths, but Katherine snarled at them. "That is nonnegotiable. You two and Pup, none of you are soldiers." She shrugged as the doctor glared at her. "Not now. This is _my_ job, not yours. I _have_ to focus on my duty. I _have_ to."

A small hand touched Katherine's and she stared down to where the boy she called Pup lay on the gurney. He smiled at her, eyes still tinged with fright. He made a noise that was obviously supposed to be a wolf's howl. It wasn't very good. Katherine looked at him and then sighed.

"You understand English, but don't speak it, do you?" She asked, a bit sour. The boy nodded and then shook his head. "Well, good. Less to unlearn." She laid a hand on his. "I will do my best to keep you safe, Pup. I swear it." The last was in Russian, but he understood. She turned to Fisher. "Tell the General or the _world_ for all I care now… 'The wolves that hunt in the night are _loose_ and we are _angry_ '."

 _Bodark was back!_

The American's answer was a soft howl. But then he smirked.

"You are _really_ gonna love what the sheikh had built." Katherine eyed him and he shook his head with a grin.

"He apparently watched _way_ too much American 80s TV."


	16. Chapter 16

**Maskirovat'**

 **(Mask)**

 _Holy crap!_

She was being watched by no less than _five_ enhanced fighters armed with light machine guns. Another held an RPG as if he had no clue how to use it. He was likely far more dangerous to himself than his target. She ignored them all, trying very hard not to _drool_ over the controls to this _magnificent_ monstrosity that she had been told she would fly. Her gunner made a noise and tilted his head at a console and she shook her head as he patted a dark display. His oval helmet set oddly on his head and he shifted it to make it sit right. It wouldn't. It was not designed for someone his size and she fought to keep from smiling as it slid again and he growled, slapping it hard enough that it slid the other way, turning halfway around. He growled again, an angry puppy and it was all she could do not to laugh. Instead, she reached out and pulled it around right.

"Just let it sit. I know it doesn't sit right, feels wrong and blocks some of your view. We will pad it some more later, make it fit better. That panel will likely not activate until weapons are loaded." Katherine said with a nod. She smiled grimly. "Even _these_ fools know better than to give me access to a loaded weapon right now."

Pup looked at her, his face through he visor oddly compassionate. She had done her fourth treatment today and the doctor had injected her _abdomen_ with the genetic altering horror. The yellow pain she had experienced had been worse than the others. Far worse. No one knew why. She had spent almost four hours first writhing in agony and then in the infirmary, recovering from that while the doctor and nurse had tried to figure out what had happened. What had gone wrong. But now? She was herself again and she didn't have time for this. She had a job to do and she was wolf. She was a master of pain, not its servant.

"You start crying and I will hit you." She warned. He nodded to her, but was wary. He knew she wouldn't kill him, but she _had_ slapped him silly when he had refused to obey her once already. She had explained that grabbing and hanging from the tail rotor of a helicopter was a bad idea. _After_ he had woken up, anyway. "See where everything is. I was told that the gunner controls are in English. You _should_ be able to read them after your treatments and the hypnosis learning. But if not? Ask and I can explain. I won't belt you for asking questions as long as you don't do it where we might get killed if I am distracted."

She eyed him and he nodded, aware that she was not joking in the slightest. She was a hard teacher, but fair. He focused on his work and Katherine focused on hers.

This _helicopter_ …

Katherine was torn. She hated what it was, why it had been built. But to her trained eyes, it was so beautiful, it was hard to relate to the horror it was meant for. In form it was an airmobile ambulance, a highly modified Bell Model 430. It had four rotors that had been folded together when she had seen it under the tarp. The _other_ helicopter was still under a tarp and the one time she had tried for a closer look, she had been ordered away at gunpoint. Frankly? She had been busy focusing on this one. Whoever had designed this thing had to be a genius or a certified wacko. Maybe _both_ knowing 23 Society.

It was _Airwolf!_

From the 'pearl grey belly and black rest of it' paint job to the missile pod that extended and retracted below the fuselage to the twin 20mm chain driven cannon mounts that retracted from the side wheel pods that were themselves attached to streamlined fairings, _everything_ was the same as the helicopter from the popular American TV series of the 1980s. _She_ had seen a couple of the shows as a child and many as an adult helicopter pilot. She had always been curious about helicopters from a very early age and remembered seeing bits on TV of a black helicopter flying around shooting things. Usually to music. Then, when she made it through flight training and survived the Kildar's wrath, she had seen the _whole series_ while a 'guest' of the Keldara. She had been forced to sit through all four seasons of the show. Even the 4th season's drivel! Kasey had taken great glee in showing Katherine all of the utter insanity that the series had boasted. Katherine had never spoken of it to anyone, but she had actually found herself drawn to the main character of the first three seasons. She _sympathized_ with Stringfellow Hawke. The poor guy lost his mother and father, then his brother, and then had been screwed thoroughly by lots of people. He was a patriot and fought hard to keep enemies from attacking his country- mostly Russians of course in the 1980s US-, but at the same time, he wasn't stupid. He _worked_ with Russians a couple of times to stop horrors from happening. He didn't go mercenary or criminal, he used the helicopter to _help people_.

Someone, somewhere- she didn't remember who. Adams maybe?- had suggested that Airwolf was 'Lone Ranger In A Helicopter' and she of course had been clueless about who the hell the Lone Ranger had been. That had set the whole crew of Keldara air support to being sat down to watch many episodes of a guy on a white horse riding in to save the day. After long days of working for the Kildar, it had been fun to just sit and watch silliness on occasion and it _had_ been silly. Not _quite_ as bad as 'The Cisco Kid', but still...

Ah, the memories...

She focused on the now. The helicopter she was sitting in had armor, stealth plating and an incredible sensor setup that was tied into each crew-person's helmet. The _only_ thing it didn't have from the show were jet engines and Katherine thanked any god that might be listening that the crazies had stopped short. That they _hadn't_ tried to make a helicopter that could reach Mach 1. Such simply wasn't possible outside of TV fantasy. Just trying to reach that speed would rip the rotors clean off any conceivable helicopter airframe. Laws of aerodynamics could be bent, but not broken. Such was _almost_ as silly as a Gazelle with a Gatling gun on the front doing a loop-de-loop. She would _never_ talk about _that_ travesty of a movie and TV series helicopter. _Ever_. _She_ had looped a helicopter once, but would never talk about that particularly screwed up mission. It had surprised the _hell_ out of the enemy helicopter chasing her _and_ her passengers. Other than that, the _only_ difference between this helicopter and the TV show one was the insignia on the doors. Red Crescent. Islamic Medical Corps.

Pup made a soft noise and Katherine pulled herself out of her reverie. She nodded as he inclined his head to the console.

"Yes, start simulation three. I am still familiarizing myself with the fire extinguishers." She was scrutinizing the controls and she felt comfortable with most of them. Not all. The boy nodded and focused on the one screen that had come alive when they had entered the helicopter.

The sheikh's idea of a 'simulator' had been a _gaming console with a flight stick and throttle assembly_. Katherine had been scathing when she had asked when and where he wanted her to crash his expensive toy. Wonder of wonders, he had listened! She wondered if he was a pilot. If so, he had never seen combat. He hadn't argued. Indeed, he had allowed her limited and guarded access to this helicopter. But he wasn't stupid. It was fueled but it needed a specialized biometric key to activate the systems and she didn't have that.

It didn't help that everything was labeled in Arabic but her old lessons in such had been pulled forward by her treatments and she _could_ read things, just not as quickly as she wished. Helicopters were helicopters most of the time. A conventional bird with its main and tail rotors always had similar controls. The instruments might be gauges or glass cockpit displays like these, but they were always similar too. Airspeed, engine readouts, fuel, attitude, altitude, ground speed,… All were old friends even on a flat screen and in Arabic. A bird with coaxial rotors or some form of other anti-torque system would be different in some ways, but _all_ helicopters flew by the same basic means. The rotors on top provided lift and changing the pitch of said rotors allowed for movement in multiple directions. Thing was, gravity and inertia would not be denied. She had only the barest idea of how powerful the engines on this thing were. If she pushed the helicopter too far or too fast, or if she pulled a maneuver that demanded more power than the craft had? The helicopter _would_ descend no matter _where_ she was at the time. That could be _bad_. She had already crashed _once_ this month. She _didn't_ want to do it again.

One things she was _absolutely_ sure of. _This_ helicopter was not carrying the nuke that had everyone so worried. It wasn't carrying _anything_ in the missile bays. There were 20mm rounds loaded, but none of them had been fed into the cannon. To her trained eyes, they looked like armor piercing explosive rounds. The cannon were not standard either, some kind of chain fed mechanism attached to a retractable Russian design that vanished into the side of the aircraft. This ship was a stealth bird. Its camouflage as a civilian medical aircraft and with such powerful hidden armaments would make a deadly terror weapon. 23 Society had built well and she hated that they were going to have to destroy this thing. But she knew they would.

Again, she focused. Two engines, two fire extinguishers. She found all the controls and warning indicators, committing them to memory. Her gut hurt and she ignored it. She must have made some kind of noise because Pup made a soft sound of fear. She turned to see him eyeing her warily. She growled and he shook his head.

"You hurt." Pup's English was bad, almost as broken as the late, unlamented Shima's had been. "Wolf hurt." His eyes held fear, but not of her wrath. _For_ her?

"We need to finish this." Katherine said firmly. "We _won't_ get another chance at ground work. He probably won't even let us do a decent pre-flight. Just finish my treatment, load the rest of the armaments, throw us into the bird in and send us off to die. Not that I _intend_ to die and certainly not for _his_ benefit." The boy slumped and nodded. Then his head came up and he gave a passable example of a wolf howl. She smiled despite the pain. "You are getting better. You will make a proper wolf yet."

He smiled and focused on his screen. She checked off everything on her own checklist, focusing on each item one at a time. She kept an eye on Pup and indeed, he was picking things up fast. He had been just as enhanced as she had been. She _deplored_ the thought of taking a _kid_ into combat but if what she suspected was true, then he would sell his soul not to go back into the sheikh's hands again. She would protect the pup.

 _If_ she could.

Two armed guards were approaching the hatch as she finished up checks and made sure everything was set up for flight. She glared at them and they wisely stayed back as she nodded to Pup.

"Time to go back in, Pup. Stow your helmet." Katherine said quietly as she took off her helmet and stowed it. He looked at her with worry in his eyes, but then he nodded. He took off his own helmet with a look of disgust and carefully stowed it as well. He was very good at obeying orders. A bit _too_ good for any normal fourteen year old. She opened the hatch and climbed out. Her gut hurt worse, but she ignored it, waiting for Pup to exit before closing the hatch and sealing it. She ignored the guards. They had _all_ been remarkably polite to her ever since she had done her demonstration in the workout area. They had their orders and they had to obey them, but they _were_ polite. Then again, they had seen what she was capable of, so they were likely just being careful. Maybe.

She did not react as piece of shadow near one wall moved. A man in optical camouflage. She didn't even glance that way. He likely didn't know she had seen him and…

"Let _go_ of me, you bastards!" A female voice shouted that in Russian and Katherine tensed as two forms half led, half dragged a struggling female form towards the door that Katherine and Pup were walking towards. Katherine stopped short, Pup stopping with her as the woman stared around wildly. Her eyes lit on Katherine and Pup and went huge. "Help me!" She screamed in Russian. "Please!"

Pup looked at Katherine who slowly shook her head. She couldn't do anything here. Several of the guards were aiming at her. The sheikh opened the door and his smile was wide as he too spoke in Russian.

"Pleased to see you awake at long last, Miss Volodin." The sheikh said as the woman started to thrash in her captors hands. Katherine stilled. That _wasn't_ Volodin's daughter! Her Russian sounded… She _wasn't_ Russian! Besides, Katherine had _seen_ Volodin's daughter in the ICU. She had demanded to see the woman and the doctor had allowed it. Vasilisa Volodin wasn't a woman yet. Just a _girl_. This wasn't her. This was some kind of trick, but for _who?_ For _Katherine?_ What did the sheikh know? "You have a date with the doctor."

"Damn you!" The woman shouted even as the men holding her dragged her into the building. Katherine ignored her to eye the sheikh whose eyes were on Pup. To the boy's credit, he didn't flinch or try to hide behind Katherine. Instead, he growled.

"Not bad." Katherine smiled at the boy as she spoke in quiet English. "Not bad at all. We will make a proper wolf out of you yet." The boy grinned, but did not move.

"Wolf." The sheikh actually shook his head as he continued in Russian. "All this time, it was staring me in the face and I didn't see it. 'None so blind as those who see', hmmm?" He asked. Katherine did not react, but she knew her freedom was measured in seconds now. Maybe her life. He knew. He knew she was Bodark. She was covered by multiple automatic weapons and unarmed. She reached out and took hold of Pup's hand. He was trembling, but from fear or rage, she couldn't tell.

"I wondered how long it would take you people to figure it out." Katherine replied in the same language with a snort. "What? Did one of the men who was there survive the Kildar's wrath?"

" _One_ actually. I am surprised the Kildar didn't kill you." The sheikh said mildly as several black armored forms moved up to flank him. Their skull faces were impassive but their postures were tense. Why? "Russians are not his favorite people. Especially Russian special forces. The _less_ said about how he feels about traitors, the better." He actually _winced_. "I am curious how you kept him from killing you, Bodark."

"Yes, Bodark betrayed the Russian Federation. We had little choice. As for the Kildar? He has cause to be angry." Katherine replied. "He was a soldier and he was betrayed by those who he served. Just like you are doing." The sheikh just looked at her and she paused. "That _is_ what you are doing." She said quietly. "Even if you do by some miracle manage to get me in the air long enough to nuke the Valley, your people will not survive what lands on them. It is doubtful that _anyone_ in this _country_ will. Maybe the world."

"I know." The sheikh's words were quiet, reflective almost and Katherine paused in whatever she was going to say. "I never wanted this." He said quietly, staring at the sky. "I was content with my life. I sought understanding so while I studied flight to please my family, I studied the Koran. I tried to make it fit with life. It does and does not. The struggle we face is always with ourselves. To submit to Allah or not."

"The greater jihad." Katherine said quietly and the sheikh nodded. She stared at him and what she saw in his eyes made her hiss. " _You_ are not in charge here. Who _is?_ "

" _Flostov._ " The sheikh's voice held hate now. Hate that matched Katherine's. Matched the doctor's. Matched Kaitlin's! _He_ had been given treatments! Bohze moi!

"He is dead." Katherine said softly.

"Yes, he is." The sheikh relaxed, but only a little. "His final program is continuing. His revenge."

Katherine just stared at him even as she felt presences close with her. She did not resist as strong hands grabbed her and yanked her hands behind her, holding them tight. She could break the grips easily, but there were many weapons aimed at her. Wait. One fewer! One of the sheikh's men was falling slowly in a corner held up by something she couldn't see, but no one else noticed. She heard Pup cry out and then the sound of a struggle, but the _important_ struggle was going on in front of her. Inside the head of a man she hated.

"Fight it!" Katherine snapped. "You can _fight_ it!"

"What do you think I am doing _right now?_ " The sheikh demanded. "I can hear the madman speaking in Hebrew in my head right now. Commanding me to enact his revenge. To usher in Armageddon. If he couldn't lead the world into a bright future, it deserved no future. I do not _want_ to do that! I never did. Even at my worst, I never wanted so many innocents to die."

" _Hebrew_..." Katherine inhaled. "What did your men give Harder?"

"Not enough apparently." The sheikh smiled a bit forlornly. " _They_ underestimated _her_ as badly as _I_ underestimated _you_. We will not harm you." He promised as other men approached, these held cuffs and a straitjacket. "Whatever is left of the world when Flostov's vengeance is done will need strong women to bear the future. You are very strong or you would be unconscious right now."

"What the hell did you _do?_ " Katherine did not move, but she was shifting her feet. She was balanced and the men behind her had no chance against an angry Bodark in hand to hand combat. They knew that. She could smell their fear.

"Do not!" The sheikh begged. Begged! "You were right! This is _not_ Allah's will! Nor mine! I cannot fight it! Nor will you once the final treatment is done. You are far too important now. You have been enhanced further than anyone else. You are the prime female he was seeking all along. When the treatment is done, you will not fight it any more than I can now." Another man fell, this one on a walkway above. Again, no one noticed but her.

"You _must!_ " Katherine was out of time. The men with cuffs were close. She howled a call to the hunt, a loud drawn out sound of animal rage and for a moment, everyone froze. Just a moment too _long_. She twisted just right and both men holding her collided with each other. Not much, but enough for her to slide out of their grips like a greased eel. She dove forward, rolling back to her feet and stood glaring around as every man in the area stood in place. They knew how dangerous she was. The predator was unmasked at long last and every man present felt fear as she glared at them, teeth bared. "Do you _want_ all life on Earth to _die?_ " She demanded as she stalked towards the sheikh, hands up to guard, ready to fight or flee.

"No." The sheikh said and his his hand came up… With a Tazer! She dodged, but he had guessed her move and he was at least as fast as she was. Both prongs struck her cleanly in the chest, piercing her flight suit and discharging their high voltage payload. She collapsed as volts slammed through her, eclipsing the pain in her gut for a moment. Through the pain, she heard his voice even as she tried to roll to dislodge the electric stunner, but more electricity hit her and she spasmed. "It _won't_. _I_ will not survive this. _You_ and the other women who are even now being shifted to the bunker built beneath this place will sleep safe and sound. Hopefully whenever you wake, the world will be a better place. It _has_ to be with fewer humans polluting it."

She could do nothing but writhe as men closed on her warily. Pup cried out in pain, rage and fear. His weak howl was cut short by the sound of another Tazer.

Then her world went nuts as the 'pfft' of suppressed shots came from all around and men started to fall.


	17. Chapter 17

**Fair**

"Get her _inside!_ " The sheikh snapped as he ducked fast and then away from several impacts that hit the wall near him. At least two of them would have hit him in the head of he hadn't moved. He produced a Beretta pistol, but did not fire. Instead, he backed further into the building as bullet impacts chased him from the doorway. "Now!"

His men were awake to the danger now. A couple started to spray the area but all the others sought cover as those fools paid with their lives. Calls and responses in the native language that Katherine did not know sounded scared. They couldn't see their enemies. Hell, Katherine couldn't see anything from where she lay either.

Katherine tried to move, but the taser hit was still spasming her muscles. She couldn't move. _Oh_ , _not_ _again_.

A familiar black armored form ran into Katherine's view, followed by another. Behind them, two more 23 Society warriors were firing their high tech rifles at things she could not see. One fell, never to rise again. Not with a bloody hole through his head. Whoever was attacking was apparently using armor piercing ammunition. Then again, she knew who had to be doing this. No one but Bodark or American Ghosts could have infiltrated this place so quietly and Bodark were gone except for Katherine. So, Ghosts again. But they were not supposed to be here. Not yet. _Were_ they?

"Get her _in!_ " The sheikh repeated as he fired off a series of fast shots from his pistol.

One of the dark warriors grabbed Katherine's arm and hauled her across the stone that lined the front of the building even as the other opened fire on something in the distance. The pain her her gut was still increasing even as her shoulder nearly left its socket. He wasn't gentle about pulling her rapidly across the ground and into the building. Then she was lying on her face as her arms were bound tightly behind her. Then cuffs went onto her wrists. She locked her jaw as pain flared along her arms. They were binding her _elbows_ together! She must have really scared them. They were taking no chances.

" _No!_ _Gently!_ " The sheikh shouted. " _Do not_ harm her! Ger her into the _chair_ and bind her to _that!_ Close the doors!" He commanded to someone else and a heavy clang cut off the sounds of battle. Another followed as gentler hands picked Katherine up and set her upright in something that yielded under her. Strong arms took hold of her arms as the bindings were removed. She tried to fight, but her muscles were still jerking uncontrollably. Her arms were laid on cold metal and then straps went around them. Cold, hard straps. They felt like metal covered by leather, not the gentler straps the doctor and nurse had used to keep Katherine still while hurting. More went around her chest and legs. In moments, all she could move were her hands and feet. Something wrapped around the top of her head, holding it in place and darkness covered her vision. The sheikh's voice came close. He spoke into Katherine's ear even as a strap went around her neck, a wider strap that held her neck immobile. "I know it hurts and it will, but you will sleep and get better in time. You will hate me for this, Ekaterina Kerasimov, but no hate can possibly match what I feel for myself. I believed Flostov's lies. I _let_ him do this to me, thinking to become a defender of Islam. Instead? I became a _monster_."

Something cold and wet wiped the back of her head where the neck joined it. She smelled alcohol! That was the brainstem! He was going to _inject_ her! Give her the final treatment! Make her a _slave_!

"My name is Katherine!" The bound and hurting woman managed to grate out. A mistake.

A hand grabbed her mouth and despite her weak struggles, pulled it open long enough for something to be forced in. A gag or a mouth-guard? Same difference. Her jaw was was clamped shut and something wrapped around it. Something stung the back of her head and she screamed past whatever was in her mouth, but it didn't hurt. It felt odd, but it didn't hurt otherwise.

"There. Done. You can call yourself anything you want, my dear." The sheikh's Russian actually sounded kind now. A gentle hand rubbed her scalp. "This should be done in a bed, but we are under attack and we need to move you to the bunker for your safety. Perhaps my men can beat these assailants off, perhaps they cannot. Either way, _your_ fighting is done. I know you are scared, wolf. Everyone is when sudden change happens. We are all comfortable with our lives the way they are and change can be frightening. Did they tell you about this part of it? It is a drip, not an injection. It doesn't hurt _physically_. Nothing like the others. It will gently strip everything you are from you and remake you. You will be reborn as someone new and birth is always traumatic." His voice turned sad. "We cannot sedate you without killing you or we would. This is cruel, what Flostov came up with. I don't know if he truly wanted a brighter future or if he simply wanted the world to burn. I _do_ know I have no choice now. I will fly my bird out of the hidden hangar and see this world drowned in blood. Good luck, wolf. You are so much better than me. Than _any_ of us. It was an _honor_ to meet you, Ekaterina Kerasimov, last of the Bodark." Something brushed her hand. A kiss? "Get her to the bunker. The nurse is still awake there and will get her situated for her long nap. The rest of you? With me. We need to make haste to the hangar tunnel before our assailants find it or just bomb the area on general principal."

Katherine's muscles were obeying her now, but she was stuck. She couldn't move. She felt whatever she was in lurch into motion. She heard many boots on the floor, then they were gone. She was-

A gasp came from behind her and then the sound of a suppressed gunshot. The motion she had been feelings stopped as a weight hit the floor nearby. A body?

"Stop that stuff! Get it _off_ her!" An unfamiliar female voice sounded from close at hand. Whoever she was, she was scared, but in control. Katherine approved. But this had to be some kind of trick.

"Working on it." _That_ was the woman who had been impersonating Volodin's daughter.

Katherine gasped as pain exploded in the back of her head to the sound of tape being pulled off. Something wet was trickling down the back of her neck, but she ignored that as hands started pulling the straps off her arms. She would only get _one_ chance to strike! She _had_ to make it good no matter how much her guts hurt.

" _NO!_ " The woman who had just been speaking snapped. "Sarah! Get _back!_ We need to identify ourselves first!" Sarah? What?

"She is hurting!" The other -Sarah- protested.

"She is _dangerous!_ " The impersonator retorted. "You have no idea _how_ dangerous. I _do._ " Her voice turned flat. "Ma'am? I am taking the gag out, please don't bite me." Careful fingers were unwrapping her jaw. Then the fingers were pulling whatever was in Katherine's mouth out. When she spoke again, it was in Russian. "Ma'am? My name is Alicia Diaz and my rank is Captain."

"Ghost." Katherine worked her jaw as the fingers moved to her eyes, pulling whatever was covering them of.

"Not anymore." The woman continued in Russian with a grunt as she pulled the last strap off the pilot's eyes and light shone into Katherine's eyes. She glared at the woman in front of her who nodded. "You won't trust, but I can prove my bona-fides. Agent Fisher delivered the Doctor's missive to General Douka." At that, Katherine stilled. There was no way any 23 Society people knew that or they never would have let her _near_ the helicopter earlier. "The General was..." She made a face. "I don't think I _know_ any Russian words that convey exactly how angry the General was. You Russians do anger like no one else I have seen. Sarah knows several languages but she doesn't know Russian."

"Try English." Katherine said in that language. "Sarah?" She looked to the side and a young woman stood, all but wringing her hands. She was unarmed but her face? It was familiar. She looked a bit like Fisher! Was this Fisher's daughter?

"Hi." The young woman said weakly. "Um… Dad didn't say a lot, he never does and didn't have a lot of time when he talked to me, but he said he met you and uh... You hit like a _train?_ " She queried. Diaz bit back a snicker as Katherine thought about that for a moment.

"His exact words were 'battering ram'." Katherine slowly relaxed. "How much of that evil stuff got into my head?" She asked the woman in front of her.

"I don't know." Diaz started working on the straps holding Katherine's head even as Sarah started on the ones holding Katherine's arms. "I pulled the needle out as carefully as I could but I likely did damage. The bag seems full, but I don't know how much was in it to begin with or how much is needed. None of the docs or tech weenies have a clue how it works."

"I think I resent that." Sarah said with a growl. "I am not a tech weenie, I am a tech _goddess!_ " Diaz looked at Katherine and both women rolled their eyes in unison. "I saw that!"

"Well, she is _obviously_ some kind of tech." Katherine smiled as Diaz groaned.

"Don't _encourage_ her!" The soldier or whatever she was said weakly as she finished undoing the straps. "If they hadn't been distracted by me and then the assault, they _would_ have caught you quickly, Sarah. I _doubt_ they would have been as gentle with you as they were with the wolf here."

From her tone, she didn't approve of Bodark but was trying to remain centered on the mission. Not too surprising. Ghosts and Bodark had been enemies. _They_ probably felt about Katherine almost as strongly as _she_ felt about them. Then again, she was the last of her kind, so… They had won.

"You escaped?" Katherine asked Sarah who nodded. "Good girl." She said with approval as she tried to sit up and her head spun. Neither of the others offered assistance and she appreciated that. "My head is spinning. Can you tell how much damage there is?"

"There is some bleeding from where I took the needle out. Not a lot." Diaz moved to look at the back of Katherine's head and her voice held a grimace when she spoke again. "I see some white stuff mixed in with the blood."

"Joy. Either cerebro-spinal fluid or whatever the heck that programming gunk was." Katherine slumped a bit. "I can feel my fingers and toes. I do not think I am paralyzed." She tried her fingers and toes. They all worked. "No, I am not paralyzed. So… Thank you." She knew her tone was grudging, but Diaz just nodded. The pilot's guts hurt again and she shook her head. "What is the situation?"

"The situation is that General Douka is _pissed_." Diaz said with a sigh as she turned. Katherine turned her head carefully that way and saw a huge armored door blocking the way out. It must have been hidden in the walls. "It was all _any_ of us could do to keep him and most of the _rest_ of the spetsnatz from charging in here as soon as he read the Doctor's missive. I thought Major Anatoly in particular was going to blow a gasket. I think that guy is sweet on you." She said with a conspiratorial wink.

"Major Anatoly? I don't know any Major Anatoly." Katherine asked softly, ignoring the aside. "Wait… Not the _Anatoly_ from _Tbilisi?_ " She asked, confused.

"Who do you think was _commanding_ in Tbilisi?" Diaz smirked at Katherine's expression. "Yep, General Douka was in overall charge and Anatoly was his second. Crazy men, both of them. Commanding from a helicopter? I can see that. Having both CO _and_ XO in the _same_ bird? Even an MI-35? Crazy. The General said to tell you and I quote 'Good shooting'."

"Everyone _knew_ , didn't they?" Katherine felt faint. Was it the pain or emotional shock?

"Yeah, just about. Volodin wasn't going to send amateurs to deal with the Kildar as angry as the man was." Diaz had a sick look on he face now. "Say what anyone _may_ about Russians, you lot _do_ learn when someone cuts someone else's head off and sends the head back gift-wrapped. Putin warned Volodin personally not to screw with the Kildar and I for one am _glad_ he took the former president's advice."

"Me too." Katherine admitted. The pain in her gut faded for a moment and she sighed in relief. "Are you in coms? I have new intelligence."

"No." Diaz admitted. "I had to ditch all of my gear when I came in. Fisher stashed this in here." She held up a pistol with a suppressor attached. "He was planning to come back in, maybe guide a team inside. _Someone_ who shall remain nameless..." She glared at Sarah who pinked a little. "Kicked us off early when she woke up and escaped from her room." Katherine looked at her and Diaz shrugged. "Not a great plan, but all I am is a diversion. I pretended to be Vasilisa. The guards who grabbed me did a DNA search with portable gear and out unit's tech fuzzed their scan to show me as Vasilisa." Katherine stared and she shrugged. "Plan was to pretend the one in here was a double and I managed to sneak out through a door that someone named Fisher conveniently left open. Supposedly, I got free, tried to run, was caught and made enough noise to cover our infiltration of the area. Fisher's idea actually."

"The more I learn about your father, the _less_ I _ever_ want to fight him again." Katherine said to Sarah who made a face.

"How do you think _I_ feel?" Sarah asked with a small growl. Katherine stared at her and she sighed, relaxing as best she could despite the pain that was growing again. "I know that whatever he does, it is secret or beyond secret. I am never going to know what he does or why. He has scared me many times. But he has saved me many times too. He is my dad and I love him. I know he loves me. I just wish… I wish I could be like him. Brave."

" _Brave?_ " Katherine asked, incredulous. "You are no damsel in distress. You freed yourself. You _would_ have fought, even untrained. You _are_ brave." The girl looked at the floor and Katherine snarled at her. "No! Never doubt yourself." Sarah stared at Katherine as the wounded wolf spoke from her heart. "What your father _does_ , what I _did_ , is _wrong_." She snarled as Sarah looked doubtful. "Sometimes it is needed, but it is never _right_. Taking lives may be necessary to accomplish missions, but it is _never_ right. That is a hard lesson for many. Most who are trained to do such never have to. This is a _good thing_. I have known many who became drunk on the power, on the rush of taking lives. It _never_ ended well." Diaz nodded, her own face grave. "I am a soldier. A special one, perhaps, but a soldier. Your _father_ is a soldier. You are _not_. That makes you better than him, better than me. _Far_ better. Brave? Ha! It takes no bravery to fight or kill. It takes bravery _not_ to."

"Well said. A lesson many in many places could stand to learn." All three women spun to see an armed man standing in a doorway. He wore a skintight black suit with gadgets, weapons and other gear festooned around it. An odd three lighted night vision system crowned his head. His weapon was not one that Katherine knew, but from how he held it? He was just as good with that rifle as he was with his hands. Sam Fisher was smiling as Sarah ran to him and gave him a hug that he returned awkwardly. "Hey, kiddo."

"Don't _do_ that!" Diaz snapped as she swung her pistol away from him. "Crazy black ops fools, sneaking up on people!" She muttered something foul in Spanish under her breath. "I could have shot you."

"Not with that, you couldn't. I hid that pistol in here for whoever might need it." Sam smirked as Diaz stared at him. "Automated IFF won't allow it to fire at a designated user. Like me. Isn't technology fun?" Sarah giggled at Diaz's expression as Fisher hugged his daughter again.

"I hate you." Diaz looked as if she was about to throw the pistol away or spit. Maybe both.

" _Some_ technology." Katherine sighed as the pain in her guts ebbed yet again. "Are you in coms?" Fisher nodded "There is _another helicopter!_ " Everyone went still as she sat up, despite the nausea flaring again. "I don't know where or what but he said 'tunnel to hangar'. You haven't found anything like that yet, have you? The weapon has to be there."

"No." Fisher said slowly. "The other tarp covered a skeleton airframe, obviously stripped for parts." He held up a hand and started speaking under his breath. Then he nodded. "Reported. They will search."

"He was good. _Is_ good. They may not be in time. What _kind_ of helicopter?" Katherine demanded. "Transport? Gunship?"

"Scout." Fisher replied. "RAH-66, I think."

Katherine sat back at that, nonplussed. The RAH-66 Comanche helicopter had been an American attempt to make a light, fast, stealthy scout helicopter. Sort of like the KA-50 if far more high tech. As far as that went, it had been pretty good. Then the people running the Army had wanted more, more weapons, more armor, more speed, more _everything!_ So the designers had started adding stuff to it. Lots of stuff. Like almost anything designed by a committee, the final version hadn't done _any_ of its proposed jobs very well and the helicopter hadn't passed beyond testing status. The US Army had canceled the contract after many cost overruns.

"Comanche. 2 crew, stealth design, internal weapon bays, 20mm cannon, integrated optics..." Katherine mused and then shook her head. "That is all I know."

"More than most." Fisher sighed and then extricated himself from his daughter who made a noise of distress. "Duty first, Sarah. I need to get this door open. The wolf here needs a medic. What did he do to you? I saw him pull you in, but then the door sealed and I had to sneak in."

"He started the final treatment." Katherine said heavily. "I don't know how much got in before Diaz here pulled the needle out."

"Her abdomen is hurting her too, badly enough that _I_ can tell." Sarah said softly. Fisher was working at a console near the door and nodded as it beeped.

"Got it." The black clad man said calmly as he turned back to Sara. The door clanked and started to move slowly. Big, heavy door. He frowned as Katherine bit back a scream. She tried not to writhe in agony as the pain hit her again, harder. Diaz knelt beside her, a free hand coming to take Katherine's. She needed that, as much as it galled her to admit it. She needed the help even from an American. The pain was worse than anything she had ever experienced. Even worse than the other treatments. Worse than the agony she had endured this morning and it just _kept coming_. "Hold tight, Wolf. Medics are en-route. Whatever plan the Sheikh had, it is over. The Iranians have been informed and they are just as unhappy as the rest of us. The mullahs gave us retroactive permission to act here. Not that Douka would have waited. The Sheikh is done. _Everyone_ is angry."

"Everyone _angry_ _was_ the _plan_." Katherine said weakly. Fisher stared at her and she grated out words between waves of torment. "It wasn't the _sheikh's_ plan, this is _Flostov's_ _vengeance_."

"Then why didn't the sheikh kill you?" Fisher asked as he moved to take Katherine's other hand. Sarah laid a hand on her arm, offering what support she could. Katherine couldn't speak, she was fighting for breath. Sarah answered him.

"Because she can bear the future."


	18. Chapter 18

**Sacrifices**

Whatever Katherine might have said or anyone else might have said to that, she could not resist the pain that slammed through her abdomen and she bit the inside of her lip to keep from screaming. Strong hands were lifting her and she couldn't…

She wasn't…

Blessed coolness swept through her guts and she came back to her senses lying on a solid surface with boots all around her. A figure in spetsnatz combat fatigues knelt beside her. He was withdrawing a hypo from her stomach. He nodded to her and spoke in Russian.

"You are a mess, you silly wolf." Anatoly from Tbilisi. Why was she not surprised?

Katherine tried to speak, but her mouth wasn't working. She stilled as another voice sounded. Not aloud. _In her head!_

 _בְּרֵאשִׁ֖ית בָּרָ֣א אֱלֹהִ֑ים אֵ֥ת הַשָּׁמַ֖יִם וְאֵ֥ת_

 _הָאָֽרֶץ_ _:_

Hebrew. She barely recognized it. It was very badly said. She didn't know the voice but he had spoken the first verse of Genesis, first book of the Torah. The translation she remembered was 'In the beginning of God's creation of the heavens and the earth'. She knew who had to be speaking, although not _how_. Flostov. The sheikh had done it. Programmed her.

She managed to open her mouth and croak. "H… Hebrew..."

"I know." Anatoly's face was grim. He was checking her vitals even as others knelt beside him, Americans with medical gear in hand. "You are showing the same symptoms as Lieutenant Harder did. She is a mess, but they are helping her. As soon as she woke, she warned us that she was programmed, so they stopped her when she tried to deactivate the Kildar's air defenses."

"Shoot me." More than one person gasped at that, but Anatoly did not react. Her breath was coming in gasps as more Hebrew sounded in her head. More verses. All garbled. "I will not betray… the Rodina… _again!_ "

"You didn't want to the first time." Anatoly was doing something to her hand, but she too weak to look. Warmth spread from her hand to saturate her whole body.

"It doesn't matter." Katherine basked in the warmth. The pain had faded, she was calm. "What I did is unforgivable. What we did… We had no choice, but it is unforgivable."

"Allah will forgive." A familiar voice sounded and Katherine turned her head slowly to see Kaitlin Jahandar surrounded by spetsnatz. "Be at peace, warrior. Your battles are done."

"Not yet." Katherine tried to sit up and pain flared. Anatoly held her down easily.

"No!" Anatoly said sharply. "Do not move! Your body is still changing inside. I dampened the pain, I cannot stop it."

"KILL ME DAMMIT!" Katherine screamed in Russian. "Whatever the hell he wanted cannot be good!"

"You are wrong." Kaitlin said sadly. She started forward and the spetsnatz made way for her, but three were covering her with their weapons. No, not just spetsnatz. Two were American Ghosts! "The _way_ he did it was evil, but _what_ he did?" She went to her knees beside Katherine with fluid grace. "Katherine, it is a miracle. A miracle of insane science, but a _miracle_ nonetheless." Her face was filled with sorrow as she reached down to take Katherine's hand. "How many knew?"

Katherine looked away from the nurse. She could see out the door and her heart fell as she saw a small, sad form with two spetsnatz standing a wary watch beside it. She didn't need to see Pup closer to know he wasn't going to get up ever again. She had seen death far too many times to mistake it for anything else. Anatoly followed her eyes and sighed.

"He was caught in the crossfire." Anatoly said heavily. "No one is sure who hit him, but-"

"Stop." Katherine snapped as she tried to rise again. This time, Anatoly _and_ Kaitlin held her down. She snarled at them, but her body wasn't obeying her commands. She didn't see Fisher or his daughter anywhere. She hoped the crazy man was okay. She didn't trust him, that would be silly indeed, but she did _like_ him. "People die in battles. He wanted to die after all that was done to him. Whoever hit him… I will not seek vengeance." That was an oath. "This isn't _over!_ " She said sternly to the people holding her.

"For you, it is." Kaitlin said sadly. "Everyone else is okay. They are recovering the girl who was in ICU." She did not say Vasilisa's name and Katherine appreciated that. The pilot might not be a Russian soldier anymore, but the girl had already been traumatized simply because of who her father was. If anyone else found out that Volodin's daughter was here and virtually unprotected? Not good. "You didn't answer my question, Katherine." The nurse prompted. "How many knew?"

"What do you mean?" Anatoly asked as Katherine surged again and he held her down. "Don't make me knock you out, you dumb wolf!"

"As if you _could!_ " Katherine snarled but pain flared in her abdomen again. "He had to have planned for this! He isn't stupid, just being driven to cause an apocalypse!"

"We know." Kaitlin said sadly. "The Doctor was watching the surveillance feeds while the sheikh talked to you. He made recordings. I… I didn't know." She seemed to wilt a little. "Allah forgive me, I didn't know!"

"I believe you." Katherine couldn't believe she had just said that, but the Hebrew in her head was continuing. "Can you stop this… this mess in my head?"

"If I do, you will die." Kaitlin shook her head. "It will fade eventually. Very little of the treatment got in." Her face turned grim. " _They_ don't know, do they? Did you tell _anyone?_ " She asked.

"Know what?" Anatoly was doing something to Katherine's stomach and she groaned as fire flared there. "Dammit! What the hell is _wrong_ with her?"

"The treatment is _trying_ to heal her." Kaitlin was all but crying now. "I didn't know. _None_ of us knew. It didn't show up on any of our x-rays. It _had_ to be in remission or hidden somewhere."

"Rem-" Anatoly went still, totally still as he stared at Katherine who snarled again and tried to escape the hands that held her, but now, _several_ people were holding her down. "Remission." His voice held horror now. " _Cancer?_ Where? How bad?"

"Katherine." Kaitlin prompted when Katherine shut her eyes. "Don't be stupid now, girl. We can help. Where _is_ it?" Katherine jerked her head away as Kaitlin tried to stroke her cheek. "Katherine, please!"

"It is in her ovaries and it metastasized to her bone marrow." A totally expected voice sounded and Katherine's eyes flew open. She snarled as man in full combat gear approached. She knew him. Oleg, the Kildar's top Keldara field team commander. He nodded to her and even with his balaclava covering his face, she knew his mouth was set in a grim line. He took honor very seriously. To speak such? Now? Oh, he _had_ to be pissed. Almost as pissed as _Katherine_ was.

"That is _my_ business and _Tolegen's_ , Oleg!" Katherine shouted at the Keldara in his language. " _NOT YOURS!_ "

From their faces, none of the ones holding her down understood the Keldara language, but Katherine's tone was clear. If she had been able to move? She would be trying to kill him. The man continued in Russian.

"Tolegen didn't tell anyone but the Kildar, Little Wolf and only when pressed." The huge Keldara warrior knelt down beside her. "We were very worried about you when you were fired off to this place." Katherine winced at that and the warrior nodded. "Anastasia figured it out. She decided you were going to come back and wanted your room ready for you. She took what little you had with you and packed it in your room, but what she found in your Russian flight-suit… She was in tears when she went to the Kildar who went straight to Tolegen and demanded answers. You _know_ how hard it is to keep from answering the Kildar." Anatoly stared at him and Oleg hung his head. "How many pilots carry _cancer medication_ with them while _flying_?"

At that, _everyone in the area_ hissed in horror.

"How bad?" Anatoly asked.

"For it to hurt her _this_ badly?" Kaitlin was crying softly now. "Terminal. Why didn't you _say_ anything?" She begged. "The treatment _is_ healing you, it is just slow and the cancer is fighting back." She stiffened as horrid realization struck. "Allah be merciful! You don't _want_ it to heal you."

"The pill bottle was unopened. The seals had never been broken." Oleg confirmed. "She never took any of them."

"That is _my business,_ Oleg!" Katherine managed to take a swing at the Keldara and Anatoly grabbed her arm and held on for dear life. Even hurting, dying maybe, she was a wolf and her rage would not be denied. Others grabbed her. Oleg didn't move. "Mine and mine _alone!_ You have _no right_ to interfere! None!"

" _He_ doesn't, no." A somewhat familiar voice sounded and everyone stepped back as a man in the field uniform of a Russian general stepped into the area. Katherine recognized his face. General Douka! He held up a familiar looking phone with the camera pointed at Katherine. "You heard." He wasn't talking to anyone present!

"I did." The Kildar's grim voice came from the phone. "Little Wolf..." This time, the honorific was pure respect. " _Why_ didn't you take any of the medication?" Katherine clenched her jaw and the Kildar sighed. "Don't make me come all the way over there to Iran to kick your ass. I _will_." Not a threat, a promise. "You owe me an explanation at the very least. Anastasia is _still_ crying. I would put her on the phone, but she has locked herself in her room to cry and I don't have the heart to break down her door."

That made Katherine wince and her guts hurt worse. She didn't know what she felt for the harem manager. She didn't think it was love. There was no lust involved. It wasn't friendship, it was deeper than that. It was odd and it was all theirs.

"I am a traitor." Katherine said in a very small voice. "Traitors deserve nothing but death." No one moved or spoke and she snarled. " _I BETRAYED THE RODINA! KILL ME!_ "

No one moved. Indeed, the spetsnatz around her had lowered their weapons. The Ghosts had already done so.

"No." The Kildar said into the silence that fell. "Nurse Kaitlin Jahandar? I understand what you went through. Mr. Fisher's report was quite clear that you were an unwilling participant in this horror. Can you help Katherine?"

"I can." Kaitlin was crying but she dashed a hand across her face. "But the _only_ way to do that is to give her _more_ of the treatment serum. We don't have much left. Enough for one more dose." Katherine stilled as terror surged and Kaitlin sighed. "The problem is that we gave her too _little_. The treatment should be using itself to rebuild things and is instead using her body as resources to fight the cancer. It is scavenging what it needs from healthy tissue and the resulting pain would likely put anyone but the wolf on the floor, if not kill them outright."

"Then I authorize treatment for my retainer." The Kildar said heavily. "She will hate me for this, but she is needed."

"I am a traitor." Katherine repeated weakly. "No." She begged as Kaitlin moved closer. She couldn't move. Many hands were holding her down now. "Don't. I am a _traitor!_ "

"So am I." The Doctor's voice heralded the man coming into view. Katherine's eyes were drawn to the syringe he held in hand. "This is the last of our serum, Katherine. We can save you, but no others. We cannot duplicate Flostov's genius and madness. Thank god."

"Stop! Do not inject me with that!" Katherine snarled, trying to heave the hands that held her off, but she had no leverage and more hands were on her. Even the General was holding her down now! " _I won't live a traitor!_ "

"It is not the end of the world." The Doctor said sadly as he knelt beside her and prepared the syringe. Anatoly was doing something at Katherine's stomach. She felt wetness. They were going to inject her. Kaitlin had hold of Katherine's right hand and the nurse was praying. "Stalin called me traitor for not giving him the atomic bomb in 1946. Thing was? Even then, we all knew he would have _used_ it. Probably on _Russians_. The gulag was bad, but I survived. So can _you_." He snorted in dry amusement. "No one will dare put _you_ in a gulag. It might piss you off."

"I thought 'traitor' was one of Stalin's favorite words." Oleg said sourly. He was holding Katherine's legs.

"That and 'Fool'." Douka was just as sour.

"Please, no." Katherine begged as the doctor bent down.

"Easy, Little Wolf." The Kildar said from the phone that Douka had laid on the ground. "We need you to run free. Hate me if you will, but be alive to do so."

Everything stopped as the doctor began to sing in Russian.

'Soiuz nerushimyj respublik svobodnykh' _  
_

That was the _old_ national anthem. The anthem from the USSR! _Not_ the Russian Federation. Douka started singing as well. No one moved as Katherine stared from one to the other and back.

'Splotila naveki Velikaia Rus.

Da zdravstvuet sozdannyj volej narodov

Edinyj, moguchij Sovetskij Soiuz!'

They only did one verse, and then the Doctor nodded to her.

" _I_ am counted traitor to Russia to this day, Katherine Keras. It is not the end of the world." He repeated in a gently chiding tone. "I may not live much longer even with Flostov's treatment, but I have done what I set out to do. I have tried to correct my most grievous mistake. I didn't send that missive off as soon as I wrote it. Your mother and family paid for my delay."

"No one would have bothered to listen back then, Colonel." Douka said with a growl. "Now? _They will._ " From his tone? Anyone who didn't would get _hurt_.

"Thank you, General Douka." The Doctor sighed deeply. "Katherine… Where there is life, there is hope. Let us give you back your life, wolf."

"I..." Katherine bowed her head and then _she_ started to sing. A very different song for a very similar purpose. The National Anthem of the Russian Federation.

'Rossíya- svyashchénnaya násha derzháva,

Rossíya- lyubímaya násha straná.

Mogúchaya vólya, velíkaya sláva-

Tvoyó dostoyán'e na vsé vremená!'

Her voice cracked as pain flared in her abdomen again but others were singing. Many of the spetsnatz were singing softly around her as the doctor injected her. Some of the Americans were singing too, it not as confidently.

She lost her voice as the chorus began and she was crying in regret as pain dragged her under.

* * *

A bit later

"How is she?" Douka said savagely as Katherine roused. The spetsnatz were still singing, so she couldn't have been out long. They were at the end of the second to last verse, so not long at all. She joined the final chorus and verse and she felt much better.

"She is obviously awake and lucid to be able to sing. She should be able to move fairly quickly." The Doctor said with a sigh. "We could never duplicate what Flostov used and it is probably just as well. It is not a fountain of youth or a super soldier serum, but that would not stop people from trying to use it as such. It also degrades and vanishes when its purpose is done. No residue to analyze, more is the pity. So many lives could be saved by this and he used it to foment madness. Typical."

The song ended and Katherine smiled a bit forlornly. She opened her eyes to see everyone eyeing her warily. She nodded to them.

"I am myself. The pain is gone." Katherine said with a frown as she looked at Kaitlin who was still crying. "I am angry and I will be, but the Sheikh needs to be stopped. He _wants_ to be stopped." She held out a hand to Kaitlin who took it. "I was ready to die, Kaitlin. You know that feeling."

"We need you." The nurse said through her tears.

"And _I_ need _you_." Katherine said sternly. "General? What are your orders about these?" She nodded to Kaitlin and the doctor.

"These two are not actually covered by my orders." General Douka said with a small smile. Katherine stared at him and he nodded. "They are neither enemies nor any of the hostages I was supposed to recover. I suppose they _could_ be considered that, but if I take them back to Russia, their fates would not be pleasant." He broke off and winced. Kaitlin did as well. The Doctor was impassive. "After reading Fisher's report? I don't want to do that. They don't know how to make the treatment serum and the last sample was just used."

"Last." Katherine speared him with a look and the General shrugged.

"We will look." The older Russian officer smiled at her disbelief. " _Many_ people will likely tear this place apart but according to _all_ of our sources of information, Flostov kept no records of what he did. The Doctor and nurse _did_. The last sample of treatment serum was just used on you." She stared as he twisted his foot and something cracked under it. He smiled grimly. "The bag of treatment serum that was cut off before it could go into your head was crushed under someone's boot before we even gained entry. The fluid was all lost. A fumble handed spetsnatz seems to have dropped the syringe that held the last sample, so, whatever was in that has been contaminated. He or she would be punished most severely. But since all of the records of who is on this mission will be filed as ultra secret, stored in the deepest, darkest archives we can find after having all names redacted..." His grin was evil and Katherine felt a smile start to curl her own lips.

"No one to blame." She shook her head and it felt fine now. "Kildar?" She called.

""How you doing, Little Wolf?" The Kildar asked from the phone that still sat on the floor.

"Better." Katherine sighed. "Angry as hell, but better. I am alive. Tell Stasia that." She paused and then sighed again, deeper. "These are victims, Kildar. You need more medical staff."

"We will talk. I offer them sanctuary for now. Oleg and his team will get them here. Good hunting." The man said and then the phone cut off with a beep.

"Fine. To the _hunt_." Katherine slowly sat up. Anatoly looked as if he wanted to offer help, but didn't dare. Smart of his as keyed up as Katherine was. She looked at him. "Are you rated for helicopter weapons as well as medical?"

"Yes." Anatoly's word was a question.

"General?" Katherine asked as she slowly rose to her feet. "May I 'borrow' this man? I need a gunner." More than one person in the room looked resigned as she growled. She would choose, no one else.

"I can do that. Detach him for extended duty elsewhere. Unusual but doable." The general was nodding. "Anything else?"

"I need a biometric lock carefully broken, air to air armaments loaded into the missile bay of the helicopter outside and data on who is flying around this area. I don't know this land but if that helicopter's navigation system is as advanced as the _rest_ of it? I may not _need_ to. I can hunt him down. I may be the only one who _can_ if his bird is half as stealthy as the one out there seemed to be. These helicopters were supposed to work together, so the allied force tracker or whatever they put in to mimic it is likely still engaged."

"We can do that." The General promised. He waved and two of the soldiers ran out the door, probably to start working. "Please don't break the Major." He begged whimsically. Anatoly stared at him and then at Katherine. The Major shuddered a little. "Good XOs are hard to come by."

More than one of the watchers winced with the Major as Katherine's smile became downright _evil_.

"No promises."


	19. Chapter 19

**честь важнее жизни**

 **('Honor is more important than life'- Unofficial spetsnatz motto)**

" _Bohze moi!_ "

Katherine had to smile at the soft, incredulous Russian invective that came from Major Anatoly as the helicopter systems came to life under her fingers. For her part, she was focused. She felt both of the engines catch and start. The twin rumble sounded almost like a distant wolf's howl. Intentional? Maybe. It had been modeled off Airwolf after all, so who knew what had been done to make it seem like the fictional super helicopter?

"Oh." Anatoly all but moaned in pleasure at the roar of the engines. "This _thing…_ I think I am in _love!_ "

"I know the feeling, but don't start drooling." Katherine said with a snort as she focused on her checklists. "You know we cannot keep it. Your country or the Americans or _both_ will take it apart to see who made it. While I would _love_ to have such a toy, the mere _idea_ of such a thing in any civilian or unrestricted hands will make any sane professional soldier go pale."

"You are _such_ a killjoy, Wolf." Anatoly had a grin in his voice as he started his own checklists. "Um, wait… Command Pilot Keras." He corrected himself quickly.

"I don't know what is going to come of this but we _should_ maintain some discipline." Katherine said softly. "My callsign was 'Kat'. Not Wolf."

"Do I want to know why? I mean, beside it being your nickname?" Anatoly asked. "That wasn't in any of your files."

"It was personal." Katherine said quietly. "Not really germane now. I don't have any music here."

"Music." Anatoly mused. "You and Dragon nearly had it out about music back in Tbilisi."

"Yeah." Katherine sighed. "She has hers, I have mine. Well, _had._ " She corrected. "I have no idea if-" She broke off as someone approached her hatch. He waved and held something out, ducking low to avoid the rotor wash. She knew who it was. There were few people who were Oleg's size _anywhere_ , let alone here in this forsaken corner of Iran. She glared at him and then opened the hatch. "What?" She demanded over the roar of the engines and rotors.

The Keldara did not speak, he just handed her a small rectangular piece of plastic before retreating, his head low to avoid the rotors. She stared at it and hissed. It was a jewel case for a CD! Hers! She stared at it even as she closed the hatch with her free hand.

"What did he want?" Anatoly asked.

"He... uh..." Katherine just stared at the sticker on the case, a snarling wolf's head. "They recovered my music from my bird. The one I crashed. I thought this burnt up."

"Do you have anything to play it on?" Anatoly asked, his tone careful.

He knew just how fragile she was at the moment. She was angry after being healed despite her wishes. She was grief stricken that the Pup she had been protecting had been killed. She was still reeling from the pain she had suffered earlier. And now? She was healed. Completely. No one had said anything, but Kat knew it was only a matter of time before they did. Someone would ask her if she wanted kids. She hoped and prayed she wouldn't hurt whoever did.

"Yes." Kat just sat, staring at the CD. Then she popped it open and her disk was pristine. This didn't have a wolf on it. She smiled as she slid the CD into a player that had to have been custom fit onto a console that was not designed for such things. She grinned as _her_ theme came over the speakers, low, but easily intelligible. Anatoly made a soft noise of disbelief as the lyrics of 'Skimbleshanks' from the musical 'Cats' came over the speakers. She turned it off and sighed. Her life had been so much simpler before. Live or die, easy choice. Now? _Nothing_ was easy. "All systems green. Ready to lift. Weapon status?"

"Master arm set to safe. Cannon loaded, on safe, retracted. Missiles are reading as hot, also on safe." Anatoly focused on his job as well. "Missile pod ready to deploy." He had a frown in his voice now. "And I am surely not the only one who will want to know where the hell 23 Society got Vikhr and Hermes missiles."

Considering those were some of the latest and best missile weapons that the Russian Federation had in production? Oh yes. _Lots_ of people were going to want to know that.

"Yeah." Katherine agreed. "Then again, we likely won't need anti-armor. At least I hope not." She grimaced under her helmet as she slowly spooled the engines up. "Air to air?"

"Stingers are live. All eight read ready. All sensors read ready." Anatoly sounded a bit miffed, but then again that was an American missile. It was good, no question, but it wasn't Russian made, so to him and mostly to Katherine too, it was inferior. "Weapons ready. Weapon's _officer?_ As ready as he is going to get. Do I need to pray to some pagan god of wolves?"

Katherine had to smile at that.

"No." The pilot's smile became a smirk as a sigh of relief came from the other. He was nervous and who could blame him? Katherine had crashed the last helicopter she had flown. "But you will want to hold onto your lunch." She clicked her radio live. "Wolf One launching."

That was the only warning she gave him as she ran the power up to 75% and pulled back on the collective. She had never flown this thing before, so she gave it quite a bit more leeway than she would have in any Russian helicopter. Even as loaded as it was, with such powerful engines, the modified ambulance was so responsive, it flew like a dream. She _had_ to be dreaming!

"Bohze moi." Katherine's soft expletive was awed as she banked the helicopter way from the facility. The sensor suite was integrated and she had displays built into the canopy as a heads up display! None blocked her view. She could see _everything!_ Over a dozen aircraft of various nationalities cramped the airspace and she wanted room to run. She slid over a set of low hills and tried few experimental turns. Again, the bird handled like a dream.

"Wolf One, Spetsnatz Actual." General Douka's voice was tense over the com. "We just lost you on radar."

"What?" Katherine tensed. "Weapons? Did you activate anything?"

"Negative." Anatoly was just as tense.

"If _you_ didn't..." Katherine inhaled. " _He_ did. Sheikh Abdullah Shandrill. I bet you can hear this."

For a long moment, there was utter silence and then the other man's voice came over the com. He sounded sad.

"Ekaterina Kerasimov." The sheikh sighed. "What are you doing in the air? You should be in a _bed._ Preferably _asleep!_ "

"They used the last of the serum on me." Katherine said softly. "You knew, didn't you? Why I was in such pain."

"I did." The sheikh agreed. "One of my men was wracked with pain for some time after being treated. Turned out he had prostate cancer before the treatment and never told anyone. Then he tried to grit it out rather than seeking help like a rational person. Like someone _else_ we both know." His voice was sour.

"Sheikh, you do not need to do this." Katherine said quietly. "I heard your voice earlier. You do not want this. You are devout. Not a madman. Not like Flostov."

"No, I don't." The sheikh agreed. "But I have no choice. He programmed me to be his second in command. He gave me two treatments to the brainstem." Katherine hissed in horror and the man continued. "I cannot disobey. I want to, but fighting it is hard enough. Stopping it? I cannot."

"Then I must stop you." Katherine said quietly.

"You have disabled the locks." The sheikh said softly and then he sighed. "If I could remotely disable your bird, I would. You have suffered enough, Ekaterina. I do not want to fight you."

"You can't win." Katherine was just as soft. "Even if you manage to beat me, you know you can't win this!"

"No?" The sheikh asked and Anatoly screamed a warning.

"Incoming missile, portside aft!"

Katherine didn't bother with countermeasures. As high tech as everything 23 Society had was? It likely wouldn't do anything but waste time. She ducked behind a hill and into a canyon as the missile tore… away from them, hit a rock wall and expended itself in impotent fire and fury.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Katherine demanded.

"I can see you, Wolf." The sheikh said quietly. "Can you see _me?_ "

"Nothing on visual or sensor!" Anatoly snapped. "Damn! He has to be visually camouflaged! Probably thermal masked too!"

"Bohze moi!" This time, the pilot's expletive was laced with fear.

"Land. Now. Or I will blow you out of the air." The sheikh commanded. "There is no honor in this. You cannot see me. You cannot fight me. Your death would be a great loss for humanity. Do not make me do this, Ekaterina Kerasimov. Land."

"My name is _Katherine_. Guns? Deploy all weapons." Katherine said softly. A beep sounded and then a whir and clonk resulted in green icons appearing on Kat's HUD. "Broadcast to all aircraft." Her com clicked again. "Clear this area! Optically camouflaged aggressor in the area! Engaging!"

"NO!" The sheikh shouted as Katherine spun her helicopter and targeted a spot that looked slightly different from the surrounding area.

She was Bodark. She had trained with optical camouflage, She knew its strengths and weaknesses. As long as he wasn't moving, he was practically invisible. As soon as he did? He was a target. And while practically invisible was good, it wasn't perfect and her enhanced eyes had seen a shimmer near one wall of the canyon she had darted into to avoid the missile. If he had been a professional, he would have shot to kill from ambush. She clicked her trigger and both cannons burped short bursts of armor piercing high explosive death.

She was only half surprised when the shimmer she had seen resolved into a lean, sleek helicopter that shot way from its hiding place to avoid being blown to pieces. She was trying for a missile lock, but her systems refused to target it. She cursed in Russian and took off in pursuit. The other was a bit faster than she was, but if he climbed out of the canyon the _world_ would drop on him and he knew it. She could fly higher and she did. Altitude countered speed. She had shots and took them, but then her cannon clicked off just as they aimed at the other. Some kind of automated friend/foe system! Damn!

"I thought we _disabled_ that IFF!" Katherine snapped and Anatoly snarled as well.

"So did I!" Anatoly was muttering invective in three languages as Katherine threw the helicopter across the sky in pursuit of the other. "He probably hacked us! Checking!"

"I am going to try something." Katherine aimed at the canyon wall in front of the fleeing helicopter and fired. Her shells hit the rock wall and she smiled as the landslide came down, but then she snarled anew as the helicopter ahead of her -yes, it was a RAH-66- dodged the landslide.

"Temper girl." The sheikh sounded calm, maybe a bit impressed. "Damn, you _are_ good. Then again, the weak did not survive, did they, Bodark?"

"You know nothing about me." Katherine's voice was soft, silky. "But you are about to _learn_. Anatoly, hold onto your lunch." She arrowed the helicopter closer to her enemy as she clicked her com again. "General Douka, target coordinates incoming. If I fail? Code: Bodark Omega! Requesting saturation fire on my position. Kill _everything_ in this _area if I fail!_ "

"What?" The sheikh all but begged. " _No!_ You cannot _do_ that! You will kill _yourself!_ "

"And _you_ will _die_." Katherine snarled as she fired again, trying to avoid aiming directly as his helicopter and she growled in annoyance as the cannon shut off again. She cut off her radio.

"I never..." Anatoly sounded resigned. "I don't want to die." He admitted. "But it is the job, no?"

"Yes. It is the job." Katherine sighed deeply. "Anything?"

"He hacked us." Anatoly was tapping keys furiously. "Its a rush job, he wasn't able to access anything but the targeting with the locks disabled. He knows the systems though and I am working by guess. Trying to work around it."

"I cannot hit him with cannon fire and the missiles won't fire at something the computer designates as a friendly." Katherine was rapidly running out of options. She sighed. "That leaves the crazy."

"Um..." Anatoly gulped. "Does mean what I _think_ it means?"

"Yeah. Ramming speed." Katherine hit play on the CD player. "Time for some tunes."

'Skimbleshanks' came back on and she smiled widely as she poured on the speed. She climbed a little, keeping an eye on the other helicopter. If he turned to engage, she would have seconds to evade. Not that she _planned_ on evading. She was singing softly with the fast paced music as she slowly closed the range, one eye on her engine readouts, the other on the enemy.

"You know, my _other_ superiors asked me to try to recruit you." Anatoly had a sad smile in his voice as their helicopter closed slowly on her prey. "Part of me is glad I didn't. Part of me almost wishes I _had_. You would drive my bosses _nuts_."

"Figured you were not _just_ spetznatz." Katherine said as she kept her eyes on the enemy. He wouldn't say and she wouldn't ask. Voron, Grum or some other super secret special unit? It didn't matter now.

The sheikh knew her plan now and he was running, but she could see that the small scout was already being pushed as hard as it could be. Would he redline it? Amateurs thought nothing of such. If they broke an engine, it was for others to replace. Professionals knew there was always a consequence for such actions. Bingo! She crowed as a puff of smoke came from back of the enemy helicopter and it slowed dramatically. He had lost an engine!

"Kat!" Anatoly screamed as the helicopter in front of her came to a hover and spun in place. She was evading but knew it was too late. She fired her guns even as the twin barreled cannon on the front of the RAH-66 belched. She felt thundering impacts as her own weapons clicked off again. Her displays had all gone red, showing critical damage. But she was still airborne. She was still running! Her teeth were bared and ready. The Comanche was growing huge in her windshield and she kept her hands on her controls even as it tried to shift to the side. Too soon. She corrected and then screamed in triumph as her helicopter's rotors tore in the other aircraft's rear end. She saw a rotor go flying and then she was fighting for control as her bird shuddered in sky. As she spun, seeking a soft place to put down, she saw the Comanche falling as well, half to its tail gone. Even as she was turning away, trying to keep her bird at least marginally in control, her heart leaped as she saw rest of the Comanche's tail rotor assembly fall off.

"See how _you_ like losing a tail rotor, asshole!"

Her howl of triumph was cut short by a massive impact. She was focused as never before, never losing consciousness as the wreckage of her helicopter came to a halt.

"Anatoly?" Katherine asked carefully as she looked out through her windshield. They were sitting on flat ground. The Comanche's wreckage smoked in the distance.

"Are you ever _not_ going to crash a helicopter?" Anatoly sounded more miffed than hurt, but there was pain in his voice. She turned to look at him and he shook his head. "I am alive but I am pretty sure my arm is broken." She looked and yes, it was broken. The _bone_ sticking out of the arm of his flight suit was a good indicator.

"How very Russian." A cold voice sounded and both turned to see a dark form standing just outside, its high tech rifle up and ready. The Sheikh stood behind the 23 Society soldier, his face stern. A pair of ejection seats sat behind them, low altitude parachutes deflating. "Ekaterina Kerasimov, that was _dumb_. What have you gained?"

Katherine did not move, but her voice was calm when she spoke. "I have only crashed three. And two of _those_ were not my fault."

" _Five._ " Anatoly retorted. Katherine glared at him and he shook his head. "Hey, I read your records. Most pilots would be happy walking away from _one_ crash."

"Those don't _count!_ " Katherine said swiftly. "They never _happened_. And anyway... I 'borrowed' those."

"You _looped_ a Jet Ranger and then _crashed_ it." Anatoly snorted at her expression. "Then you crashed that Lynx."

"That was not _me_." Katherine snarled. Neither of the ones outside seemed to know what to do now. "That was my Pup and she was clueless." She smiled a little in sad, fond memory. "She grew up though."

"So you were _not_ actually at the controls when your helicopter clipped that arrogant fool's F-16?" Anatoly asked. "Mid-air collisions seem to be your thing."

"I can neither confirm nor deny that." Katherine had her right hand in place now. The two outside seemed baffled by the banter.

"Are you going to call in artillery on us?" The sheikh asked.

"Air strikes, more likely." Katherine replied. "But no. Last chance, Sheikh Abdullah Shandrill. Surrender." A very soft click told her that Anatoly was as ready as she was.

"We have weapons aimed at you." Indeed, the sheikh had his pistol in hand but it wasn't aimed. Fool. "Open the hatch. Get her out, carefully. You will both drop your weapons."

A loud click was followed by three bangs. The sheikh stared at the holes in Katherine's windshield. She _had_ loaded armor piercing rounds this time. The 23 Society warrior fell, two holes in him. One from Kat's pistol, one from Anatoly's. Even with a broken arm, he was good. The sheikh stared down at his own chest and the red hole in it. His mouth quirked in a small grin and he opened it, but she fired again and he fell to lie still.

She raised the muzzle of the pistol and blew the smoke off it.

"You _are_ crazy, Kat." Anatoly sighed deeply. "I _like_ you."

"May I know your name?" Katherine asked. Anatoly couldn't possibly be his real name. Not if his unit was half as secret as she assumed.

"Halfway tempted to beg a massage, but you might get mad." Anatoly chuckled little. "I don't want that. My real name is Mikhail. Would I get hurt more if I ask you out on a date?"

"No promises."


	20. Chapter 20

**Free**

(4 days later, Valley of the Keldara)

Everyone was tense as the MI-8 landed in front of the caravanserai. Two ZSU 23-4s had tracked the unarmed transport as it had descended to land and no one doubted that the Kildar's surface to air weapons were fully capable of 'removing' it from the sky if the man so desired. Right now? He didn't. Things might change.

None of the surrounding guards moved as the rotors slowly stopped spinning. The door to the ancient fortress manor opened ad two people strode out. The Kildar was armed, the beautiful woman beside him was not. They both stopped at the head of the steps that led up from the lawn and waited while the helicopter shut down. Then both winced as a very loud voice shouted from the helicopter. They shared a look at the Russian invective that sounded. The rear hatch of the transport opened and a familiar form all but ran down it. Major Anatoly looked frazzled. His arm was in a cast, but his face… He was shaking his head as he came to the bottom of the ramp and paused at it. He looked up at the Kildar and frowned.

"Uh, Kildar..." The Russian officer said weakly. "We did as instructed, but um… Captain Kerasimov is… a bit upset."

"Shut up, you brat!" The loud voice cried in Russian. An old, old man stalked out of the helicopter, his face severe. He stared around, a gimlet eye seeing everything from the defenses to the Keldara soldiers eyeing him warily, to the ancient fortress, to the surrounding lands. He gave a sniff, unimpressed. His uniform wasn't a modern one but it was immaculate. Indeed, the WWII uniform had been _pressed!_ Many medals glittered on his chest but two stood out. Red ribbon, gold star. Hero of the Soviet Union. His eyes tracked to the Kildar and a snarl curled his lips. "Are you in charge here?" He demanded.

"I am." The Kildar said quietly. Everyone but the Kildar winced as the man growled and started forward. Anatoly looked like he wanted to protest, but he shut his mouth. Wise man. The old soldiers stalked right up to the Kildar and with a bare glance at the woman, braced the lord of the Keldara. Several other Russian exited, but stood beside Anatoly, eyes wary. No one noticed the four quiet people who exited the side hatch. One guard looked that way, but one of the figured waved a hand, green energy flashed slightly and he relaxed, turning back to the tableau unfolding at the door.

"Then _you_ are the one I need to yell at. What the _hell_ happened to my granddaughter?" The man didn't scream that, but the intensity level went through the roof.

"We don't know." The Kildar was still quiet. "We fear for her. Hence why we called for you and yours, Captain."

"Why should I believe you?" The old Russian demanded.

"Because he can take your _head_ off right here, right now and no one will say a _word_ , you idiotic rust jockey!" An amused voice snapped, amused but _just_ as angry and the furious Russian Captain froze.

"I _know_ that voice..." The Russian captain said slowly. His tone was somewhere between awe and _fear_. "Kulcyanov?"

"Who _else_ would it be?" An ancient Keldara stepped out of the doorway, his face serve. He too wore WWII Red Army uniform and it too bore two Hero of the Soviet Union medals. Father Kulcyanov was smiling, but there was little humor in it. A huge Keldara warrior stepped to his side and he waved the man back Odd, the younger man's face bore the imprint of a hand. Someone had slapped him. Hard. The eldest living Keldara shook his head. " _Still_ getting others to do your work for you, Piotor?"

"Don't start _that_ again!" The Captain groaned. "We had orders. We _obeyed_ orders. _You_ got to go off and be crazy, _we_ had to _sit_ there under German 88 fire and Stuka bombs while the idiots in HQ dithered."

"While my friends _died_." Kulcyanov snapped. "At least _you_ were _warm!_ "

"Yeah." Captain Kerasimov said quietly. "Burning KV-1 tanks are _very_ warm." Kulcyanov reached out and pushed back the other man's right sleeve. A wooden prosthetic hand showed. An intricately carved wooden hand. No one moved.

"You never got it replaced?" Kulcyanov asked, his tone odd. Not gentle, not quite. Understanding.

"I wanted to remember." Captain Kerasimov said softly. "No one else does anymore. The heavies didn't win, so they didn't matter. Don't matter." He slowly shook his head. "You are Keldara? Some things start to make sense. Only a _Keldara_ would be crazy enough to go tank hunting in _Stalingrad_ winter _**alone.**_ "

"Oh?" Kulcyanov asked slowly. "And how many did _you_ get in that rusty bucket of yours?"

"How many tanks?" The Kildar asked softly. Neither man looked at him, both seemed lost in time. I know how many Father Kulcyanov got. How many enemy tanks did you get?" He prompted.

"Sixteen tanks, thirty-three other vehicles." Kerasimov replied. More than one person listening whistled in awe, but the Captain went still as Father Kulcyanov snapped.

" _Eighteen_ and _forty-_ _five_." The Keldara snarled. "Most never saw it coming. He painted his KV-1 _white_ and often hid in snowdrifts for hours to get a decent shot. I saw his KV-1 take down an entire German convoy once. _Two_ Panzers and _seven_ trucks filled with troops in less than five minutes."

"The Commissar claimed those two Panthers in September." Captain Kerasimov said quietly.

"The lying piece of crap of a Commissar is not _here_." Kulcyanov smiled widely. "I _know_ his T-34 wasn't there. I _was_ there, remember?"

"How can I forget?" Kerasimov asked as he slowly reached out to touch the ancient Keldara's arm with his flesh and blood hand. Then his hand fell and he slumped. "Tovarisch, I am sorry."

"For _what?_ " The old Keldara said as he took his old friends hands in his own. "Ah, tovarisch. We are all still feeling the effects of that horrible battle to this day. We all lost friends, but we survived. We won."

"It doesn't feel like a victory." Captain Kerasimov said quietly. "And now, the Rodina has claimed my _granddaughter's_ soul as well." He looked at the Kildar and this time his voice held nothing but sorrow. "Your message was vague but we came. _All_ of us."

"Your granddaughter seemed fine up until two days ago." The Kildar said heavily. "Yesterday morning, we could not wake her. I brought in medical personnel from outside and they concur with my own staff. She is in a coma. Physically, she is fine. Mentally? Emotionally?"

"She is a mess." The woman at the Kildar's side was nearly in tears. Captain Kerasimov looked at her and she shook her head. "Apologies, Captain. My name is Anastasia Rakovich. I serve the Kildar."

"I can wake her." Captain Kerasimov said softly.

"You bark like you _normally_ do in the Kildar's harem and all _hell_ will break loose." Kulcyanov warned. "Even we Keldara step carefully around his women. They fight _mean_."

"Harem." Kerasimov looked at the Kildar and then at the woman beside him. His eyes widened. "I see."

"Keep it in your _pants_ , boy." Kulcyanov snarled. Everyone looked at him and he shook his head. "He lost a hand to a Stuka bomb, but he _never_ had a problem finding girls before that _or_ after."

"Who are you calling a boy, _boy?_ " The other soldier smirked at Father Kulcyanov's expression. "I am older than you."

"By a _month!_ " Kulcyanov said severely, but his eyes were twinkling. Then he sobered. "But, seriously, Piotor..." He sighed. "We cannot wake her."

"I can."

* * *

Twenty minutes later

Katherine lay in her bed, her face so pale and still. No one moved as Piotor Kerasimov gently traced her cheek with his flesh and blood hand. He shook his head as she did not react. The Kildar, the Doctor from Iran, Father Kulcyanov and Anastasia were the only other ones present. They had chased the other medical staff out. Kaitlin had been weaving and the Kildar had commanded her to go eat.

"Play it." Piotor smiled as Anastasia stared at him. Then she did as instructed, hitting 'play' on the CD player. The soft strains of the beginning of Tchaikovsky's best known masterpiece started and everyone held their breath as Katherine winced in her sleep. 'The 1812 Overture' picked up speed and…

"If you fire a _cannon_ in here, the Kildar will be mad." Katherine said sleepily and everyone grinned as Piotor guffawed. The music continued and Katherine grimaced. "Turn it _off_. Before you bother the _girls!_ "

"Come on, you silly Kat. Wake up." Piotor said quietly. Katherine's eyes flew open and she stared at the old man.

" _D_ _edulya_?" Katherine tried to sit up and couldn't. She was strapped down. "Wha-?"

"You scared us _again_ , Kat." Anastasia said with a smile as she turned the music off. The Captain started undoing the straps. Anastasia nodded and moved to help.

"I don't mean to be a pain, Stasia." Katherine didn't bother struggling. "What happened? The last thing I remember… um… Did Anatoly wet himself?" Her grandfather stared at her and the girl grinned impishly. "He um… He tried to kiss me goodnight after our date and the Kildar growled at him. Scared the hell out of _both_ of us." Piotor stared at the others who looked at the ceiling, all with expressions of artful innocence.

" _Another_ boy scared away?" The grandfather sighed deeply, but it was fake. He was smiling. "Same old Kat. Dangerous as hell, but _hopeless_ about boys."

"He was trying to recruit me and the Kildar protects his people." Kat sighed deeply as she was freed and sat up. "I… Kildar..."

"I know." The Kildar said quietly. "Lots of people are demanding to talk to you and Nurse Jahandar. The Doctor here..." He nodded to the older Russian who frowned.

"I am not the Fountain of Youth that they think you women are." The Doctor said severely. "You are not. There is nothing that can be replicated in you or nurse Jahandar. No one can duplicate Doctor Flostov's work. Many have tried, all have failed. They won't care. Too many people saw the records of the sheikh talking about how you were the future and took it very much the wrong way." He shook his head. "Funny how the _Iranians_ are the calmest at the moment. They see Nurse Jahandar as an icon, a steadfast believer whose faith remained strong through adversity. _Anyone_ who goes after _her_ will _not_ like what happens. I have _never_ seen all of the mullahs agree on _anything_ before. Doubt I will again."

"Much as I dislike Islamic radicals,..." The Kildar said slowly. "There is a great deal of stability in Islam that remains true to the Koran. _I_ am never going to follow it, but one only needs to talk to Nurse Jahandar for a few minutes to see the peace that she feels." Kat and the Doctor nodded. "That said, Kat..."

"You cannot protect me, Kildar." Katherine said sadly. "I will leave."

" _No!_ " Everyone chorused. Her grandfather took hold of one hand and Anastasia the other.

"Kat." Piotor said quietly. "You are not alone."

"No, I am not." Kat agreed. "Dedulya. They will try to use you and the others to pressure me into letting people poke and prod me. To take me apart to see if they can figure it out. To try and replicate what Flostov's treatment did. They can't." Her tone was odd. Sad, resigned, but firm. "Kildar, I… I ask to be released from your service."

"Katherine, I _can_ and _will_ protect you." The Kildar protested.

"You have a _few_ other problems." Katherine shook her head. Lots of people were _very_ nervous about him having a nuke. Even a small one. "You can protect my family. They won't cross you for _them_. For _me_? Maybe. For Dedulya and my brothers? No." She slumped a bit. "And... Even with the pardon, I am _still_ a traitor."

"Kat..." Piotor tried again but Kat held up a hand.

"I know where I can go." Katherine said with a sigh. "But it is not somewhere that anyone _else_ can go. Maybe Kaitlin. Eventually. I need to talk to some people about that and she won't want to go."

"Kat… No." Anastasia begged, squeezing Katherine's hand.

"I am not dying now, Anastasia." Katherine frowned. "That said, I do not want my problems to splash on you."

"Who?" The Kildar asked softly. Everyone looked at him and he shook his had. "Who have you talked to?" Kat pursed her lips and he snarled. "Don't make me get Anastasia here to tickle it out of you!"

" _Tickle?_ " All three other men chorused and stared as Katherine pinked. Anastasia held up a hand and Kat recoiled.

"I can't." Katherine said weakly. "I gave her my word. She said she would be in touch, but..."

" _Who?_ " Everyone snarled but then everything stopped as another voice sounded.

"Me." Everyone spun to see a woman enter the room. The face was the same and the voice was the one Katherine remembered very well.

"Captain Irina, please!" Katherine sat up slowly, but the woman held up a hand. Both of her hands were in plain sight and still.

"Be at peace, Katherine Keras." The woman wore a flight suit that looked oddly high tech. Even more so than 23 Society's gear had. She didn't seem to have any weapons on her person, but only a fool took this woman to be unarmed. Ever. "No harm will come to any here. Don't push too hard, my dear. You have had a _rough_ week."

" _Who_ are you?" The Kildar demanded, a pistol in hand. Father Kulcyanov had a blade in hand even as Piotor produced a small pistol of his own. " _How_ did you get in here?"

"My name is Irina. Your men are very good, Kildar Mike Jenkins." The woman Kat called 'Irina' said quietly. "Some of the best I have seen. But _my_ allies have advantages that no one on this planet can match. No one is dead. A few are asleep. No more. We are not here to fight."

"You didn't answer my question!" the Kildar snapped.

"As she said, her name is Irina." Katherine said softly. "She used to work for the SVR. She doesn't anymore. I… I worked with her a few times, when I was with Bodark."

"I still remember the fun times we had, yes." Irina smiled at Katherine. Then she frowned. "I _still_ haven't _forgiven_ you for the _loop_ though."

"Hey! I _warned_ you I was planning something crazy." Katherine said sternly. Anastasia was staring from one to the other, her face ashen. "Stasia, it is okay. She is not an enemy."

"Girl, there is _crazy_ and _then_ there is trying to loop a helicopter that doesn't have enough _power_ to do so." Irina said with a grin. "A JetRanger doesn't have the power. If that _valley_ hadn't been right _there_ … You nearly killed us _all_ with that so called 'landing'." The last was heaviliy sarcastic.

"And the _rocket armed Lynx behind us_ wouldn't have killed us?" Katherine asked sourly. "You _really_ annoyed those mercenaries."

"Almost as annoyed as that pilot probably was when he tried to follow your insane maneuver and ran into that rock wall." Irina smirked and then she sighed. "Kildar, you can not protect her. Even if you lock her in your basement, which would be cruel to do to a wolf, sooner or later, they would come for her. Or take her family hostage to get her."

"Her family is… _here_..." Piotor's voice trailed off as Katherine and Irina both nodded. "What? _How?_ "

"I asked for help. _Begged_ for help. I owe you all an explanation." Katherine said weakly. "Um, Stasia? We should not provoke the Kildar any more than we have. In the top drawer of my dresser, there is a small golden thing. Please get it."

"Um...?" Anastasia looked at the Kildar who nodded but did not shift his aim from Irina who hadn't moved. The harem manager moved to the dresser and opened the drawer. She lifted out a small golden doll. A katushka doll? A tiny golden figure that usually sat within many hollow wooden shells? "When did you get this?"

"Irina handed it to me when she bumped into me on the flight back here." Katherine smiled a bit forlornly. "I never expected to see you again after that mess in Antarctica, Irina."

"Yeah, well..." Irina shrugged. "Yuri was good. You were _better_. Those fools never _saw_ your KA-50. No one did but me and your cover _was_ appreciated as was your restraint in not killing any of those American patsies."

"He asked for backup, he got it. I _still_ wish I had blown those scum out of the air." Katherine nodded. "I… um… I assume you asked him? What did he say?"

"We would be _honored_." Irina said quietly. "We know you. We know why you did what you did. _She_ knows you and _she_ has vetted you." Katherine relaxed a little. "She liked what she saw."

"Who?" The Kildar demanded. "Who are you talking about?"

Instead of answering, Katherine held out a hand to Anastasia who put the golden doll in her hand. Everything came to halt as the doll started to glow golden. Irina started for the bed, but the Kildar blocked her bodily. Piotor and the others moved to block her as well.

"I cannot answer your question, Kildar Mike Jenkins." Irina said quietly. "Shoot if you must..."

"No." Another voice and Katherine tensed further as a man stepped into the room. He was oddly nondescript. Almost like J, but not quite. Something more or less. He had dark hair and the most piercing brown eyes. "Violence is not needed here. Nyx, Mag. See to Katherine. Lynn wants her in medical as soon as we get back." Katherine groaned and he nodded with a commiserating smile. "Yes, more poking and prodding, but she will be gentle."

"Oh, not again." Katherine did not move as both women moved to her bed. "Please! Don't fight!" She begged. "Not with my grandfather here!"

" _WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?_ " The Kildar all but screamed that and no one moved. The newcomer nodded.

"For the discourtesy in sneaking in, I apologize, but announcing ourselves rarely works out well." He bowed to the Kildar. "My name is Hayden Tenno."

At that name, the Kildar went totally still. He stared at the dark haired man and then at the two women who were helping Katherine to rise. Then he started to _chuckle_.

"You... _You_ set this up?" The Kildar was laughing as his pistol vanished!

"How else could we protect Zephyr's family? Yes, Nyx put her into a coma until her grandfather came here to wake her. We knew he would and could." The patriarch of the reclusive clan of non-human warriors who had saved Earth from outbreaks of horror again and again said mildly. The two women were not human. They were camouflaged bioarmored warriors of the clan. Many called the armor they wore 'warframes'. "She has been altered. None know if she is human anymore. There are many who will use her and abuse her. We know the feeling. We know it _well_. _We_ can protect her. We _will_ protect our Zephyr."

"'Zephyr'?" Piotor Kerasimov asked, his own pistol hanging limp in his flesh and blood hand.

"A spirit of wind. A free elemental." Hayden Tenno said with a smile as Katherine staggered towards her grandfather who held out his arms to her. The Tenno patriarch's smile turned into a grin as she hugged her grandfather. "And yes, _they_ howl too."

"Don't make me _hurt_ you, Hayden." Katherine- no, Zephyr!- said with a growl. " _They_ need a pilot. _I_ need a place to hide. _You_ don't have to fight to protect me. Everyone wins."

"I..." Anastasia looked heartbroken. Zephyr moved to her and hugged her as well.

"I need to fly free, Stasia." Zephyr said sadly. "I will never forget you." She looked at the Kildar whose face was a study. " _Any_ of you."

"I know what it is to be called traitor." Hayden Tenno said quietly. "It hurts." The doctor, Kildar and Zephyr nodded. "You would fight to protect her, Kildar. Your Keldara would lay down their lives for her gladly. But there is no need. Katherine Keras will disappear from your lands, never to be seen again."

"But..." Anastasia was crying softly. "Will _we_ ever see you again? Kathe- Um, Zephyr?" She was not expecting Irina, the two not human women and Hayden Tenno to _laugh_. "What?" She demanded angrily.

" _Do we look stupid enough to try and cage a wolf?_ " All four of them chorused as Zephyr hugged Anastasia again.

"No." Anastasia smiled as she hugged her friend, the newest member of Clan Tenno. "No, you don't."

Zephyr smiled as the device in her hand started to glow brighter. She stepped away from Anastasia. Irina, Hayden, Mag and Nyx moved to flank her. She saluted the others and they returned it.

A flash and she was gone with her new family.

Piotor Kerasimov stared at where his granddaughter had just been and then heaved a sigh. "Just when I think I am starting to _understand_ things..."

"Don't stress, tovarisch. Not good for your heart, you old fart." The eldest Keldara held out a bottle of beer. "Here, try this. I promised you the real stuff someday."

"You remembered." Captain Kerasimov took a sip and his eyes went wide. "This is..."

"The real stuff." The Kildar grinned at his expression. "Not the crap we export."

"This beer is _incredible!_ I think I am going to _like_ it here!" The old soldier grinned as the men left the room. Anastasia stared at the bed, at the small golden doll that sat on it. She smiled a little forlornly before slowly picking it up and setting on the pillow.

"This is _your_ room, Zephyr." Anastasia said into the silence as she started to make the bed. "It will _always_ be yours as long as I live."

Was it her imagination that a soft voice spoke in her head?

 _ _I love you too, Stasia.__


End file.
